Two Different Worlds! (Spiderboy X Bumblebee Story)
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderbot (Spiderboy as a cybertronian) has loved Bumblebee (TFP) for as long as he can remember, but they both live in two separated worlds. Will their love triumph over the forces that keep them apart? Or will they finally find happiness within each other? OC's added: Spiderboy/Spiderbot (My OC) and Ravage (OC by flameeshadoww). Warning! Yaoi (Slash, boy x boy) inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! This story takes place in a TFP universe and is a slash between my OC Spiderboy and Bumblebee. And also Spiderboy won't be referred to his normal name where in this story all of the characters are cybertronian, his name in this story will be Spiderbot. Also an OC named Ravage will be one of the main characters in this story and flameeshadoww made her. So thanks flameeshadoww for letting me use Ravage in this story. Anyways, enough of my chatter and let's get on with the first chapter of Two Different Worlds. Enjoy!**

He sat there at his table. Alone. While everyone else was chatting, playing around and having fun across the room. His blue optics lowered sadly at the yellow and black mech that was practically his twin. All that was different between him and Bumblebee was their color scheme and their worlds. Spiderbot sighed sadly as he watched his crush being happy without him.

"Just once." Spiderbot muttered sadly under his breath. "Just once I want us to get our feeling out in the open. To just get it out of the way. Just once." Spiderbot finished as a tear slid down his faceplate.

"You okay?" Spiderbot heard his friend Ravage (OC by flameeshadoww like I said before) say as she sat down beside him. Spiderbot quickly wiped away the tear, hoping Ravage wouldn't really notice.

"No, not really." Spiderbot said with sad optics. "I just miss 'Bee. We used to be to be so close . . . and now." Spiderbot paused, remembering the last time he had even spoke to Bumblebee outside of class. Spiderbot shook his head before turning to Ravage. "So, how was your class?" Ravage gave Spiderbot a concerned look.

"That's a real understatement, Spider. You are really not okay. Ever since 'Bee wen with the popular group you've been all depressed." Ravage been as she started to drink her cup of energon. Ravage then put down the cup. "I know how you feel, and it will all work out. Promise."

"Yeah . . . whatever." Spiderbot said coldly before taking a drink from his cup of energon. His optics lowered sadly as he looked over at Bumblebee who seemed as happy as could be.

**. . .**

Spiderbot walked home tired and sad, as usual. He sighed deeply as he remembered the better days of his life, when it was just him, Ravage and Bumblebee.

"Hey! Spider!" Spiderbot heard a fimillar voice call out to him, making him stop in his tracks. He turned around to see Bumblebee standing there with his big light blue optics.

"H-Hey!" Spiderbot suttered as his face-plate turned a brighter red then it already was. Bumblebee was the same height as Spiderbot (as explained before they're identical except for their color scheme) so he could see the difference in color shading.

"You okay?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot. Spiderbot nodded almost instantly.

"YEAH! Of course I am!" Spiderbot said a little too quickly. Bumblebee raised an optic at his old friend. "S-Sorry, I just haven't spoke to you in a while and . . . Sorry." Bumblebee smilied a little.

"That's okay. I was just going to ask you, if you weren't busy or anything that you'd like to come over later or something?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot, rubbing the back of his head a little nervously. Spiderbot gave him a blank stare for a moment.

"Um . . . Sure. But, wouldn't that ruin your popularity?" Spiderbot asked as he felt his face get even redder as he thought about what might happen. Bumblebee shook his head.

"I don't realy care about that." Bumblebee said with a shrug as he and Spiderbot started to walked down the road together. "Besides, I've been ignoring you and Ravage. I feel like I need to get back with you guys again." Spiderbot's optics widened a little.

"Really?" Spiderbot asked with a unsure face.

"Really." Bumblebee replyed with a smile.

"Well then. What time should I come over tomorrow?" Spiderboy asked as he and Bumblebee continued down the road and into the sunset.

**. . .**

12:00 PM. Spiderbot was on the ceiling (what part of Spiderbot don't you understand?) writing a journal entry in his journal. He smilied happily before tossing the now closed journal over to the corner of his room, firing a web at it, forcing it to stick to the wall.

_I'm __too__ excited! I can't believe my luck!_ Spiderbot thought as he crawled to his bed, trying not to make a noise so his fathers Heatwave and Blades wouldn't notice he was awake. _I really want things to work out. Primus do I ever! Bumblebee and Spiderbot. I can get used to that._ Spiderbot thought before he heard a tap at his window. Spiderbot looked up, looking at the window upside down. He saw Bumblebee, sitting outside on his roof. Spiderbot quickly turned over and quitely but quickly crept over to the window.

"Hey!" Bumblebee said with a smile after Spiderbot opened the window. Spiderbot looked at him surprisingly.

"Why the slag are you here?! If my dads catch you here they'll have a fit! Well, maybe not daddy Blades, but daddy Heatwave will have your head on a silver platter!" Spiderbot said, leaning out the window just enough for his head to stick out the window.

"Just wanted to see you before you went to bed. That's all." Bumblebee said with a slight smile. Spiderbot looked at him with a raised optic.

"Uh . . . You could have texted me. That'd save you the trouble of coming all the way here from your bedroom across the street." Spiderbot said as he noticed Bumblebee's silence. "You okay?"

"What? Oh! Y-Yeah! I'm fine. Uh, meet me at our old hangout tomorrow at about . . . let's say 10:30, for old times sake." Bumblebee said before he began to climb down the side of the house.

"What about going to your place?!" Spiderbot said, trying to be quite.

"Just be at the hangout!" Bumblebee called back as softly as posible before racing off home. Spiderbot sighed before ducking back into his room, closing the window.

_Bumblebee._ Spiderbot thought before he slowly and quietly got onto his bed. _I'll see you there._

**. . .**

The old ice cream shop. Since they were sparklings Spiderbot and Bumblebee loved coming here. They'd just play simple games between themselves and Ravage. It was a awesome place for the two. And it still was.

"So, why did you want to meet up here?" Spiderbot asked before he licked his vanilla soft serve. Bumblebee shrugged before he took a sip out of the energonshake he had bought.

"I don't know, it's just a special place you know? A place where you feel like magical things can happen." Bumblebee said before Spiderbot paused, thinking about what Bumblebee had said. "And well, I have somethings to tell you that . . . wouldn't feel okay anywhere else." Bumblebee said before taking a big slurp out of his energonshake.

"Okay, what is it?" Spiderbot asked with interested optics. Bumblebee sighed a little.

"Well, there's this party this friday, and I have no one to go with and . . ." Bumblebee began before Spiderbot butted in.

"And you want me to ask Ravage for you? Sure, I can do that." Spiderbot said before digging his tounge into the soft surve, swallowing the whole glob in one bite. "Ow! Processor freeze!" Spiderbot said, closing his optics as Bumblebee chuckled. A few moments passed before Bumblebee spoke.

"Actually, that thing relates to my other . . . situation." Bumblebee said with a shy smile. Spiderbot raised an optic at his old friend and crush.

"And that is?" Spiderbot asked Bumblebee.

"I . . . I L-Love you." Bumblebee said, having trouble getting the words out. Spiderbot's optics widened. "And I was wondering if you'd go to the party with me."

" 'B-Bee! I-I-I-I-I . . . You don't know how long I've felt like that towards you. How long I've waited to here those words." Spiderbot said as he recovered from his sudden shock. "Of course I'll go to the party with you!" Bumblebee sighed in relief.

"Thank primus! If you had said no I'd be spark broken!" Bumblebee said with a smile. Spiderbot smilied back.

"I would be crazy to say no to you Bumblebee." Spiderbot said before he finished his soft serve. Bumblebee took one last drink out of his energonshake before he and Spiderbot got out of their seats, threw their orders in the garbage and left the shop. A figure from the back of the shop smilied a little.

"Well, well, this has just gotten juicey!" Knockout purred wickedly as Spiderbot and Bumblebee got out of view.

**End of Chapter 1. This was honestly ****alot**** of fun to make! Probably one of my favorite stories I've written yet! And where this is sort of new to me I hope I did good for you guys. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! Take care everyone, please review. (No bad/mean reviews please) PEACE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! Also I forgot to mention, Bumblebee's speech is the normal quotaions instead of the quotaions in brackets because the war of cybertron never happened, thus Bumblebee talks like a normal bot. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! **

Tomorrow was Friday, the day of the party was just around the corner and Bumblebee was excited. So was Spiderbot of course, but he was more concerned about what people would say about Bumblebee, he didn't care about his rejection as much as his lover-bot's.

Spiderbot sat in his desk in class, bored out of his mind from the constant talking of his teacher. He looked up at the time. 2:34. One more minute until he was free for the day. One more minute until he and Bumblebee could go out and do something. One more minute. Spiderbot then looked over at Bumblebee, who was right across the classroom from him. The yellow and black mech was in a state of boredom just like Spderbot. Spiderbot smiled at Bumblebee. The bell than sounded, making Spiderbot jump a little as he was in a state of thought. The class raced out of the room as Spiderbot gathered his things.

"You coming or not slow poke?" Bumblebee asked as he walked over, carrying his books in his arms. Spiderbot smilied as he finished gathering his things.

"Nah, I was actually planning on staying here for the rest of my life." Spiderbot said sarcasticly before he and Bumblebee left the classroom together.

"So, you excited for the party tomorrow?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot. Spiderbot gave Bumblebee a 'really' face.

"Of course I am! But um . . . let's wait until later to start talking about that, okay?" Spiderbot said as he opened his locker, putting all of his textbooks into it. Bumblebee shrugged as he walked over to his locker.

"Fine." Bumblebee said, he put all of his textbooks into his locker as Spiderbot locked his locker door.

"So, where are we going today?" Spiderbot asked Bumblebee as he walked over to his yellow and black mech. Bumblebee smilied.

"Your place." Bumblebee said as he locked his locker door. Spiderbot shrugged, not minding Bumblebee's decision before he and Bumblebee began to leave the school.

**. . .**

The house was a bit darker than usual and as far as Spiderbot and Bumblebee could tell, no one was home.

"So, I guess we're alone." Bumblebee said with a smile, getting closer to Spiderbot than usual. Spiderbot blushed as he thought of where this was going. "So . . . why don't we . . ." Bumblebee began to say before the lights came on.

"Ahem." Heatwave inturrepted, making Spiderbot and Bumblebee take a step apart. Heatwave smilied, glad he stopped that little incident. "Sorry about that. We were downstairs organizing some things." Heatwave said, walking over to the two mechs as Blades walked up from the basement steps behind him.

"So, how was school?" Blades asked Spiderbot as he emerged from the basement, shutting the door behind him. Spiderbot shrugged.

"Meh."

"And what does 'meh' mean?" Blades asked with a sort of smile on his face.

"Half and half. Good but not good, y'know?" Spiderbot said before Blades nodded. "Anyways, me and 'Bee are going upstairs to do our homework, see ya later dads!" Spiderbot said before dragging Bumblebee upstairs to his room. Heatwave opened his mouth as to say something before Blades quickly closed it.

"Let them be Heatwave. They're kids. Let them live." Blades said with a soft smile. "Just like we did."

**. . .**

"Homework? Really?!" Bumblebee said, sitting on Spiderbot's bed as Spiderbot locked the door.

"What do you expect? I came up with it at the last minute!" Spiderbot said as he leapt up to the ceiling, sticking to the surface.

"How do you do all of that spider stuff anyway?" Bumblebee asked as Spiderbot spun a yoyo web, moving down towards the floor until he was Bumblebee's height when he stood up.

"Well, kiss me to find out." Spiderbot said with a grin before Bumblebee got off the bed, walking over to Spiderbot. Bumblebee then grabbed the back of Spiderbot's head pulling him in a bit before kissing him. "Technorganic. I have the powers of a real spider where I'm a cybertronian. I have everything from wall-crawling to spider sense. I have all of a spider's powers." Spiderbot said after he and Bumblebee separated.

"Wow! Cool!" Bumblebee said with a smile and a raised optic before Spiderbot fliped over on the webline, dropping down to the floor.

"It is. I can also fire different types of webs, and hit people with an electric blast I call a venom sting." Spiderbot said as he took out his middle and index fingers, showing Bumblebee as a spark traveled through the fingers. "It can take someone down with one hit. Oh, and one of my favorite powers." Spiderbot began before disappearing. Bumblebee looked around puzzled.

"Hey! Where'd you . . . ?!" Bumblebee said before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around a moment before Spiderbot went out of his stealth mode.

"I can turn invisible, pretty neat huh?"

"You can say that." Bumblebee said with a smile before looking out the window at the city. Spiderbot noticed Bumblebee's face plate expression.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Spiderbot asked, hoping off the bed before opening the window.

"What are you doing?" Bumblebee asked concerned as Spiderbot webbed his bedroom door shut before leaving the room through the window.

"Going for a little swing around the city. You coming?" Spiderbot asked, offering his hand out to Bumblebee. Bumblebee paused for a moment, considering the offer before taking Spiderbot's hand.

**. . .**

"AHHHHHHH!" Bumblebee yelled as Spiderbot swung through the city streets, switching from hand to hand with each fire of a webline. "This is intense! Why don't you just web-sling everywhere?" Bumblebee asked as Spiderbot web-zipped to a nearby flagpole.

"Because I'd be reconized more often than just swinging around every once and a while." Spiderbot said before crawling up the side of the building to the roof.

"But wouldn't someone reconize you like this?" Bumblebee asked as they reached the rooftop. Spiderbot shook his head.

"I move to fast for anyone to see. So I can go around undetected most of the time." Spiderbot said as he leapt off the rooftop, firing a webline almost instantly. His spider sense went off as he released his current webline, firing another in mid-air as he did a back-flip. "Okay, you wanna go back to my place now? Because my spider sense won't stop going off!" Spiderbot said as he turned around. Bumblebee looked back to where they had been going as he noticed a patrol vehicle ahead, coming towards them.

"Well, it ain't wrong." Bumblebee said as he reconized who the officer was. It was Officer Prowl, he was a major play by the rules type of guy and very strict. "GO!GO!GO!" Bumblebee said as Spiderbot web-zipped a fast as he could back to his house, losing Prowl in a matter of moments.

"I love how I'm faster than and police officer on cybertron!" Spiderbot said as he continued home.

**. . .**

"Well, that was fun." Spiderbot said as he opened his window for Bumblebee to enter his room.

"Yeah, it was." Bumblebee said with a smile as Spiderbot entered the room, closing the door behind him. Spiderbot looked over at his clock. 5:00 PM.

"Wow, I thought we'd be gone longer. Oh well. What do you wanna do now?" Spiderbot said as he flopped onto his bed, his hands behind his head. Bumblebee did the same before his stretched an arm over Spiderbot's head, making the red and black bot blush a little.

"I don't know. I guess we can . . ." Bumblebee began before there was a knock at Spiderbot's door.

"Guys are you in there?" The two mechs heard Blades say from the other side of the door. Spiderbot got off his bed and walked over to the door.

"Hey dad. What's up?" Spiderbot asked Blades as he opened the door. Blades smilied.

"Just checking on you guys, seeing how everything's doing." Blades said with a smile. "Well, I'll leave you guys alone now." Blades said before closing the door. Spiderbot turned around, leaning on the door before giving Bumblebee a 'what the heck' look. Bumblebee just shrugged in response.

**. . .**

Friday. The day of the party was finally here! Both Spiderbot and Bumblebee felt excited as they walked up the street to where the party was being held. At Soundwave's house!

"I'm so excited! I can't believe I'm going to my first social party!" Spiderbot said cheerfully as he walked down the street with Bumblebee's right arm around him. Bumblebee smilied at Spiderbot.

"You might wanna tone it down a bit before you scare everyone away." Bumblebee said with a chuckle. Spiderboy narrowed his optics at Bumblebee a little annoyed.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I might be a bit to busy being all nervous in the corner than to be over joyed." Spiderbot said with a shakey voice.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. I'll introduce you to a few of my friends. I think you'll like them. And Soundwave may not show it, but he's a good guy. So don't worry about that, okay?" Bumblebee told Spiderbot as they arrived at Soundwave's place. They could both hear the music coming from inside the house booming out. Yeah, it was just that loud.

"Okay." Spiderbot said, taking a deep breathe before he and Bumblebee walked into the house.

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! Chapter 3 I plan to be a little more party-like. Anyways, take care everyone. Please review (no bad/mean reviews please) PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 3**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Yes! Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! It was alot of fun to make. Anyways let's get right into this chapter! ENJOY!**

He could feel the stares peircing his shell as he and Bumblebee walked through the house. Spiderbot looked at Bumblebee nervously, the music booming in their ears.

"I'm not sure about this 'Bee." Spiderbot said to Bumblebee before the yellow and black mech stopped in his tracks.

"Don't worry about it Spider. Everything'll be fine." Bumblebee said, turning around and placing a hand on the red and black bot's shoulder. Spiderbot's optics lowered a little before taking a deep breathe.

"Okay, okay. I am okay." Spiderbot said, calming down a little. Bumblebee smilied at Spiderbot happily.

"Great! Now c'mon! I've got some people for you to meet!" Bumblebee said before dragging Spiderbot up the stairs.

The upstairs level of the house wasn't as crowded as the main floor, so it was pretty easy to get past the other bot without disturbing them too much.

"Where are we going 'Bee?" Spiderbot asked Bumblebee before they stopped at a rather large door, even for them. Spiderbot scanned the big black and purple door.

"We're just going to say hi to Shockwave. That's all. We'll see Soundwave in a minute" Bumblebee said before knocking on the door.

"Shockwave is Soundwave's brother right?" Spiderbot asked before they heard a deep voice through the black and purple door.

"Proceed." The voice said a little coldly before Bumblebee opened the door, quickly yanking Spiderbot inside before shutting the door. Spiderbot blinked before realizing that Shockwave was looking at him and Bumblebee. Feeling a bit nervous, Spiderbot took a slight step back from the purple bot infront of him. "Ah, Bumblebee. I was wondering when you'd show up with your friend." Shockwave said in a kindier voice, getting up from the chair he had been sitting in before walking over. "It's a pleasure to meet you Spiderbot. Bumblebee has told me a great deal about you." Shockwave finished as he offered a handshake. Spiderbot accepted the offer before noticing Shockwave's little project behind the purple mech.

"What are you working on?" Spiderbot asked as he walked over to the mini-lab. Shockwave walked over with Spiderbot to the mini-lab with Bumblebee right behind them.

"This is my latest experiment on H2O transformations. I've been attempting to change the water into energon, but haven't been able to get an exact copy." Shockwave explained to Spiderbot as the red and black mech examined the notes and specimen at the same time. He paused before grabbing a pen and paper, calculating formulas and possiblities for a few minutes before looking them over.

"I think this should solve your problem." Spiderbot said as he handed Shockwave the calculations. Shockwave's optic lite up a little in surprise.

"This . . . This is unbelivable! How can you have possibly make this up in mere moments!" Shockwave said as he sat back down in his chair, trying the formula that Spiderbot had written down. Spiderbot shrugged as Shockwave finished making the formula.

"I've got a big brain, no big deal." Spiderbot said as Shockwave poured the formula into the water, turning it into pure energon.

"Amazing! I thought I was the only one with such a scientific mind." Shockwave said as he turned to Spiderbot. "I have to ask, why do you hide your genius from others?" Shockwave said as he got up. Spiderbot paused for a moment, thinking about the question.

"I guess I just do. I've kinda don't use my brain for most things. Except for stuff in class and outside of school. I'm pretty much an outcast in school, don't want to stick out." Spiderbot tried to explain to both himself and Shockwave.

"Sticking out isn't such a bad thing. It just means your special, like everyone else." Shockwave said, laying a hand on Spiderbot's shoulder, making Bumblebee growl slightly.

"Uh . . . Thanks." Spiderbot said a little confused.

"No problem my dear Spiderbot." Shockwave said nicely before Spiderbot smilied a little.

"Okay. Oh, and please, just call me Spider. Spiderbot just . . . It's my name sure, but I prefer just Spider." Spiderbot said before he and Bumblebee left the room.

"See ya at school Shockwave!" Bumblebee said before shutting the scientist's door.

"Hmm. What a fasinating bot that Spider is." Shockwave said before returning to his work.

**. . .**

"What in primus are you guys doing here?!" Ravage said happily as she wrapped her arms around both Spiderbot and Bumblebee, surprising the couple.

"Don't scare us like that!" Bumblebee yelled at Ravage. Ravage just giggled a little.

"She didn't scare me. Remember, spider sense." Spiderbot said with a smile. Bumblebee narrowed his optics at Spiderbot, making both Spiderbot and Ravage laugh a little.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot.

"It wouldn't be as funny that way." Spiderbot said with a smile before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Spiderbot turned around to see Soundwave standing behind him with his usual blank screen.

"So this must be the famous Spiderbot I've heard so much about." Soundwave said in his techno voice. Spiderbot smilied a little. "It's nice to finally meet you." Soundwave said before offering a hand shake.

"The honor is all mine, I assure you." Spiderbot said accepting the hand shake. "And I just simply love your music! It's too amazing to discribe with words." A smile appeared on Soundwave's screen where his mouth would be.

"Thanks. I'm glad to hear that you like my music so much. Now, if you excuse me I must get back to my station. Gotta keep the music going. See ya at school Spider." Soundwave said before leaving the three of them.

"Well," Spiderbot began as he turned to Bumblebee and Ravage. "I don't know why I was so nervous for. Everyone you've introduced me to has been really nice." Spiderbot finished as Bumblebee smilied at him.

"Of course they are. They were nice to me when I first joined the group. And besides that, you're a very likeable person Spider." Bumblebee said, placing a hand on Spiderbot's shoulder. Spiderbot paused for a moment, thinking about what Bumblebee said.

"You want me to join the popular group?" Spiderbot asked Bumblebee a little surprised. The yellow and black mech nodded.

"Yep." Bumblebee said with a smile. Spiderbot didn't know what to say. He wanted to be a part of the popular group but, what about Ravage? What about the loyal friend that had been by his side for most of the school year?

" 'Bee, you know how much that means to me, but friends come first. I'm not joining the popular group unless I join with Ravage. She's our closest friend, she's been by our sides since the very begining, and I'm not going to leave her behind. Now or ever." Spiderbot said as he walked over next to Ravage, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, duh. That's why I asked the group if both of you could join in. They all said yes." Bumblebee said, walking over to the two bots before bear hugging them. "Now we can hang out more often!" Bumblebee said happily, sqeazing Spiderbot and Ravage.

"Gah! Okay,okay 'Bee! Now please . . ." Spiderbot began.

"Put us down!" Ravage finished before Bumblebee dropped the two.

"Sorry, just got a little carried away there." Bumblebee said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, now! Here are the two new additions to our litte group." Knockout said as he and Breakdown walked over to the three long time friends. "It is . . . nice to meet you." Knockout said taking and shaking Spiderbot's hand. Spiderbot raised an optic at Knokcout as his spider sense went off.

"Thanks." Spiderbot said. _Why is Knockout, the biggest bully in the school being nice to me? I know he's one of the popular bots but still. Something's not right here._ Spiderbot thought before Breakdown waved to him with a shy smile. Spiderbot waved back before Knockout waved a hand in his face.

"Are you paying attention?!" The red mech snapped at Spiderbot. Spiderbot narrowed his optics a little.

_And __there__ it is._ Spiderbot thought before Knockout continued.

"As I was saying, I can't wait for you guys to sit with us on Monday, it'll be nice. We'll talk about class, gossip, new trends, the whole works! Anyways, me and Breakdown better get going, it's getting late. See you guys on Monday!" Knockout said before he and Breakdown hurried out of the house.

"Okay, that was weird." Ravage said, folding her arms. Spiderbot nodded in agreement.

"Aw, c'mon guys! He's just trying to be nice! Give a guy a chance!" Bumblebee said before Spiderbot checked the time. 10:30 PM.

"We better get going too. It's getting late." Spiderbot said before the three of them left the party.

**. . .**

"So, how long have you guys been goin out?" Ravage asked two blocks away from her house. Spiderbot and Bumblebee both turned to Ravage, both of their optics wide with surprise. "Oh come on! I've known you guys all my life. Of course I'm going to know something's up. And you've both been spending alot of time together." Ravage said, folding her arms as they walked. Both Bumblebee and Spiderbot sighed.

"It's been about a week." Spiderbot said with a soft smile. "Can't believe you already found out."

"Yeah, we thought it'd take a little longer for you to find out." Bumblebee said as they turned the final corner to Ravage's house.

"Well, I'm just that smart." Ravage said with a smile. "To be honest, I kinda always knew you two would get together." Ravage said. Both Bumblebee and Spiderbot looked at Ravage with creeped out face plates.

"Y-You did?" Spiderbot and Bumblebee said at the same time as Ravge walked past them.

"Well, you two were super close and all, and I just thought . . . Well, you know." Ravage said as she walked up to her front door. "Anyways, see you guys later!" Ravage said, waving to the two. Spiderbot and Bumblebee both waved back at Ravage before she disappeared into her house.

"Tonight has been an epic night, hasn't it?" Spiderbot asked Bumblebee. The yellow and black mech nodded as they continued down the street to Bumblebee's house, which was closer to Ravage's place than Spiderbot's was.

"It was. How about I stay over to your place tonight Spider? I make nice pancakes." Bumblebee said with a smile as he and Spiderbot walked up to his front porch steps.

"Sorry 'Bee. Dad would kill you if he saw you with me, in bed, in the middle of the night. And it's a shame too. I was really looking forward to trying your special honey." Spiderbot said as he and Bumblebee reached the door. "But, for tonight I shall leave you with, a kiss" Spiderbot said before kissing Bumblebee on the cheek.

"Good night Spider." Bumblebee said as Spiderbot walked down the porch steps towards his house.

"Good night 'Bee." Spiderbot said before Bumblebee went inside.

**. . .**

"Well, well. It seems things have just gotten alot more better my dear Breakdown." Knockout said from where he and Breakdown were hiding. "And soon, they'll go from better, to worse." Knockout finished with a evil, veil smirk.

**End of Chapter 3! Sorry it wasn't to long. But hopfully I'll make up for that next chapter! Anyways, take care everyone and see ya next time! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 4**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Things are building up now! What has Knokcout have in store for Spiderbot and Bumblebee? Well, what are you waiting for?! Read to find out! Please review, no bad/mean reviews. ENJOY!**

3:00 AM. Spiderbot opened his optics as a bright light beamed onto his faceplate. He groaned as he reached for his phone, checking to see what had interupted his sleep. It was a text from Bumblebee. Spiderbot opened the message.

_"You awake?"_ The message said. Spiderbot narrowed his optics a little before replying.

_"I am now. What do you want sexy aft?"_ Spiderbot replied. Bumblebee's reply popped up a few moments later.

_"I'm __so__ bored! And I think you are two. ;)"_

_"Um . . . What do you mean by bored?"_ Spiderbot waited for the next message. About five minutes past and Spiderbot was growing a little impatient. _Is he trying to prank me or wha-_ Spiderbot began to think before he receive the next message. He's optics widened before his faceplate turned even more redder than his color scheme. Bumblebee had sent Spiderbot a picture of his member with a bit of pre-cum leaking out of it. A few seconds later Bumblebee sent another message.

_"You like? ;)"_

Spiderbot paused for the longest time, just shocked by the picture. He then felt his crotch plate open up, revealing his member. His face plate then turned a hot pink. He sighed before taking a picture of his own member and sending it to Bumblebee.

_"This anwser ur question?"_

_"Slag yeah. :D"_

_"Want more?"_

_"What do you think?"_ Bumblebee asked before sending a picture of him jerking his member. This sent Spiderbot a little off the edge of control as he reached down to his own member and began to pump it gently and quickly at the same time. Spiderbot then spun a webline from his ceiling to a point just a little bit above him before he stuck his phone to the webline, setting it to video chat before he began to pump his member again. A few minutes later Spiderbot came all over himself, energon raining down all over his color scheme with his face plate still flushed bright pink. Spiderbot then grabbed his phone and checked for a new message from Bumblebee. _"Ur so hot. ;)"_

_"Not as hot as u." _Spiderbot replied a few minutes before Bumblebee sent him a picture of him cover in energon, his face plate the exact same shade of pink as Spiderbot's.

_"Hot enough 4 ya?"_

_"Slag yeah. ;)" _Spiderbot said before sending another message. _"I 3 U B."_

_"U 2 Spider. See you in the morning." _Bumblebee said before the chat ended. Spiderbot turned off his phone before laying it on his night table. Spiderbot then leapt up to the ceiling before wrapping himself up in webbing.

_Good night 'Bee._ Spiderbot thought before falling asleep in his web cocoon.

**. . .**

There was a knock at the front door. Spiderbot rushed down to anwser by leaping from wall to wall before he reached the door. Spiderbot unlocked the door before opening it. Bumblebee stood there with a smile on his faceplate.

"How'd you like our little 'chat' last night?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot.

"I had to wrap myself in a web-cocoon just to hide the evidence. I don't want my dads to find out that we're . . . you know." Spiderbot said. "So, what do you wanna do today? Go out for ice cream? Catch a movie?" Spiderbot surgested to Bumblebee.

"We're gonna go meet up with the group at the movies. And yes Ravage'll be there. In fact, you're going to give us a ride over there." Bumblebee said with a grin. Spiderbot shook his head in denile.

"No. I'm not swinging the both of you to the movies. I have to keep my spider powers a secret and besides that, you're both going to slow me down. Oh and it's daytime! So I can be reconized!" Spiderbot said with a serious face. Bumblebee's optics went wider that usual, like a turbo-pup begging for food. Bumblebee then got down on one knee, put his hands together and began to beg.

"Please,please,please,please, PLEASE! Just this once!" Bumblebee begged Spiderbot. Spiderbot raised an optic.

"What happened to the sexy mech I was talking to last night?" Spiderbot asked Bumblebee before an idea popped in the yellow and black mech's head.

"He's insurance so you'll take me and Ravage to the movies. And then afterwards, he'll come back. And he'll rock your world." Bumblebee said, getting up off the ground before leaning in close to Spiderbot.

"Ahem." Ravage said from behind Bumblebee. Bumblebee and Spiderbot both froze before turning to the femme bot. "Are you two ready to go or not?" Ravage asked, tapping her foot as Bumblebee and Spiderbot raced over.

"Yeah. Bumblebee, you get on to of me." Spiderbot said before Bumblebee hopped on top of him. "Now, Ravage get on top of 'Bee." Spiderbot ordered Ravage before she got onto Bumblebee. "Okay, let's go. And hold on!" Spiderbot said before leaping towards the theatre that was downtown.

**. . .**

"How are you even able to keep the both of us on your back and web-sling at the same time?" Ravage asked Spiderbot as the reached the block away point from the theatre.

"Proportionate strength of a spider. Same thing for the speed. I can lift about five times my own weight. I think, I don't really know yet, haven't tried going over two bots." Spiderbot explained to Ravage as they reached the theatre. "Well, here we are!" Spiderbot said, firing a last webline, using it as a cable to lower himself, Bumblebee and Ravage to the ground safely. "Everyone off the Spider express, we hope you enjoyed your ride." Spiderbot said as Bumblebee and Ravage got off of him.

"Fascinating!" Shockwave said loudly as he, Soundwave, Breakdown and Knockout walked over. "How did you do that? Is it your natural power to create this substance? Or did you upgrade you mechanics?" Shockwave asked as he took Spiderbot's hand, examining it. Spiderbot pulled his arm away from Shockwave's (a little too close) optic.

"I . . . I'm a technorganic. I have the same powers as a spider, plus a few others." Spiderbot explained as the group walked into the theatre.

"Well, if you ask me, that's epic!" Soundwave said as everyone walked to the ticket booth.

"Uh . . . who's paying?" Breakdown asked before Shockwave gave the mech at the booth the money for the seven tickets.

"That anwser your question?" Bumblebee asked the big blue mech. Breakdown simply nodded before everyone entered the snack sector of the building, got their snacks and went to the movie that was about to begin.

**. . .**

The movie was half over now. Spiderbot leaned over to his side where Bumblebee was sitting.

"Be back in a few minutes." Spiderbot said before getting out of seat and hurrying off to the washroom. The washroom seemed empty as Spiderbot walked over to the nearest stall. A few minutes later Spiderbot heard someone come into the washroom and go into the stall next to him. For some reason Spiderbot's spider sense went off when he heard the mech walk in, but he quickly ignored the feeling as he finished his buisness, exiting the stall before walking over to the washroom sinks to wash his hands. His spider sense went off again as he heard a door open. And again he shrugged it off. Once he was finished washing his hands Spiderbot turned around to see Knockout standing there looking at him with unamused red optics. "Uh . . . Hi Knockout. You okay?" Spiderbot asked before Knockout grabbed Spiderbot by the throat, hitting him against the closest wall.

"Stay out of the group if you don't want you and Bumblebee's little secret to get out." Knockout threatened before leaving the washroom. Spiderbot paused as he lay there on the floor in shock.

_HE KNOWS!_

**. . .**

"Knockout knows! How could he know?! HOW COULD HE KNOW?!" Spiderbot yelled as he paced back and forth in his room as Bumblebee sat on Spiderbot's bed.

"Spider, it doesn't matter if he knows. Ravage knows. Shockwave, Soundwave and Breakdown might suspect. What does it really matter?" Bumblebee said, trying to calm Spiderbot down. Spiderbot stopped for a moment, thinking about this for a moment before turning to Bumblebee.

"You're right. Why am I all worried? We were going to tell everyone sometime soon anyway right?" Spiderbot said before sighing in relief. "What would I do without you 'Bee?" Spiderbot asked the mech he loved before wrapping his arms around him for a hug. Bumblebee hugged back with a smile on his face. "I love you 'Bee."

"I love you too." Bumblebee said before he and Spiderbot separated. "So, can I stay over for the night?"

"Yeah. My dads won't really care since it's Saturday and all. But you know what they would care about?" Spiderbot asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee shrugged before Spiderbot kissed him. "That."

**End of Chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please stick around for the next chapter and take care! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 5**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Okay, first off. I'm going to add a O.C. by a good friend of mine flameeshadoww who has just made a new story called "New Student", and where she added Spiderbot to her story, I'm going to add the main character of her story Reaper to this one. It's a little thank you thing from me to her. So thanks again flameeshadoww for writing that amazing story, and keep up the spectacular work! And now without anymore of my blabing, here's the next chapter of Two Different Worlds!**

Tuesday. Yesterday was a nice day. Spiderbot, Bumblebee and Ravage had made a new friend named Reaper. The femme seemed shy, but it was understandable seeing as it was her first day to the school yesterday but she really seemed to fit in with the group. And their group practically brought out the red carpet for her. Now Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper were all walking to school together.

"So, how was your last class with 'Bee? He wasn't annoying was he?" Ravage asked with a teasing smile.

"Hey! I resent that remark!" Bumblebee shot back at Ravage with now narrowed optics.

"Calm down 'Bee. Ravage was just kidding around. Weren't you Ravage?" Spiderbot asked the femme as they turned the last corner to their school. Ravage nodded.

"Of course I was! I'm not mean . . . much." Ravage said before chuckling. Everyone laughed a little before a long pause hung over them. Spiderbot sighed a bit.

" 'Bee, we should tell Reaper. She's going to find out later today anyways." Spiderbot said as he and the rest of the group stopped in front of their school. Bumblebee sighed before he turned to Reaper.

"What?" The femme asked a little confused.

"Okay, so here's the short and sort of simple version." Spiderbot said before taking a sort of deep breathe. "Me and Bumblebee are a couple. No one knows beside you and Ravage. But because of Knockout, the school bully we're going to go public so I won't be bullied anymore." Spiderbot explained to Reaper before the pause came back.

"Okay." Reaper said with a shrug.

"Okay then." Bumblebee said with a slight smile. "Well, we should probably go inside now and get this over with." Spiderbot nodded before he and Bumblebee walked into the school with Ravage and Reaper a little ways away as they followed them.

**. . .**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Knockout yelled in anger as he read the school newspaper. "Bumblebee and Spiderbot announce relationship?! I thought that threat would be enough to put that damn bug out of the picture! Well, I guess I have to improvise a way to get him out of the picture." Knockout told Breakdown at their table as he glared at Spiderbot who was sitting next to Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper were on the other side of the table. Bumblebee then took his phone out of his sub-space and took a picture of Spiderbot, Reaper and Ravage who were now cramped together for a group photo. "I've got it!"

**. . .**

"Perfect! This' so going to be my new screensaver!" Bumblebee said as he started to change the screensaver of his phone. Spiderbot smilied as he sat down next to his mech.

"Wow, that pic is awesome! But Ravage, you blinked." Spiderbot said with a smile as he looked at the photo.

"I DID NOT!" Ravage protested as she got up from where she sat, walking over to check and make sure Spiderbot was wrong. Reaper sat in her seat laughing at how humorous this was to see.

"Are you guys always like this?" Reaper asked. The three nodded.

"Ever since pre-school, yeah!" Bumblebee said with a smile.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T BLINK!" Ravage yelled in Spiderbot's ear.

"Primus Ravage, yell and louder and you'll be added to my spider sense list." Spiderbot joked with a smile as his spider sense went off. "Speaking of spider sense." Knockout walked over with a smile on his face. "What do you want Knockout?" Spiderbot said coldly as he got up from his seat.

"I just wanted to see how the new popular group is doing." Knockout said as Bumblebee laid his phone down on the table. Knokcout looked over at Reaper with his smile still glued to his face. "And this must be the new student I've heard about. It's nice to meet you, I'm Knockout." Reaper only waved shyly at Knockout before a loud boom sounded from down the hall. Everyone got out of their seat and raced down the hall to see what had happened. Bumblebee left his phone on the table. Knockout grinned evily as he picked up the device, putting it in his sub-space before racing down the hall with the others.

**. . .**

"I never knew a bot could be that loud!" Reaper said laughing as the four of them walked home.

"I know right? I thought it was a bomb or something!" Ravage said with a chuckle.

"Well, Breakdown is a bit clumsy if you ask me." Spiderbot said as the four of them walked across the street to Reapers house.

"Well, see you guys later!" Reaper said, waving goodbye before walking into her house. Spiderbot, Bumblebee and Ravage all waved goodbye before walking off. Ravage's house was next on their drop off list.

"See ya guys later!" Ravage said before racing into her house.

"See ya!" Both Spiderbot and Bumblebee called out at the same time before ravage disappeared into her house.

"Well, I better head home too. My dads hate it when I late getting home." Spiderbot said before kissing Bumblebee on the cheek. "Love you." Spiderbot said before web-zipping home.

"Love you too." Bumblebee said with a slight wave before he raced home.

**. . .**

9:00 PM. Spiderbot sat at his work desk, writing down plots for stories he wanted to write before he heard his phone buzz. It was a text from Bumblebee.

_"Meet me at the ice cream shop in five minutes. I have something for you."_ The message said. Spiderbot looked at the message for a bit before shrugging.

"Better go see what that crazy aft wants." Spiderbot said, opening his window before swinging off towards the old ice cream shop.

**. . .**

" 'Bee? You there?" Spiderbot called out as he noticed a device laying on the ground near by. Spiderbot walked up to it, picking up when he got close enough. " 'Bee's phone? What's it doing here and not in 'Bee's sub-space?" Spiderbot asked himself before putting the device into his own sub-space. Spiderbot's spider sense went off. "What can be triggering my spider sen here-" Spiderbot began to say before a explosive went off from somewhere behind him, sending him flying down the street. "GAH!" Spiderbot yelled as he bounced off the pavement. "Ow! What the slag?!" Spiderbot asked himself before his spider sense went off again. He looked up and saw three police officers in their alternate forms, hovering above him.

"FREEZE! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!" One of the officers yelled at Spiderbot. Spiderbot turned into stealth mode and raced off, leaping to the side of a building before swinging away quickly.

**. . .**

A few minutes later Spiderbot arrived home, his face plate was bright red from swinging so fast. He then noticed his phone vibrating. It was another message from "Bumblebee".

_"Gotcha. -KO"_ The message said. Spiderbot's optics narrowed with anger.

"Knockout." Spiderbot growled.

**End of Chapter 5! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! Please check out flameeshadoww's new story "New Student" it's REALLY awesome, and I hope you all take care! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 6**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Well, Spiderbot's pissed off. What do you guys think'll happen now? I don't know yet because I always write this part of the chapter before the chapter even begins! Anyways, ENJOY!**

*Tap-Tap* *Tap-Tap*

Bumblebee opened his optics slowly as he awoke from his slumber. He looked to his left at his window. Spiderbot was perched there, looking down at Bumblebee, waving his hand as he noticed the yellow and black mech wake up. Bumblebee got up from where he lay as he opened the window. Spiderbot hoped into the room as the rain came in with him.

"Here." Spiderbot said, taking Bumblebee's phone out of sub-space and handing it to Bumblebee.

"My phone! But . . . Wasn't it in my sub-space?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot. Spiderbot shook his head.

"Nope. Knockout stole it."

Bumblebee's optics widened.

"What?!" Bumblebee said a little too loudly. There was a pause as they both strained their ears to see if anyone woke up. Nothing.

"Yeah. And he tried to frame me for some bombings that went on near the old ice cream shop. And I'm assuming he set those bombs." Spiderbot said, crossing his arms.

"What are you going to do?" Bumblebee asked. Spiderbot narrowed his optics.

"I'm gonna put him behind bars." Spiderbot said as he looked over at Bumblebee. "And you're gonna help me."

**. . .**

"So you're saying that a kid at your school is trying to get you arrested?" Prowl asked Spiderbot and Bumblebee at his desk. Spiderbot nodded.

"Yes! Primus, how many times must we go over this?" Spiderbot asked getting a little too annoyed.

"As many as it takes. Now, this Knockout, he threatened you in a public area correct?"

"Yes."

"Was there anyone around?"

"No."

"Then you said he stole his phone?" Prowl asked, pointing over at Bumblebee. Both of them nodded. "Then he asked him to meet up at the old ice cream shop, pretending to be him?"

"Yes! Then he planted those bombs and tried to frame me!" Spiderbot said, slaming his hands on to Prowl's desk. Spiderbot then quickly removed his hands from where he had placed them. "Sorry."

"And at the scene, you ran away from the officers when you clearly had nothing to hide. Why?" Prowl asked, ignoring Spiderbot's previous action.

"What do you think?! What would do after a bomb went off behind you and suddenly police are right above you? I paniced! I was freaked out by the bomb alone! And the police weren't helping me at all!" Spiderbot said a little loudly.

"Alright, alright." Prowl said trying to calm down Spiderbot. "We'll search his house for any trace of evidence linking him to your claims."

"Actually. He's already confessed." Spiderbot said as Bumblebee handed him the phone with the text from Knockout. "See?" Prowl nodded.

**. . .**

"You must be kidding me!" Knockout said with a chuckle. "Why would I want to frame Spiderbot for a crime he didn't comit?"

"Uh, because you hate my guts?!" Spiderbot surgested with narrowed optics. There was a big crowd in the school hall, everyone was surrounding Knockout, Prowl, and Spiderbot. Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper were all standing close by Spiderbot.

"You have the nerv to say that after what you did to me Spider-Freak?!" Knockout said as he changed his hands into his saws. Spiderbot got ready for a fight, just in case. "Oooh! I'm SOOO scared of a little spider!" Knockout taughted. Spiderbot growled.

"Alright boys calm down." Prowl said before Knockout really lost his cool.

"Shut up!" Knockout said as he sawed Prowl's head off. Everyone yelled in horror as Prowl's offline body fell to the ground next to his head. "Anyone else?!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Spiderbot yelled as he leap at Knockout, grabbing the bot by the shoulder before leaping over him. Spiderbot then threw Knockout into a wall as he landed on the floor. "Any chance you had of coming out of this unharmed is gone now! Everyone now sees you for what you are! A maniac!" Spiderbot said as Knockout got up. He looked around for some way out of this situation. He then spotted Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper.

"NO!" Knockout yelled, pushing Spiderbot out of the way before grabbing Reaper with a his (now normal) right hand, puttting his left saw to he neck. "ANYONE COMES AFTER ME! AND SHE GETS IT!" Knockout yelled as he walked out of the school backwards.

"REAPER!" Ravage yelled concerned. Spiderbot's optics turned pure red.

"Don't worry Ravage, I'll get her back!" Spiderbot said as he went into stealth mode, following Knockout and Reaper.

**. . .**

Knockout backed out of the school and into the parking lot quickly as Reaper felt fear rush through her body, making her unable to speak.

"Well, it seems I don't need you anymore." Knockout said evily as he threw Reaper to the ground. "Goodbye." Knockout said as he was about to kill Reaper.

"Ahhh!" Reaper screamed as Knockout slashed his arm down before something snagged it. Reaper's optics widened as the saw stopped only a few inches away from her faceplate.

"Hey! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to go sawing perople in half?!" Spiderbot called out before yanking Knockout towards him. "Reaper, get inside! NOW!" Spiderbot yelled as he kicked Knockout across the parking lot. Reaper raced into the school as Knockout got up.

"YOU SCRATCHED MY PAINT!" Knockout yelled as he noticed the scratches on his outer shell. Spiderbot jump-kicked at Knockout.

"Oh get over yourself!" Spiderbot said as Knockout went flying across the parking lot again. Spiderbot then leapt over to Knockout before hitting him in the neck with a venom sting. "Good night Knockout! Oh, and in case you wake up before the police get here." Spiderbot said before covering the red mech in strong webbing with an energon field outline. "And done." Spiderbot said, clapping his hands together before heading back into the school.

**. . .**

Everyone was staring at him. All with nervoius faces as Spiderbot made his way to his friends, his optics turning back to their normal light blue. Spiderbot noticed Reaper being held by Ravage. She looked so frightened.

"Reaper, are you okay?" Spiderbot asked the black and red femme as he reached out to her. Reaper only nodded slightly.

"I-I'm fine. J-Just sh-shaken up. But, th-thanks." Reaper said with a nervous smile. Spiderbot nodded before looking over at Bumblebee, who just couldn't stop looking at him with mixed emotions.

"What you did just then. That was . . . That was very brave Spider." Bumblebee said before looking down at his feet. "I guess you won't be hanging out with us anymore will you?" Spiderbot looked at his lover-bot with a sort of confused face.

"What in primus are you talking about 'Bee?! I'm not going anywhere." Spiderbot said, talking the yellow and black mech's head, softly turning it to face him. "We may be from two different worlds. But it's what brought us together, that'll keep us close. Forever." Spiderbot said before kissing his boyfriend. Bumblebee kissed back, both now with their optics closed.

**. . .**

"It's nice to get the rest of the day off." Ravage said as everyone walked home from school. Spiderbot, Bumblebee, and Reaper all nodded in agreement.

"Yep. And you know what's better?" Spiderbot asked the others before they all stopped to look at him in confusion. "I'm going into the superhero gig. I have a rare gift and I intend to use it! Besides, it's legal. The police actually encourage the extra help!" Spiderbot said as the group started back down the street.

"Wow." Bumblebee said with wide optics. Spiderbot nodded.

"I know right?! I was shocked too." Spiderbot said before pausing. "But the whole hero thing will only be in my spare time. I know it sounds selfish but I don't want all of my life to go to scrap just because of one thing."

"Well, whatever you do Spider, we'll support you no matter what." Ravage said with a smile before Bumblebee and Reaper agreed with a 'yeah' or a 'of course'. "Especially 'Bee for when you come back in the middle of the night and you'll be in the _mood_." Ravage said before she burst out in laughter. Spiderbot and Bumblebee looked at her with a unamused face. "I should run shouldn't I?" Ravage asked before Spiderbot, Bumblebee and even Reaper nodded. "Yipe!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Spiderbot and Bumblebee both yelled as the whole group ran down the street.

**. . .**

"I can not stress how upset with you I am." The grey mech in the next cell said to Knockout. Knockout rolled his optics.

"Whatever." He mumbled before the grey mech punched the bars next to Knockout's cell, making the red mech jump a little.

"I heard that." Megatron said with an extremely angery face.

**End of Chapter 6! Wait, you thought was the end? NOPE! It's only the begining! So stay tuned for the next chapter of Spiderbot's life to begin! Please review, no bad/mean reviews. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 7**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**A new chapter and a new begining! Spiderbot is now the new superhero of Iacon.`**

"Why would anyone want to steal that?" Reaper asked Spiderbot as everyone walked home from school. It was Friday and Spiderbot didn't look the best. He groaned before shrugging.

"I don't know. I guess they were hungry. I think they tried to steal about . . . fifty boxes of large pizzas from that pizza place." Spiderbot said, trying to remember how many pizzas the robbers tried to steal. Spiderbot then yawned before stretching. "Primus I'm exhausted!"

"Well, I'm not surprised! You've been fighting a hug amount of crime in a few days. You must be tired." Bumblebee said as he put Spiderbot's right arm over his shoulder. "C'mon, I'll carry you to your house."

"N-No, I-I'm fffine." Spiderbot said before he fell asleep, making him and Bumblebee fall over. Bumblebee then caught himself and Spiderbot befor they hit the pavement.

"Yeah, fine." Bumblebee said before walking down the street with the sleeping red and black mech in his arms. Bumblebee sighed before looking over at Reaper and Ravage. "I'll talk to you guys later. I'm going to bring Spiderbot home. Hopfully his dads aren't home yet so I can sneak him into bed without Heatwave trying to threaten me off." Bumblebee said. Reaper and Ravage both stopped, looked at each, then at Bumblebee and then at the sleeping mech in Bumblebee's arms.

"I think we should come with you." Ravage said "Just to make the story believable enough so Heatwave won't try and rip your spark out." Bumblebee stopped walking as he thought about what Ravage had said.

"Don't worry 'Bee, I'm sure he wouldn't really rip out your spark." Reaper said, trying to reassure Bumblebee. Bumblebee gulped.

"You don't know Heatwave." Bumblebee said before he started walking to Spiderbot's house again.

**. . .**

Spiderbot slowly opened his optics, his head a little numb, but that was nothing. He looked over at the clock. 7:30 PM. About 4 hours of sleep. He got up and shook his head befre getting out of bed.

"It's about time you woke up!" Bumblebee said from the corner, making Spiderbot jump a little. "Sorry Spider. Ravage and Reaper are downstairs waiting for us. We thought we'd stay over for the night to make sure you wouldn't go out crime-fighting!" Bumblebee said as he and Spiderbot went downstairs. "You okay now?" Bumblebee asked his lover-bot as they came to the last step.

"Yeah, just waking up, that's all." Spiderbot said as he saw Ravage and Reaper in the living room watching a movie. The two femmes turned to Spiderbot as he walked into the room.

"YOU'RE UP!" Ravage said loudly before pouncing onto Spiderbot.

"HEY! WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU DOING?!" Spiderbot said as he began to loose his balance before jumping backwards to regain it, doing a back-flip in mid-air.

"Nice save!" Ravage said with a smile before Spiderbot dropped her onto the floor.

"You sleep well?" Reaper asked Spiderbot as he sat down on the floor next to the black and red femme. Spiderbot shrugged.

"So and so." Spiderbot said as Ravage and Bumblebee sat downnext to Spiderbot. Spiderbot then noticed that his fathers weren't in the room, or the house for that matter. "Um. Where are my dads?" Spiderbot asked as the movie ended.

"They were here. But then they had to go somewhere. I think it was over to some meeting or something." Bumblebee explained as Spiderbot got back up, realizing how hungry he was.

"Okay, so I'm assuming you guys are staying over for the night." Spiderbot said as he walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Yeah we all called home and our parents said we could stay over for the night." Reaper said as Spiderbot stopped at the kitchen door.

"Holy primus!" Spiderbot said loudly as he saw twenty five boxes of pizza sitting on the counter. "When did this get here?!" Spiderbot asked extremely confused.

"The bot who runs the pizza place brought them over as a thank you present." Bumblebee explained as Spiderbot grabbed as slice. The pizza was still warm enough for him so he didn't have to heat it up. Spiderbot then walked back into the living room to find Ravage scanning through the selection of DVD's that were on the shelf of the T.V. stand.

"So, what movie do you guys wanna watch?" Ravage asked as she continued to scan through the DVD's. Spiderbot shrugged.

"I don't care. As long as it has a good story." Spiderbot said as he sat down on the floor.

"Me too. Even though I hate scary movies." Bumblebee said before he shook his head, thinking of the last horror movie he had watched.

"I'm with 'Bee. I'll watch any movie except scary ones. Me, not a fan." Reaper said before getting up and sitting on the couch before Bumblebee joined her.

"Okay, this one should be good." Ravage said as she opened up the DVD case, no one could really see the movie because Ravage was back on towards the others. Ravage then placed the movie into the DVD player before she walked over to the spot she had been sitting on earlier.

"So what did you choose?" Bumblebee asked Ravage with a suspicious look on his face plate. Ravage grinned. Spiderbot raised an optic at Ravage, thinking he knew what movie she had put in.

"Did you put in the scariest movie there?" Spiderbot whispered to Ravage. The femme nodded as the movie began. Dramatic muisc played in the background.

"RAVAGE!" Bumblebee and Reaper both yelled at Ravage as flashes of corpses came on screen. Spiderbot tried to contain his laughter as Bumblebee and Reaper chased after Ravage around the house.

**. . .**

The movie was now over and Ravage and Spidebot couldn't stop laughing at Reaper and Bumblebee's reaction to the ending of the horrifying film.

"You should have seen your faces!" Spiderbot said before he tried to stop laughing by webbing his mouth shut.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do now?" Ravage asked, getting off the floor before she sat down on the couch next to Bumblebee and Reaper. Spiderbot looked at the time. 12:00 A.M.

"I guess we could just play a game?" Spiderbot said after ripping the webbing off his face, his laughing atitude now gone.

"Sure. I'm okay with that." Reaper said with a soft smile. Bumblebee nodded.

"Okay, so what should we play?" Ravage asked. There was a pause for a good couple of minutes.

"I guess we can play truth or dare?" Spiderbot suggested with a shrug.

"Sure. Who wants to go first?" Bumblebee asked. Everyone looked at Spiderbot. Spiderbot narrowed his optics.

"Fine. I'll go first." Spiderbot said. "Um . . . Reaper. Truth or Dare?"

"Um . . . I guess truth."

"Okay. Who is your best friend in this room?" Spiderbot asked as he made a web-swing for him to sit on. Reaper looked over at Ravage with a smile.

"Ravage of course. She was the first one I met out of the three of you." Reaper said as Spiderbot go in the swing.

"Dude, that was way too easy!" Bumblebee said, crossing his arms before leaning back into the couch.

"Well sorry if I didn't know what to ask! Primus." Spiderbot said, muttering the last word as he gently swung back and forth in the web-swing. "Okay Reaper, your turn."

"Bumblebee, truth or dare?" Reaper asked the yellow and black mech. Bumblebee shrugged.

"Dare."

"Okay, um . . . I dare you to . . . kiss Spiderbot." Reaper dared Bumblebee. Everyone looked at her for a moment confused for a moment.

"That's not much of a dare Reaper." Ravage said.

"I know, but I figured since this is the first round, we'll make things easy. Then we'll work our way up." Reaper explained. Bumblebee and Spiderbot shrugged.

"Okay, I'm down with that." Bumblebee said as he got up from the couch, walking over to his sparkmate. Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Spiderbot before Spiderbot did the same, both confronting the other at the exact same time. A few minutes went by before they separated from their kiss and Bumblebee went to sit back down on the couch.

"Okay, your turn 'Bee." Spiderbot said, crossing his arms.

"Ravage, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Ravage paused for a moment, trying to remember.

"I can't remember." Ravage said with a shrug before turning to Spiderbot. Spiderbot sank into the web-swing, which just made him fall back out of it. "Okay Spiderbot, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Spiderbot groaned as he got out of his swing. "What do I have to do?"

"Go outside and jump onto the rooftop, then leap off, then land on the front lawn." Ravage dared Spiderbot. Spiderbot rolled his optics as he walked down the steps to the porch and went outside with everyone behind him. From the front yard Spiderbot only leapt up to the roof with only one jump.

"Okay, three . . . two . . . one!" Spiderbot yelled before summer-salting off the roof and landing on all four as he hit the ground. "Nailed it!" Spiderbot said with a grin.

**. . .**

3:30 A.M. The game was over, everyone was exhausted, except for Spiderbot who just sat up on the roof, gazing at the stars above. He sighed as a smile came to his face plate. He then heard his room window open. Bumblebee stuck his helm out of the window, looking around.

"Hey 'Bee." Spiderbot greeted his boyfriend as he crawled over to his bedroom window. "Can't sleep?" Bumblebee shook his helm.

"Nope. Just wanted to be with you." Bumblebee said as he climbed out of the window. "Ravage and Reaper are asleep on the couch. And Ravage is . . . well."

"Sleeping on top of Reaper?" Spiderbot asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee nodded as Spiderbot helped him onto the roof.

"So, I was wondering. When are we . . . um . . . finally going to do it?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot. Spiderbot shrugged.

"I don't know. When the time's right I guess." Spiderbot said before he wrapped his arms around Bumblebee. "But hey, when we do, do it. It'll be one of the best things ever." Spiderbot said as Bumblebee leaned his head back, looking up at Spiderbot. Spiderbot then kissed Bumblebee on the forehead. "I love you 'Bee." Spiderbot said with a smile.

"I love you too Spider." Bumblebee said before Spiderbot laid down, causing Bumblebee to do the same. Both of them just laid there, looking up at the stars.

**End of Chapter 7! Well, this was a sort of different chapter for this story. Hopefully I'll put more into the next one but until then. Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter! Take care and stay tuned for chapter 8! PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 8**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Okay, so before this chapter begins I just want to say is that flameeshadoww's story "New Student" is basically another half of this story. This story follows the mechs more than the femmes. Just want to point that out. So if there are a few unclear things, then go and read "New Student" by flameeshadoww. Anyways let's get into this new chapter!**

Spiderbot opened his optics slowly before getting out of bed. He stretched as he left his room and walked downstairs. Bumblebee and Reaper were in the living room but Ravage was no where to be seen.

"Where's Ravage?" Spiderbot asked Reaper and Bumblebee as he walked into the living room.

"She went out for a walk. She'll be back in a little bit." Bumblebee explained as Spiderbot sat down next to Reaper.

"Okay. So how'd you guys sleep?" Spiderbot asked Reaper and Bumblebee as he heard the front door open. Ravage walked into the house and up to the living room.

"I slept pretty well, and I think Reaper and Ravage did too." Bumblebee said looking over at Ravage who had just walked into the room.

"Y-Yeah we did. Or at least I did. Reaper, how'd you sleep?" Ravage asked looking over at the black and red femme. Reaper shrugged.

"I slept really well." Reaper said with a slight smile. "Didn't wake up once all night, not by anything." Ravage smilied a little, feeling her face plate heat up a little before walking into the kitchen so no one would notice. Spiderbot raised an optic towards Ravage, feeling a tad bit curious about how the femme was feeling.

"Anyone want pizza? I go heat some up if you want." Spiderbot said as he walked into the kitchen wth Ravage.

"Sure, why not." Reaper said.

"I'll have some too!" Bumblebee said with a smile before leaning back a little.

Ravage was looking out the window in the kitchen, not moving at all as Spiderbot walked over. Spiderbot could tell Ravage was trying to hide her feelings, just like Spiderbot had around Bumblebee before they got together. He remembered the agony he had gone through. And he couldn't slaging bare to see another friend go through the same thing. Spiderbot tapped Ravage's shoulder to get her attention. The femme looked over at Spiderbot with mixed emotions and a pinkish face plate.

"Don't hide your feelings. It'll destroy you from the inside out. I know how it's like Ravage. I've been there. If you need anything, just ask me and I'll try to help. Okay?" Spiderbot whispered with a friendly smile. A tear slid down Ravage's face plate before the femme hugged the red and black mech.

"Thanks." Ravage whispered back. Spiderbot hugged he back.

"No problem." Spiderbot whispered back before the two separated. "Now let's get the pizza."

**. . .**

Heatwave and Blades walked into the house quitely, trying not to wake up Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper. Heatwave and Blades walked upstairs to the living room to find everyone watching T.V.

"Morning guys! How was your night?" Blades asked as Heatwave noticed the pizzas in the kitchen.

"And why'd you buy so much pizza?" Heatwave asked as Spiderbot turned to his fathers.

"It was a thank you gift from the owner of that pizza place I helped stop the robbers from robbing. He gave me twenty five pizzas." Spiderbot explained as Blades walked over, giving Spiderbot a kiss on the forehead.

"So what'd you guys do last night?" Blades asked as he walked over next to Heatwave.

"We watched some movies, played some games, and that was it." Ravage said, not looking away from the T.V. screen.

"So what are your plans for today?" Heatwave asked. Spiderbot shrugged.

"I guess we'll just . . . go and do something somewhere. I really have no idea what to do." Spiderbot said before a breaking news bulletin came onto the T.V.

"_Breaking news! We have confirmed reports of a bank robbery in progress at the first national bank of Iacon. All avilable police officers are at the scene as we speak. We'll bring you the story as it developes._" A reporter mech said over the T.V. Spiderbot got up from his seat and raced up to his room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Heatwave called out to Spiderbot.

"I'm a superhero remember? I'm off to save the day!" Spiderbot said before opening his window. Spiderbot then began to make his way to the bank.

**. . .**

"Hurry up with that stuff! The cops'll get in here any second now!" A yellow and red mech told two other mechs, both with full black color schemes. Spiderbot lurked up in the shadows, watching his crimimal prey.

_Only three of them? Good. That makes my job __alot__ easier._ Spiderbot thought as he went into stealth mode. _Okay, that yellow and red mech must be the boss, but I better go after the other two first. Just to be sure._ Spiderbot thought as he crawled over the two black mechs. Spiderbot fired two web-shots, both splating the two black mechs' mouths before Spiderbot jumped down, venom stung both the mechs in the neck, threw them up to the ceiling and sticking them there with some webbing.

"I told you two to HURRY UP!" The yellow and red mech yelled before turning around to see Spiderbot.

"Sorry, they're a little tied up at the moment." Spiderbot said as he pointed to the ceiling. "I'd advise you to give up now, I'm Iacon's all new hero. And you . . . well, let's face it with that color scheme, it'd be a shocker if you took me down!" Spiderbot said before his spider sense went off. "Hey! Watch it!" Spiderbot said loudly as he leapt into the air, avoiding a ray of blaster fire.

"That's why I'm called the Shocker!" The yellow and red mech said as he continued to fire at Spiderbot.

"Really? The Shocker?! Did your parents give you that name or did you come up with it all by you wittle self?" Spiderbot asked as he jammed Shocker's blasters with webbing before kicking him out of the bank doors. Shocker crashed right into a police drone as Spiderbot leapt out of the bank. "OH! That had to be a shocker, for you!" Spiderbot said before waving. "See ya around guys!" Spiderbot spun a webline before swinging off home.

**. . .**

"Dude you were awesome!" Ravage said as Spiderbot dropped down onto the front lawn, everyone running out to greet him home.

"Primus yeah! You were epic Spidey!" Bumblebee said with a happy smile. Reaper smilied too.

"Thanks guys. Hey, where are my dads? Was there an emergency or something?" Spiderbot asked knowing that Heatwave and Blades were rescue bots and were regularly called out to help out around Cybertron.

"Yeah, your dads had to go and help out at . . . What was it again?" Reaper asked Bumblebee and Ravage, knowing what it was but just couldn't remember.

"I think it was a flood." Bumblebee explained as everyone walked into the house. Spiderbot nodded.

"Okay. So, who's hungry?" Spiderbot asked, turning to his friends. Everyone raised their hands. "Come on." Spiderbot said before leading everyone into the house, the door closing behind them.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 8! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Take care and stay tuned for chapter 9! PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 9**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hope you've all enjoyed the story so far! And now let the ninth chapter begin!**

Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all ate their pizza in near silence, for some odd reason.

"So, what are we doing today?" Reaper asked as Spiderbot glanced at the time.

"I have no idea. I feel a bit brain dead honestly." Spiderbot said as he slouched down in his chair.

"How about we just go to the ice cream shop?" Bumblebee suggested as Spiderbot got up from his seat, walking over to the fridge.

"I guess we can. Anyone want an energon cube?" Spiderbot asked while opening the fridge door.

"Please."

"Sure."

"Okay."

Spiderbot grabbed four cubes of energon before closing the fridge door, walking over to his friends and giving a cube to each friend.

"Thanks." Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all said at the same time before they began to drink their energon.

"No problem. Just put the cubes in the sink when you're done." Spiderbot said before drinking his own energon.

**. . .**

Everyone was now one their energon. Bumblebee and Reaper were in the living room watching T.V. while Spiderbot was tinkering on some things in his room. Ravage decided to go up to Spiderbot's room to talk to him about her little problem* (Read chapter 4 of New Student by flameeshadoww for details). Ravage paused as she came up to Spiderbot's room door.

_Maybe I should come back later. No, I need the help. I'm completely confused on how to tell Reaper and Spiderbot's done this before. He'll know what to do._ Ravage thought before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Spiderbot said through his room door to Ravage. Ravage slowly opened the door and walked into Spiderbot's room, closing the door behind her. "Oh, hey Ravage. You okay?"

"Sort of. Um . . . Can I ask you something?" Ravage asked Spiderbot. Spiderbot nodded, noticing Ravage's non-pleasent state. "Well, um . . . Okay, I'm going to go straight to the point. I like Reaper. And well, I don't really know how to tell her." Ravage said before stopping.

"Well, I guess you just be yourself." Spiderbot said.

"But, what if she doesn't like me back?" Ravage asked Spiderbot. Spiderbot sighed.

"Well, if that's the case then I guess that will be it. Then at least it'll finally be settled." Spiderbot said before pausing, looking over at a little spider that was crossing his work desk. "Hey there little guy." Spiderbot said as he let the spider crawl onto his arm. "Ravage, I hate to see you like this. So I'll do what I can to see if Reaper likes you back." Spiderbot said as he got up from his chair. Ravage's optics widened.

"Wha-What?! You will! You really will!" Ravage asked in surprise. Spiderbot nodded.

"I really will. Don't worry. I'll find out if she does like you. One way or the other. And no I won't harm her. And this little guy's going to help me." Spiderbot said, looking at the spider that was on his shoulder.

"How is a spider going to help you?" Ravage asked. Spiderbot smilied a little.

"Well, aside from my powers I can also comunicate with spiders, thanks to my spider sense." Spiderbot explained as he opened his door. "Don't worry Ravage. I'll find out for you." Ravage smilied as she and Spiderbot walked down stairs to the living room.

"Thank you." Ravage whispered.

"No problem." Spiderbot whispered back before he noticed the time. 6:00 PM. "Wow, the time has gone by fast." Spiderbot pointed out as he laid a hand on Reaper's shoulder, who was sitting close by Spiderbot and Ravage."I guess you guys should be heading home." Spiderbot suggested as the spider crawled onto Reaper's shoulder and into one of the gaps in her outer shell, safely hidden.

**. . .**

The rain poured down onto Reaper's room windows as she wrote in her diary. The spider crawled out of it's hiding place and watched what Reaper was writing.

_Man, I feel like some creep right now. _Spiderbot thought from outside of Reaper's room, his back clinging onto the house for him as he recieved the messages from the spider. _But, it's for Ravage. And for Reaper too in a sense. Wait a sec! Oh wow, this may work out after all!_ Spiderbot thought before fliping over to face the house, climbing up the wall to Reaper's room window and knocking on it. Reaper jumped a little on her bed before looking towards the source of the sound. Spiderbot waved before opening Reaqper's window, perching himself on the window cill.

"Spiderbot, what are you doing here?" Reaper asked as she relaxed again.

"Well . . . how do I say this? Ravage likes alot and she's upset about the whole thing and she asked me to see if you like her back and . . . yeah. I know you like Ravage back." Spiderbot said calmly but a little fast. Reaper's optics widened as all of Spiderbot's words sunk in. "Don't worry, I won't tell her. That's your job. I'm just telling you because you should make the first move."

"Thanks Spider." Reaper said with a soft smile. Spiderbot smilied back, nodded, then left the femme's room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

**. . .**

"Out of all the times someone has to rob a store, it has to here and now!" Spiderbot yelled at a green and yellow mech that was racing down the street.

"Gah!" The mech yelled as Spiderbot webbed his feet together, forcing him to the ground. Spiderbot dropped down, turned over the mech and webbed his hands together before lifting him up, off the ground, putting him up against the wall.

"Now, you listen to me. The next time I catch you robbing a store, you're going to the scrap heap. GOT IT?!" Spiderbot threatened as he bashed the mech's helm against the wall, green liquid pouring out of his mouth. Spiderbot paused as he noticed the substance glowing on the ground. Spiderbot webbed the mech to the wall before kneeling down to examine the green slim. "Is this energon? Or some sort of drug? I better get home and examine it there." Spiderbot thought aloud as he scooped up the substance with a jar he had in his sub-space before leaving.

**. . .**

"Woah! This . . . what it is . . . is some sort of bot enhancer! It actually upgrades the consumer as it travels throughout the body!" Spiderbot said as he worked. "This almost seems flawless! But I've gotta run some more tests to be sure." Spiderbot said before his phone rang. Spiderbot pressed the speaker button. "Hello?"

_"Hey Spider! What 'ya doin'?"_ Bumblebee asked on the other end of the line.

"I'm working on something. I found some sort of weird green energon-like substance earlier and I'm trying to see what it is exactly." Spiderbot explained as he continued his work.

_"Look over at your window."_ Bumblebee said before Spiderbot as he was told. Spiderbot's optics widened as he saw Bumblebee sitting on his roof.

"How long have you been there?" Spiderbot asked Bumblebee as he opened the window.

"About fifthteen minutes or so." Bumblebee said as he crawled into the room. "Can I stay here for the night?" Spiderbot looked at Bumblebee with a raised optic.

"Um . . . not trying to be mean or anything but, why?" Spiderbot asked as he and Bumblebee sat down on Spiderbot's bed.

"I just miss you. And we've been busy most of the day and away from each other. Why can't we just have a night together? Just me and you?" Bumblebee asked as he leaned in close to Spiderbot, making the red and black mech blush.

"How about we sleep? I told you 'Bee I don't wanna rush this." Spiderbot said as he got up from his bed, walking over to his desk before putting the green substance into a jar and sealing it into the glass object.

"Can we at least make out a bit?" Bumblebee asked before Spiderbot paused, thinking about the anwser. He shrugged as he turned to the yellow and black mech he loved.

"Sure, why not?" Spiderbot said before hopping in bed with Bumblebee, pulling the covers over him and the yellow and black mech before they began their little session. A few minutes passed before they separated for air.

"I love you Spider."

"I love you too 'Bee." Spiderbot said before kissing Bumblebee again.

**End of Chapter 9! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter like all the others! I've had a blast writing this and I hope you guys have been really liking this! Anyways take care and stay tuned for later chapters. PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 10**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Chapter 10! Awesome! We've hit the double digits! We haven't done that in a bit! So yeah, Enjoy this awesome new chapter!**

Spiderbot opened his optics slowly, looking over at his work desk. Spiderbot felt a arm wrap itself around him, bring him closer to the yellow and black he loved for a hug. Spiderbot smilied as he turned over and faced his sleeping Bumblebee, kissing the mech on the forehead before closing his optics.

"Nope, you're not going back to sleep." Bumblebee said in a half awake voice before opening his optics. Spiderbot smilied happily with his optics still closed.

"Just five more minutes mommy." Spiderbot joked before hugging the yellow and black mech tightly. Bumblebee kissed Spiderbot on the forehead gentely before Spiderbot opened his optics.

"Morning sleepy head." Bumblebee said with a smile before he and Spiderbot kissed.

"Okay, we better get up, I've still gotta get to work on that slim sample and you should get out of here before my dads catch you in here." Spiderbot said as squirmed out of Bumblebee's grip before crawling out of bed. Bumblebee groaned in annoyance, wanting nothing more than to just stay in the room with Spiderbot.

"I hate that I can't just stay here with you in the mornings." Bumblebee said before getting out of the bed and walking towards the window. Spiderbot sighed a little before smiling.

"Look on the bright side, at least you spent the night with your boyfriend." Spiderbot said, walking over to the window as Bumblebee crawled through it. Once out of the room Bumblebee turned around, facing Spiderbot as the red and black mech leaned on the window cill. Spiderbot and Bumblebee then kissed, both meeting half way. "See ya later big bot." Spiderbot said with a wink before Bumblebee got off the roof. Spiderbot closed his window and walked over to his desk, sat down in his chair before he resumed his work from the previous night.

**. . .**

Spiderbot walked up the steps of the Iacon police department. He paused for a moment. He hated going into this place for some strange reason. He always assumed it was because he was a technorganic and alot of bots were afraid of those, but now he thought it was because of Prowl. Prowl the police-bot was killed by Knockout and it was Spiderbot's fault for not acting sooner. Spiderbot sighed before entering the building. The place was almost completely empty, most of the bots were gone to help out with some big crisis out in Kaon. Only a few remained back here in Iacon. Spiderbot walked up to the main desk to see the femme at the desk hard at work.

"Uh . . . Hi. I'm here to see Chase." Spiderbot said a little nervously as he never really came to the building by himself before. The blue and black femme looked at Spiderbot for a moment before pointing towards Spiderbot's right.

"He's down the hall to the left, can't miss 'im." The femme said without looking up from her work.

"Thanks." Spiderbot said before walking down the long hallway. He stopped at the end of the path before taking a left, like the femme said. At the end of the hall he could the see the label 'Officer Chase' on the last door. Spiderbot sighed, glad to have finally found a friend in this big place. He stopped at the door before knocking.

"One moment!" Spiderbot heard the police bot say before hearing thing fall over. "Nah . . . Primus!" A few moments passed before the door opened, revealing Chase. "Oh, hello Spiderbot. What brings you here?" Chase asked as he allowed Spiderbot to enter. Once inside the office Spiderbot took out the jar of green energon-like slim from his sub-space, showing it to Chase.

"I found this on a green and yellow mech last night. Any idea what it is?" Spiderbot asked Chase. Chase took the jar from Spiderbot and examined it closly.

"It appears to be synthetic energon." Chase stated before handing the jar back to Spiderbot.

"Isn't that stuff supossed to be in hostpitals?" Spiderbot asked as he put the jar back into his sub-space. Chase nodded.

"Yes, but it also has some side affects." Chase explained before opening his office door again. "Now, if you excuse me I have some work to do" Chase said as Spiderbot left the office.

**. . .**

"Synthetic energon?" Shockwave said as he rubbed his helm, thinking about Spiderbot's request for help. "Sure, come on in Spider." Shockwave said, allowing Spiderbot to enter the house.

"Thanks Shockwave, I just need to run a few reaction tests." Spiderbot said as he took the jar out of his sub-space, laying it on Shockwave's work desk. "Do you have anything that have a open power storage?" Spiderbot asked Shockwave. Shockwave pointed over to the top droar on Spiderbot's right. Spiderbot opened the droar and grabbed the small purple gun. "A electricity gun?" Spiderbot asked. Shockwave nodded in confirmation. Spiderbot shrugged before turning the gun on to three hundred volts. "Okay, let's see what happens." Spiderbot said before firing at the jar. The synthetic energon swirmed and swished all over the jar, moving with the electric current before t stopped. Spiderbot opened the jar and poured the substance onto the desk. The green slim moved a little towards Spiderbot. Both Spiderbot and Shockwave jumped back with fright.

"By the alspark!" Shockwave yelled. "You've created life!" Spiderbot froze for a moment, staring at his creation before leaning forward, continuing to stare at it.

"Wow. This is . . . This is unbelievable!" Spiderbot said before the green substance turned black. Spiderbot raised an optic in curiousity at the substance. "Hmm . . . perhaps some sort of emotional trigger? I wonder if . . . " Spiderbot said before the slim leapt at him, cling to his faceplate before quickly spreading over him, flowing as well as melding with his outer shell.

"Spiderbot!" Shockwave yelled before Spiderbot fell to the ground, his color scheme now completely black before it turned back to normal. "Spiderbot, are you alright?!" Shockwave asked as he bent down to help his friend up. Spiderbot nodded before grabbed Shockwave's hand and getting off the ground.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine. Primus that scared me!" Spiderbot said as he noticed his color scheme change from red and black to black and red. "Woah! Must be a part of the transformation or something. Holy primus is that the time?!" Spiderbot asked as he noticed the time. 5:00 PM.

"Yes, that is the current time, but why are you so . . . ?" Shockwave asked before he noticed Spiderbot was gone. "Spider?"

**. . .**

Spiderbot crawled in through his bedroom window after opening it. He quickly raced to his door as his color scheme changed back to normal. Spiderbot paused as he reached for the door, noticing the change.

_Did . . . Did the substance react to my thoughts?! Did it just obey my 'command'?_ Spiderbot thought as he opened his door, walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. _This stuff is amazing!_ Spiderbot thought before noticing a note on the fridge. A tentacle came out of Spiderbot's outer shell and grabbed the note, retracting back to Spiderbot. _Oooookay?_ Spiderbot thought before turning his attention back to the note.

_"Spiderbot, we're off again on another assignment. Sorry sweetspark. But there is still some extra pizza left over for you in the fridge. Me and daddy love you Spider. See you soon. -Daddy Blades XOXOXO 3"_ The note said. Spiderbot smilied, knowing how much his fathers loved him and vise versa.

**. . .**

"Oh primus that's the stuff!" A brown and yellow mech said as he was injected with synthetic energon.

"There, now get the slag out of here! We'll call you when we need your help." A green and purple mech with five optics said as the brown and yellow mech walked out of the alley, a huge smile on his face. "Soon you'll be free Megatron. Soon." Lugnut said before disappearing into the shadows of the alley.

**Well, things are begining to pick up again aren't they? Hope you guys enjoyed. Please stay tuned for the next chapter as well as review. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 11**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Well, here is chapter 11. Hope you guys like it! ENJOY!**

_I've been at this all night. Tracking down the head drug-dealer. No luck._ Spiderbot thought as he swung through Iacon. He sighed before landing on a nearby rooftop. _I better get home. I've got school tomorrow and being tired isn't going to help me at all._ Spiderbot thought as he perched himself on the edge of the roof, rain covering him from helm to foot. Spiderbot then looked at his hands, thinking about the substance he had brought to life before leaping off the building and swinging home.

**. . .**

Monday morning. Always the worst time of the school week. Spiderbot walked down the street alone towards his school. Spiderbot's optics lowered as he continued to think about the substance, worrying about what might happen. Spiderbot then shook his head, choosing to ignore the thoughts as he arrived at his school. Spiderbot found Bumblebee, Ravage, and Reaper over by their usual hang out spot by the lockers.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Spiderbot greeted before he noticed Ravage and Reaper's unamused stares. "Oh . . . you guys are mad at me aren't you?" Spiderbot asked, rubbing the back of his helm nervously.

"Not mad . . . as much as annoyed." Ravage said crossing her arms. Spiderbot smilied a little.

"So . . . You two together now?" Spiderbot asked before Bumblebee stepped into the conversation.

"Wait, wait, wait. So you hooked them up?!" Bumblebee asked a little confused. Spiderbot face-palmed, the smile still on his face.

"No, I just sort of helped them out." Spiderbot said before loking around. No one was in the hallway. "So, how about some photos of the new couple?" Spiderbot asked as a tentacle came out of his outer shell, reached into his sub-space and got out his phone. Everyone's optics widened before Spiderbot noticed what the slim had done. "Nah primus." Spiderbot said, narrowing his optics as he took his phone out of the tentacle's grip.

"Uh, Spider . . . What is that stuff?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot. Spiderbot sighed, not really wanting to tell his friends about the entity he had created, but it had to come out some time.

"You remember that green stuff that was in my room?" Spiderbot asked Bumblebee before the yellow and black mech nodded. "Well, that was synthetic energon, and aparently if you blast the stuff with three hundred volts of electricity it'll come to life and act as a symbiote-like creature, upgrading you completely only to survive inside of you." Spiderbot explained. Everyone just blinked a couple of times before they shrugged a 'okay'. "Now, Bumblebee you come over here and Ravage and Reaper, you two stay there." Spiderbot ordered as he opened the photo app on his phone. "Smile!" Spiderbot said before the two femmes did as they were told. Spiderbot then pressed the picture taking button on his phone. "Wow, I should be a photographer instead of a superhero." Spiderbot said as he showed everyone.

"Wow, good job." Reaper said with a smile as she blushed.

"Yeah, epic job." Ravage commented as Bumblebee took a look.

"Wow, even though that was a simple picture to take, you took that to a whole new level of awesome." Bumblebee said with a smile. Spiderbot looked at the picture with a sort of confused face.

"I wouldn't call it that good, but okay." Spiderbot said before the bell rang. Time for the only class the four of them all had together. Language. Spiderbot and Ravage both liked this subject the most out of all of them, one because it was fun and creative and two because they loved writing stories. "Okay, we better get to class." Spiderbot sad before everyone went to their lockers to get their things for class.

**. . .**

Spiderbot gazed out the window at Iacon, the city he protected. He growled in annoyance before facing the front of the class. His teacher-bot was being her normal bitchy self and of course she noticed Spiderbot's tired state. She walked over to the red and black mech, he steps making a sort of clicking sound as she aproched.

"Spiderbot, can you explain to me, and the whole class why you're so . . . tired today?" Spiderbot narrowed his optics at his teacher-bot before shrugging in reply.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night." The teacher-bot didn't stop staring at Spiderbot, making him get madder. "That's it. If you want me to show you proof then all you have to do is ask for it." Spiderbot said as he felt his optics turn red with anger. The teacher-bot folded her arms before walking back up to the front of the class room again. Spiderbot then slouched back down and tried to calm himself down a little.

**. . .**

"You okay?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot. He knew his boyfriend wasn't alright, he knew that he was upset and angry. Spiderbot nodded his helm, not wanting Bumblebee to worry.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Spiderbot said with a fake smile. "Just tired." Bumblebee gave Spiderbot a concerned look.

"I'm with 'Bee. You don't really look too good, Spider." Ravage said as she laid a hand on Spiderbot's shoulder. Spiderbot sighed.

"I'm fine. But thanks for the concern you guys." Spiderbot said before the bell rang for lunch. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some work to do." Spiderbot said before leaving the classroom. Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all looked at each other, all with worried expressions on their face plates.

**. . .**

"Tell me who your supplier is!" Spiderbot said loudly as he bashed the bot he held against the wall. "NOW!" The mech was silent, overtaken with fear. "I. Said. Now!"

"L-L-Lugnut! The guy's name is Lugnut. He has a place at the old warehouses! That's all I know! I SWEAR!" The mech yelled as he oiled himself. Spiderbot smilied as his color scheme changed to black and red.

"You have just made my day." Spiderbot said before throwing the mech into a nearby dumpster. "Look out Lugnut. The newly upgraded Spiderbot is coming for you!"

**. . .**

The three walked in silence down the road as they all walked home. Spiderbot hadn't returned from what he had been doing and Bumblebee was really starting to worry.

"I hope he's okay" Bumblebee kept repeating to himself, over and over as they walked. Ravage narrowed her optics in annoyance while Reaper was trying to calm Bumblebee down.

"Don't worry 'Bee. I'm sure Spiderbot is just fine." Reaper said as the three of them reached Bumblebee's house. No one was home around this time of day. Bumblebee knew this, and in his present state it made his door wings droop with sadness.

"I'll see you guys later." Bumblebee said as he walked up to his front door. Ravage and Reaper both looked at each other then over to Bumblebee before racing over.

"Is it okay if we come in with you?" Ravage asked, not wanting Bumblebee to get too over-worried about Spiderbot. Bumblebee's optics widened for a moment before he nodded, opening the door to let Ravage and Reaper inside.

**. . .**

_If I don't find Lugnut here, I'll be so mad at that slagin' hunk of junk, I'll . . . BINGO!_ Spiderbot thought as he crept into the old warehouse, sticking to the shadows as he spotted Lugnut over in the far corner of the room. _Now to stop him from selling anymore of those drugs before he has enough to create an army!_ Spiderbot thought as he went into stealth mode, making his way over to where Lugnut was.

"Please Lugnut . . . I-I'll do anything for a fix! PLEASE!" A blue and yellow mech pleaded Lugnut. The green and purple mech just chuckled, making Spiderbot narrow his optics at him.

"Sorry pal, I'm all out of the stuff. Come back in a week." Lugnut said, turning away from the mech. The blue and yellow bot growled before leaving. Spiderbot slowly crawled to the floor as Lugnut passed him. "Heh. Sucker." Lugnut said as Spiderbot leapt at him, exiting stealth mode.

"LUGNUT!" Spiderbot yelled as he tackled the larger mech to the ground. "Your drug dealer days are numbered!" Lugnut grabbed Spiderbot by the helm before smashing him into the floor.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YA FREAK!" Lugnut yelled before racing out of the warehouse. Spiderbot growled like a wild animale before racing after Lugnut.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PEICE OF SCRAP!" The black and red mech yelled as he crashed through the wall of the warehouse, landing in front of Lugnut. Lugnut paused for a brief moment before turning around to run the other way. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! THE PARTY'S ONLY JUST STARTED!" Spiderbot said loudly in a twisted voice as he wrapped Lugnut in a strong batch of webbing. "And a good party, must always come a great feed!" Spiderbot said as claws extended out of hs digits.

"AAHHH! NO! DON'T!" Lugnut yelled with fear. "I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!" Spiderbot paused as if something was triggered in his mind. What was he doing? What was he becoming?! Spiderbot dropped Lugnut to the ground before leaping away from the area.

**. . .**

"Thanks guys. I really need that boost. I just can't help but worry about Spiderbot, you know?" Bumblebee said as he, Reaper and Ravage walked to his front door. The two femmes nodded.

"Yeah, we know what you mean." Ravage said before she and Reaper waved goodbye. Bumblebee waved back before closing his door. Bumblebee paused for a moment as his worry returned, he then dragged himself up to his room before closing and locking the door behind him.

**. . .**

Spiderbot swung through Iacon with great speed, trying to ease his troubled mind.

_PRIMUS!PRIMUS!PRIMUS!PRIMUS!_ Spiderbot thought as he landed on the old clock tower. _I nearly killed a bot! I nearly killed Lugnut! This-This stuff has gotta go! It needs to die!_ Spiderbot thought as the clock struck 7:00PM. The sound made the substance leak off of Spiderbot. _THAT'S IT! Ultra sonic sounds! Just have to make a loud enough noise to REALLY do the job!_ Spiderbot thought as he got closer to the clock, as it rang again. The substance squealed in pain. _One last ring should do it!_ Spiderbot thought a few seconds before the bell rang again, making the substance disolve into nothing._ It's dead. The slim is . . . dead._ Spiderbot thought as he spun a webline, making his way home. _Primus I'm beat. I better go check on 'Bee. He must be worried sick!_

**. . .**

"Bumblebee? You in there?!" Spiderbot asked through the window of Bumblebee's room as he dropped down onto his roof. Spiderbot's optics widened as he saw Bumblebee crying in the corner. Spiderbot quickly opened the window and crawled into the room, making his way over to the yellow and black mech. " 'Bee? You okay?" Spiderbot asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee looked up at the red and black mech with sad optics.

"I saw so worried about you." Bumblebee said as more tears slid down his faceplate. "I thought something . . . bad happened to you." Spiderbot's optics widened before they softened. "I thought you left me." Spiderbot sat dow in front of Bumblebee.

"I'll never leave you."

"Promise?"

"Of course." Spiderbot said before kissing Bumblebee. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

**End of Chapter 11. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please stay tuned for the next one. Take car everyone! PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 12**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

Spiderbot and Bumblebee walked down the road towards their school, having a little chat.

"So, that slim is dead?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot. Spiderbot nodded.

"Yep. I'm finally free of that bunch of scrap." Spiderbot said as they arrived at the parking lot. Spiderbot and Bumblebee then noticed Ravage and Reaper at the front of the school. "Hey Ravage! Hey Reaper!" Spiderbot said happily, practically skipping over to the two femmes.

"Hey guys." Reaper greeted Spiderbot and Bumblebee. "So, you seem alot better today." Reaper said. Spiderbot nodded.

"Yep! I got rid of that stupid slim! Guh! That stuff was taking over my mind! But, it's gone now!" Spiderbot said before looking over at Ravage, noticing that she hadn't said anything yet. "Ravage are you okay?" Ravage looked up at Spiderbot before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, Reaper do you want to tell them or should I?" Ravage asked Reaper. Reaper shrugged.

"You can tell them, I don't really care." Reaper said with a soft smile.

"Okay, well . . . me and Reaper were talking yesterday and we thought you guys would like to go on a double date with us." Ravage explained to Spiderbot and Bumblebee. Both the mechs just looked at Ravage and Reaper blanky for a few minutes before they shrugged.

"It sounds like fun." Spiderbot and Bumblebee both said at the same time before looking at each other. "Jinx!" They both said again. "Jinx!JINX!JINX!JINX!JINX!JINX!" They both continued before pausing. Ravage and Reaper were just watching and laughing at this funny moment.

**. . .**

The bell rang for lunch before everyone went to their own little groups. The cafeiteria was now crowded with mechs and femmes as always and the line up at the food area. Spiderbot drank a bit of his energon before a thought crossed his mind. Where were he, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper going for their double date? Spiderbot felt a hand being laid on his shoulder.

"Hey 'Bee." Spiderbot said as Bumblebee took a seat right next to Spiderbot. "How was your last class?" Bumblebee shrugged.

"It was alright, but I was just thinking about where we're going for our double date." Bumblebee said before Spiderbot widened his optics.

"Why are we so in sync today?" Spiderbot asked Bumblebee before Ravage and Reaper walked over. "Hey Ravage, where are we going for the double date?" Spiderbot asked before taking a bite out of his pizza slice.

"I was thinking the amusement park outside of the city." Ravage said as she and Reaper sat down across the table from Spiderbot and Bumblebee.

"I've never been to a amusement park before." Reaper said as Ravage began to eat her lunch.

"Well, that'll make the experience even more awesome!" Spiderbot said with a smile after taking a drink of his energon. Reaper smilied before digging into her food.

**. . .**

"We'll meet you guys at the park in about an hour or so." Ravage said as she and Reaper walked to Reaper's house.

"Okay, see you guys there!" Bumblebee said before he and Spiderbot went into Spiderbot's house.

"I'm so glad my dads aren't home right now." Spiderbot said as he and Bumblebee made their way up to his room.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want father Heatwave to be over protective or daddy Blades to be all happy. I just want a hour to relax a bit you know?" Spiderbot said as he and Bumblebee entered his room. Bumblebee nodded his helm understandingly as Spiderbot webbed the door shut before walking over to his desk, opening the top right droar. "Here, I got something for you. I was saving it for a dinner date but I think now would be a better time to give it to you." Spiderbot said as he passed Bumblebee a small box. Bumblebee paused before looking over at Spiderbot. "Open it." Spiderbot said with a soft smile. Bumblebee looked back down at the box before unwrapping it gently. He then took of the lid of the box. His optics widened at the unexpected gift. It was a necklace with a spark locket attached to it. "Open the locket." Spiderbot said.

"You didn't have to get me this Spider." Bumblebee said as a tear came to his optic. Spiderbot smilied as Bumblebee saw a small picture of him and Spiderbot in the locket. "You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to. You're my sparkmate, now and forever!" Spiderbot said before kissing Bumblebee on the forehead. "And I'll always be with you, physically, mentally, and in your spark."

"Thank you so much Spider." Bumblebee said, hugging the red and black mech. Spiderbot smilied before hugging back.

"You're welcome."

**. . .**

Spiderbot dropped down to the entrance of the amusement park with Bumblebee on his back. Bumblebee got off of Spiderbot's back as Ravage and Reaper arrived.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Reaper said as they all walked in. Ravage smilied at her girlfriend as Spiderbot leaned against Bumblebee, making the yellow and black mech smile down at him. "So, where to first?"

"Roller coaster!" Spiderbot said as he got off of Bumblebee's shoulder. Ravage and Bumblebee shrugged.

"Let's go!" Reaper said before she and Spiderbot ran towards the giant ride with Bumblebee and Ravage behind them. This was going to be a good night, Spiderbot just knew it!

**End of chapter 12! Go check out flameeshadoww's story "New Student" for the other half of this whole story so far and onward. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. Please take care and I hope you stay tuned for more! PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 13**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Well, here's chapter 13 for you all! Hope you like it!**

Spiderbot and Bumblebee had just dropped off Ravage and Reaper and were now at Spiderbot's front door. There was a some what short pause between the two before Bumblebee spoke up.

"Well, I'll see you in school tomorrow." Bumblebee said with a smile before Spiderbot hugged him. Bumblebee hugged back.

"I hate it when you have to leave." Spiderbot said as he let go of Bumblebee. Bumblebee smilied at him.

"You know I will never really leave you." Bumblebee said, making Spiderbot smile as he reached into Bumblebee's sub-space, grabbing the necklace he gave him with the spark locket.

"I know you'll never truely leave me for as long as I live." Spiderbot said before putting the necklace back into Bumblebee's sub-space. Bumblebee smilied a few seconds before Spiderbot kissed him. "Good night." Spiderbot said before walking into his house as Bumblebee left with his face plate a bright red.

"Good night." Bumblebee repeated as he walked home.

**. . . **

Midnight. The jail was dead silent, which was a shocker considering Knockout hardly ever did shut up. Megatron glanced at the time before looking out his window at Iacon.

"What is taking Lugnut so long?" Megatron asked himself aloud before hearing footsteps coming down the hall towards the cells. A black mech opened the door to the holding cells before looking around to see if anyone else was in the room. "Where's Lugnut?" Megatron asked the black mech. The mech shrugged before he grabbed the cell keys.

"Beats me. Word is that Spiderbot guy got him." The mech said as he unlocked Megatron's cell, letting the dangerous criminal out before releasing Knockout as well.

"Well, it's about time!" Knockout said in a slight annoyance. The black mech growled at Knockout angerly.

"Thank you Barricade for releasing us." Megatron said to his ally before changing his right hand into a blaster. "Now, let us make our escape." Megatron said before firing at a outer wall, creating an exit before the three bots left the building.

**One Week Later . . .**

Thursday afternoon classes sucked for Spiderbot. Why? Because they made him wish it was Friday instead of Thursday. Spiderbot groaned as he looked around the classroom, looking for something to entertain him. His current class was math and they had a test to do. Spiderbot of course was finished where he was a big brain and all, so now he was bored. He then noticed something out in the parking lot, or rather someone. Knockout was in the parking lot, leaning against a wall and looking around.

_How in Primus is Knockout here?! Isn't he suopossed to be in prison?!_ Spiderbot thought before the final bell rang. _I better get Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper out of here before taking care of Knockout._ Spiderbot thought as he rushed out of the classroom.

**. . .**

"Ah, finally! Took you long enough." Knockout said with a evil smirk as he got off the wall. Spiderbot narrowed his optics at the red mech.

"What do you want Knockout?"

"Payback." Knockout said as he transformed his hand into a saw before charging at Spiderbot. Spiderbot leapt over Knockout before firing a webline at his back, snagging him before yanking him over. "Not this time!" Knockout said, cutting the webline in mid-air before slashing at Spiderbot. Spiderbot leaned back enough to completely dodge the attack.

"Not bad for a back-stabbing peice of scrap." Spiderbot said before going into his stealth mode, getting behind Knockout. Knockout turned around, swinging his saw-arm at Spiderbot. Spiderbot grabbed the limb, stopping it a few inches away from his face plate before venom stinging Knockout in the neck. "Now go to sleep." Spiderbot said as the venom sting traveled through Knockout, knocking him out. Spiderbot paused, looking down at the red mech confused. "How did you escape?"

**. . .**

"I'm sorry you hadn't heard Spiderbot, but he along with Megatron escaped just last week." Chase said as he locked up Knockout in his cell. Spiderbot's optics narrowed at the red mech in the cell.

"Who was on gaurd duty during those hours?"

"Barricade. And we are already checking out his apartment now. If he did do it. Then we'll know." Chase said as he looked down at Spiderbot. Spiderbot noticed Chase's stare.

"Anything else?"

"Um . . . Well, the department was hoping that you would go out and look for Megatron for us." Chase said. Spiderbot turned around, as if he never even heard the question. "Well?" Chase asked as Spiderbot was about to open the door and leave. Spiderbot paused before looking over at Chase.

"No. He'll come to me." Spiderbot said before leaving. Chase just looked at where Spiderbot was confused as Knockout grinned evily in the corner of his cell.

**. . .**

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Bumblebee yelled at Spiderbot. Spiderbot just smilied before shrugging.

"Maaayyybe." Bumblebee just glared at him.

"You can't do this! What about your promise to never leave me?! What about the future we planned out? A family . . . A sparkling?!" Bumblebee said in a very worried voice. Spiderbot placed a finger on Bumblebee's faceplate.

"Shhh. Nothing bad will happen. I'm going to take Megatron down. And I'll come back to you, and then we'll live out our lives together. I promise." Spiderbot said before removing his finger from Bumblebee's faceplate.

"I just . . . Don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you too. That's why I'm doing this. To keep you safe from Megatron. He will want me to suffer, so I'm going to stick by you forever." Spiderbot said, leaning in close to Bumblebee. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bumblebee said before the two mechs kissed.

**. . . **

"You may have defeated my son with ease Spiderbot, but you won't fair so well against me." Megatron said from the shadows of a Iacon alley. "I will kill everyone you love! Starting with you boyfriend Bumblebee."

**End of Chapter 14. I think this is sort of a good cliffhanger. But you know whatever. Anyways hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter and take care! PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 14**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Well, here's chapter 14 for you all! Hope you like it!**

Friday afternoons. The best time in the world, most of the time. But this Friday was different. Spiderbot was on full alert for anything or anyone harmful to Bumblebee. Ravage and Reaper were already at Ravage's house for the day, taking Spiderbot's advise and staying away from him and Bumblebee for now.

"Dude, will you relax a litte? Megatron won't come for me in broad daylight!" Bumblebee said, laying a hand on Spiderbot's shoulder, trying to calm him a little. Spiderbot sighed before turning to Bumblebee.

"I just want you to keep you safe. I don't want Megatron touching you. I don't want to lose you." Spiderbot said with saddened optics. Spiderbot then ignored his worry before perking back up, taking Bumblebee by the hand. "C'mon, we better get to my house, like right now!" Spiderbot said before rushing Bumblebee over to his house.

**. . .**

Spiderbot opened his room door, letting Bumblebee in first before closing the door and locking it. Bumblebee sat down on Spiderbot's bed before Spiderbot sat down beside him.

"So . . . what are we going to do for the next couple of hours?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot, looking around the room, trying to figure out something they could do.

"Well, I can think of one thing." Spiderbot said as he leaned in close to Bumblebee. Bumblebee smilied.

"I like where this is going." Bumblebee said before he kissed Spiderbot. After a few minutes of the two mechs kissing they separated now with both of their crotch plates opened, revealing their members. Spiderbot got off the bed and down on his knees, taking a hold of Bumblebee's member. Bumblebee flinched slightly as Spiderbot began to slowly pump the member up and down. Spiderbot grinned wickedly at Bumblebee's reaction. "How are you so good at this?" Bumblebee asked after a couple of minutes. Spiderbot stopped, thinking about the anwser.

"Um . . . One sec." Spiderbot said before ducking under his bed, ravaging around for something. "Ah! Found it!" Spiderbot said before coming back from under his bed, holding a white sphere in his hands. "Daddy Blades gave it to me for my birthday, knowing I had hit the heat cycle stage, so yeah." Spiderbot said before putting the sphere away.

"You're so lucky!" Bumblebee said before Spiderbot began to work on his member again. Spiderbot grinned.

"And I'm lucky to have you as my boyfriend." Spiderbot said before slowly putting Bumblebee's cock in his mouth. Bumblebee began to moan softly as Spiderbot lick the part of the member that was in his mouth while going deeper and deeper slowly.

"Primus that's good!" Bumblebee said as Spiderbot finally got all of Bumblebee's cock in his took his mouth off the member for some air before he begun to jerk it. After a minute or so Spiderbot put the member back into his mouth. "Primus . . . I'm gonna . . !" Bumblebee said before cumming in Spiderbot's mouth without warning. Spiderbot swallowed a bit of the warm fluid, but left mouth of it around Bumblebee's member before taking his mouth off of it.

"Wow, that was alot!" Spiderbot said as he got back on the bed. Spiderbot then laid down on his back, spreadin his legs out as he did so, revealing his open port. Bumblebee paused for a moment, taking in the sight that was in front of him. "Well? We don't have all day 'Bee!" Spiderbot joked as Bumblebee lined himself up with Spiderbot's aft.

"You sure about this?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot. There was a small pause before Spiderbot looked under his bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting something." Spiderbot said before Bumblebee heard the sound of Spiderbot firing a web. "Got it!" Spiderbot said as he got back up, now holding a vile of a transparent liquid. "Just in case. I don't want this to hurt too much." Spiderbot said with a smile before pour some of the lube on Bumblebee's cock, then on to his fingers. Spiderbot then fingered the lube into his aft slowly. After another minute of this Spiderbot finally finished lubericating his port he lay back and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready. Just, go slow." Spiderbot said with a small smile. Bumblebee smilied back.

"Don't worry Spider, I'll be gentle." Bumblebee said as he began to slowly put his member into Spiderbot. Spiderbot gasped slightly at the sensation of having his boyfriend inside of him. "You okay?" Bumblebee asked, stopping the motion instantly. Spiderbot nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Keep going!" Spiderbot demanded. Bumblebee grinned down at Spiderbot.

"As you wish." Bumblebee said before continuing his previous motion. Spiderbot breathed slowly as Bumblebee continued to push his member into him, trying to relax himself. After another couple of minutes of pushing the member in slowly Bumblebee finally got his entire cock inside of Spiderbot. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just give a minute to get used to it." Spiderbot said before the two of them paused for a small amount of time. "Okay, okay. I'm fine. Let's get this started." Spiderbot said a few moments before Bumblebee started to fuck him slowly. After about five minutes of this Bumblebee began to pick up the pace, fucking Spiderbot faster and faster with each thrust until he heard Spiderbot whimper slightly, making stop at that exact speed.

"Y-You still okay there Spider?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot. The red and black mech nodded with a nervous smile.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. J-Just don't stop!" Spiderbot stuttered as Bumblebee began to pick up the pace again. "YES! Primus don't stop!" Spiderbot said loudly as both he and Bumblebee could feel themselves reaching their peak. "B-Bumblebee! K-Kiss me!" Spiderbot said before grabbing the back of Bumblebee's head and pulling him on top of his own body. Bumblebee got up a bit, still fucking Spiderbot's port at full speed. Bumblebee then leaned down slight as Spiderbot leaned forward, meeting Bumblebee half way for a passionate kiss. Spiderbot and Bumblebee then separated for some air after a few minutes of kissing.

"Spider, . . . I'm almost . . . there!" Bumblebee said in between pants. Spiderbot smilied a little.

"Me . . . too 'Bee!" Spiderbot managed to say before pulling Bumblebee in for another kiss. At that very moment both mechs reached their climax. Bumblebee cummed inside of Spiderbot's aft as Spiderbot cummed all over himself and Bumbleebe's front sides. Spiderbot and Bumblebee then separated, both now completely out of breath. "I love you 'Bee." Spiderbot said softly before closing his optics. Bumblebee smilied down at his sparkmate.

"I love you too Spider." Bumblebee said before crashing down next to Spiderbot on the bed. Both mechs then fell asleep in each others arms.

**. . . **

Spiderbot opened his optics slowly. He looked around his room. No one. Spiderbot then sat up quickly, realizing that Bumblebee wasn't there with him.

"Bumblebee?" Spiderbot whispered before looking at the clock. 6:00 AM. "Bumblebee?" Spiderbot said as he got off his bed before walking over to his room door. Spiderbot then opened his room door and walked down into the kitchen. Bumblebee was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. "There you are! You had me worried."

"Sorry, I got hungry!" Bumblebee said with his mouth full before he continued eating his bowl of cereal. Spiderbot took a seat next to Bumblebee, smiling over at the yellow and black mech. There was a long pause in the room before Bumblebee spoke up. "So, what changed your mind?"

"What?"

"What changed your mind about the whole 'right time' thing?" Bumblebee asked before eating another spoonful of cereal. Spiderbot shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I just thought that where anything can happen, I wouldn't want to lose those moments with you. I just didn't want anything bad to happen just yet." Spiderbot said with a sort of worried face plate. "But, I won't anything bad happen to you, not after what happened yesterday." Spiderbot said before placing his hand on top of Bumblebee. Bumblebee smilied before taking Spiderbot's hand.

"Well, we better get going. We don't want to be late for school." Bumblebee said as he got up, putting all of his dirty dishes away before reaching into the fridge and grabbing two energon cubes. "Here, this should wake you up sweetspark." Bumblebee said as he passed Spiderbot a energon cube.

"Thanks." Spiderbot said as he got up from where he sat before he and Bumblebee drank all of the energon in the cubes before tossing them into the sink and walking out the door.

**. . . **

Ravage and Reaper were already at school when Spiderbot and Bumblebee got there, both talking to each other in front of their lockers.

"Hey guys! How was your day yesterday?" Reaper asked with a small smilie. Spiderbot and Bumblebee both turned a bright red almost instantly.

"Good." Both mechs said at the same time. Ravage and Reaper just looked at their best friends for a moment before shrugging it off.

"Alright. You guys ready for langage?" Ravage asked Spiderbot and Bumblebee. Both nodded at the same time.

"Yep." They both said at the same time as the bell rang. The four bots began to make their way to langage class as Spiderbot's spider sense went off.

"Oh no." Spiderbot said, his optics now wide.

"What is it Spider?" Bumblebee asked his sparkmate.

"Run."

"What?"

"I said run. Get out of here. Run as far and as fast as you guys can. I'll hold him off!" Spiderbot said before turning around.

"What are you talking about?! Who are you going to hold off?!" Bumblebee asked now starting to get worried. Just at that instant a explosion went off down the hall. When the smoke cleared a grey mech stood in the giant hole in the wall.

"Megatron." Spiderbot said, narrowing his optics at the grey mech.

"Ah, Spiderbot. We finally meet. Face to face. Now, I shall have the pleasure of ripping out your spark!" Megatron said as he made a tightened fist.

"Run!" Spiderbot yelled at his friends. "I'll hold him off! Get the police! Get help! GET SOMEBOT!" Spiderbot yelled as Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper raced out of the school. "Now, it's just you and me, Megaton."

"Just the way I want it." Megatron said with a evil grin.

**End of Chapter 14! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one! Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 15**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

_I'm going to die here! _Spiderbot thought as he dodged a punch from Megatron._ Everything I have every done these past couple of weeks has come to this. My big moment! And possibaly my final stand._ Spiderbot thought as he kicked Megatron in the face, sending the grey mech down the hallway.

"It's a shame I have to kill a fighter as good as you. But you took my family's honor in combat, so I have to take it back!" Megatron said as he charged his cannon arm. Spiderbot fired a web-shot a few moments before Megatron fired his cannon. No good. The blast of the cannon distroyed the webs without fading the power of the impact, sending Spiderbot crashing through the outer wall of the school and into the parking lot.

"Gah!" Spiderbot yelled in pain as he landed on a transport truck. Megatron laughed darkly from the hole Spiderbot made.

"What's wrong Spider? Don't have any more of those puns? Well here's one, squish the spider!" Megatron said loudly as he jumped down to the transport truck. Spiderbot barely rolled off the truck in time before Megatron made the dent of the tuck bigger.

"I-I won't give in!" Spiderbot said as he went to fire a webline. "You won't take my life! I won't let you!" Spiderbot yelled before his arm turned into a giant tentacle, firing itself at Megatron. "What the?!" Spiderbot said, his optics now wide with surprise._ The substance wasn't completely distroyed?! Okay then. At least this time I have it under control._ Spiderbot said as the tentacle smashed Megatron into the ground.

"What . . . an annoyance." Megatron said as he got off the ground, charging his cannon again. Spiderbot leapt over Megatron and landed behind a red car. "Cover will not protect you Spider! I am you executer! I am you end! I shall distroy you!" Megatron yelled before firing his cannon at the red car. Spiderbot made a giant shielf out of he symbiote substance a few moments before the car exploded, protecting him from the blast. Megatron growled when he saw that Spiderbot wa alright. "You have more lives than a cyber-cat." Megatron said as he set his cannon to a high powered setting. "Maybe this will end you. Hmm?" Megatron said before firing a large ray of energy at Spiderbot, burning off the symbiote substance. Spiderbot yelled in pain before falling to his knees.

"Primus! That fragging hurt!" Spiderbot said as Megatron walked over, keeping his cannon aimed at Spiderbot's head.

"Any last words?"

Spiderbot looked up at Megatron, his face plate full of dents as was the rest of his body with some energon leaking out of him.

"You're a peice of scrap."

**. . .**

"Come on 'Bee! We have to do what he said! We have to get help!" Ravage yelled at Bumblebee, who was trying to run back to the school.

"NO! I can't leave him! He needs my help!" Bumblebee yelled as Ravage and Reaper pushed him up he street a little.

"There isn't anything we can do for him right now 'Bee! All we can really do is get the police!" Reaper said as Bumblebee pushed back. After another couple of minutes of this Ravage and Reaper finally convinced Bumblebee to stop his usless retaliation. Bumblebee sighed with worry before he noticed smoke coming from the school.

"Spider!" Bumblebee yelled, his optics widen in horror.

**. . . **

"Goodbye pest." Megatron said as his cannon finished charging. Spiderbot then quickly grabbed the cannon, ripped if off of Megatron's hand and hit the grey mech in the face with it, sending him flying down the parking lot.

"Like I said Megatron. You're a peice of scrap." Spiderbot said as he raced after Megatron. Megatron growled as he got up from the ground. Spiderbot's spider sense went off as Megatron opened his spark chamber. Spiderbot's optics widened at the site before him. Megatron's spark with attached to multiple explosive charges, set and ready to blow up, just waiting for the command.

"I was saving this for a rainy day, I guess this is a good a time as any!" Megatron said with a insane smirk. Spiderbot took a step back. "back away as much as you want Spider! It won't help you! This shall blow this whole parking lot sky high! I shall restore my family's honor, even if that means I die trying!"

"Wow, crazy really runs in your family don't it?" Spiderbot joked as Megatron extracted his hidden blade before stabbing on of the charges. "Oh slag!" Spiderbot yelled as he leapt away from Megatron a moment before the blast went off, destroying Megatron and sending Spiderbot flying through the air.

**. . .**

" 'Bee! We can't go back! We have to get help!" Ravage yelled again at the yellow and black mech. Bumblebee ignored Ravage's yells before he began trying to get past her and Reaper again.

"Bumblebee please stop this! Spiderbot doesn't want you getting hurt and nether do we! We can go get the help and come back to help him! It won't take long!" Reaper said as the three bots heard the explosion. All three of them turned to the school, optics wide.

"No." Bumblebee said before falling to his knees. " . !" Bumblebee repeated over and over as tear after tear after tear slid down his face plate. Reaper and Ravage kneeled down beside Bumblebee, both placing a hand on each of the mech's shoulders.

"Don't get upset 'Bee. We don't even know if that was him." Ravage said as tears came to her and Reaper's optics. "He . . . He could be alright for what we know." A few moments later a large object landed just down the street from the three bots. The three then got up and raced to the object.

"SPIDER!" Bumblebee yelled as he figured out it was him, kneeling down to his sparkmate. "Spider, oh primus, look at you. What did you do?!" Bumblebee said, picking up Spiderbot and holding him in his arms. Spiderbot looked up at Bumblebee with a faint smile on his face plate.

"I . . . I did . . . it. I saved . . . you . . .g-guys. I-I kept . . . you all s-safe. Th-That's wh-what matters." Spiderbot said faintly as Ravage dialed 911. Spiderbot raised his right hand and placed it on Bumblebee's faceplate. "I . . . I l-love . . . you . . . Sweetsp-spark." Spiderbot said. Bumblebee smilied down at him softly.

"I love you too Spider." Bumblebee said as he tried holding back the tears. "Please. Don't leave me." Bumblebee said before Spiderbot closed his optics, his hand falling to the ground as they closed shut. "No. NO SPIDER COME BACK! NO! NO! NO! YOU CNA'T GO OFFLINE! YOU JUST CAN'T!" Bumblebee yelled as he cradled Spiderbot in his arms. " .No." Bumblebee kept repeating as he held Spiderbot close.

**End of Chapter 15. Hope you guys enjoyed this story so far. And yes it isn't over. See you all next time! Take care! PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 16**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

Bumblebee just sat there, looking at Spiderbot, who was laying in a hospital bed. Bumblebee's optics flodde with tears as he looked at Spiderbot, just laying there, barely hanging on to dear life. Bumblebee began to sob heavily, frightened to loose Spiderbot. A few minutes went past before the door to the room opened. Blades and Heatwave walked in, taking a seat next to Spiderbot's bed. Blades began to cry into his hands as Heatwave just stood there in disbelief. Heatwave then looked over at Bumblebee, noticing the yellow and black mech's worry and concern. Heatwave huffed before leaving the room. Blades followed the red mech. Bumblebee sighed, trying to relax. Worrying wouldn't do Spiderbot any good. He just had to stay strong, and hope his sweetspark would come out of this alright.

**. . .**

Spiderbot opened his optics, shakily looking around the room, trying to figure out where he was. Spiderbot then noticed Bumblebee over at his right side.

" 'B-Bee?" Spiderbot asked faintly, trying to get Bumblebee's attention. Bumblebee perked up his head right away, tear after tear sliding down his face as he realized Spiderbot was awake.

"Spider. Th-Thank Primus!" Bumblebee said, taking Spiderbot's hand. "I-I-I thought we lost you! You had me so worried!" Spiderbot smilied down at Bumblebee, taking a deep breath.

"I'm . . . Sorry." Spiderbot said with a soft smile. Bumblebee looked up at Spiderbot confused.

"For what?"

"For scaring y-you." Spiderbot said, putting his other had on top of Bumblebee's. "I was only trying to protect you. I never meant to . . ." Spiderbot said before Bumblebee shushed him.

"Shush, shush, shush. Hush up and get some rest. It wasn't your fault and you're okay, that's all that matters." Bumblebee said in a soft and soothing voice a few moments before Spiderbot fell back asleep.

**. . .**

Bumblebee got up from where he sat and left the room, walking out to the waiting room where Ravage and Reaper had been sitting for the past couple of hours. Both femmes stood up almost instantly when they saw Bumblebee walking over.

"Is he okay?" Reaper asked Bumblebee with great concern. Bumblebee sighed with a nod.

"Yes, he'll be just fine. Don't worry. He woke up earlier and spoke a bit. But he's asleep now." Bumblebee said with a happy smile as more tears came to his optics. "I just can't stop crying! It's a miracle!"

"Thank the alspark he wasn't hurt too badly." Ravage said with a soft smile before the three bots paused. "Well, I guess it's okay if me and Reaper can see him now . . . Right?" Ravage asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee nodded before leading them over to Spiderbot's room. Once Bumblebee set foot into the room he stopped dead in his tracks, optics wide.

"What's wrong 'Bee?" Reaper asked Bumblebee from behind Ravage, where she stood.

"Spiderbot's not here!" Bumblebee said as he moved out of the way for Ravage and Reaper to see. Both femmes widened their optics when they saw that Spiderbot was indeed gone. "Where could he have gone?! Oh primus where?!"

"I'm in here you nutcase!" Spiderbot called out from the bathroom. "Just give me a moment." Spiderbot said a few moments before walking out of the bathroom, drying off his hands as he walked. "Hey Ravage, hey Reaper. I didn't scare you too bad did I?"

"Yes you scared us alot!" Reaper said, putting her hands on her hips.

"PPPPSSSSHHHHH! Speak for yourself. I wasn't scared for one bit." Ravage joked with a smile. Spiderbot, Reaper and Bumblebee all looked at Ravage with a 'you liar' look. "Alright, alright, I was worried." Spiderbot smilied before laying back down on his bed again.

"I knew it. Um . . . can someone mind getting me something to drink? I'm partched." Spiderbot asked as he pulled the covers over him like a cloat as he sat up.

"I'll be right back with a energon cube." Ravage said before leaving the room.

"Thank you!" Spiderbot called out to Ravage.

"You're welcome!" Ravage called back, her voice a bit faint. Spiderbot smilied before laying back in the bed.

"So, the doctors say you'll be fine. And that you'll be out of here in a day or so." Bumblebee said with a smile as he sat down next to Spiderbot's bed. Spiderbot smilied at Bumblebee.

"Good. I can't wait to get home and just relax. Just me and you for the next couple of days. And you and Ravage too if you guys wanna come over." Spiderbot said as he turned to Reaper, who was standing at the back of the room. Reaper smilied.

"Thanks for the offer Spider." Reaper said as Ravage walked into the room, holding a energon cube.

"Here you go." Ravage said, handing Spiderbot the energon cube. Spiderbot thanked Rvage before drinking the enegron out of the cube. "You're welcome." Ravage said as she sat in a chair close to Spiderbot before Reaper sat down beside her.

"Anything else you need Spider?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot. The red and black mech shook his helm 'no' before finishing his energon cube.

"No, I'm good. All I need now is some rest. See you guys . . . Later." Spiderbot said inbetween a yawns before falling asleep.

**. . .**

Spiderbot opened his optics slowly once more as he awakened from his nice rest and dream. He glanced at the time. 12:00 AM. Spiderbot yawned before noticing Bumblebee, fast asleep in the chair beside him. Spiderbot smilied before he heard his room door open,he quickly laid back down, pretending to be asleep, where his spider sense was currently going off like crazy. A black mech crept into the room, careful not to wake Bumblebee or Spiderbot (ha that's what he thinks).

"Nighty night Spiderbot." Barricade said as he took out a energy blade from his sub-space. Spiderbot quickly grabbed Barricade's wrist before breaking the blade out of his head and throwing him against the wall, webbing to it. "HEY! You ch- MMMPH!" Barricade began to say before Spiderbto webbed his mouth shut.

"Shut up. You won't be getting out of there for a while. That webbing will last until *yawn* tomorrow afternoon." Spiderbot said before falling asleep again.

**. . .**

A week had gone by since Spiderbot had gotten out of the hostpital, and everything was back to normal, as it should have been. Spiderbot was still in the whole superhero gig, even with Bumblebee's constant worrying and school was now closed due to the masive explosion caused by Megatron so everyone now had a while to themselves.

Spiderbot was in his room, writing in his journal of all the things that happened during the day before he heard a tap at his window. He smilied, knowing it was Bumblebee before putting down his pencil and closing his journal. Spiderbot then walked over to his window and let his yellow and black lover into his room.

"Thanks Spider. How are you feeling?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot. The red and black mech shrugged.

"Good. You?"

"Bored." Bumblebee said with a smirk. Spiderbot rolled his optics.

"Of course."

"So, what are you doing?" Bumblebee asked as he noticed Spiderbot's journal. Spiderbot shrugged.

"Mmm, nothin'." Spiderbot said with a smirk before Bumblebe lunged at Spiderbot's desk, grabbing the journal and holding it up in the air.

"This doesn't look like nothing." Bumblebee said with a smirk as he opened the smilied before he tried to get his journal back.

"H-Hey! Give it back you nutcase!"

"No way! I wanna read it and see how it ends!" Bumblebee said as he raced around the room with the book in his hands, reading through as he kept it out of Spiderbot's grasp. Spiderbot suddenly grabbed Bumblebee and threw them both on his bed, grabbing his journal as they landed.

"I got it!" Spiderbot said before falling back onto the bed with Bumblebee. Both the mechs laughed happily before sighing, looking into each others optics. "Love you."

"Love you too." Bumblebee replyed before taking back the journal. "Can I read it for real?"

"Yep. Go ahead, I don't care." Spiderbot said before kissing Bumblebee on the forehead. "You already know everything that's in there." Spiderbot said as Bumblebee began to read his journal. "Just wake me up when you're done." Spiderbot said before closing his optics. Bumblebee smilied before getting up and putting the journal on Spiderbot's desk.

"On second thought, I think I'll just take a nap with you, if you don't mind." Bumblebee said with a smile as he laid down with Spiderbot. Spiderbot kissed Bumblebee blindly, hitting the bot on the lips. Bumblebee kissed back. "I'll take that as a 'don't mind at all'." Bumblebee said with a chuckle before he and Spiderbot fell asleep together.

**End of Chapter 16! Hope you guys liked this chapter! And yeah the story is . . . not over yet! So stay tuned for the next chapter! Take care guys! PEACE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 17**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

Spiderbot and Bumblebee were just lounging around Bumblebee's living room, with school out for the next few days they had nothing to do except watch T.V. and play games. Ravage and Reaper were off together doing who knows what. Ravage had told Spiderbot about her and Reaper's roller skating fun and it had brought Spiderbot to the realization that he and Bumblebee really hadn't done anything out in public as a couple. With all of the blackmail, death threats and social cruity they had just been getting by in their relationship. Now that all of that was over, they could be a normal couple. Spiderbot smilied as he began planning the night's events in his mind. Bumblebee looked back over at Spiderbot, seeing his planning face before getting curious with what his sparkmate was thinking about.

"You okay Spider?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Spiderbot nodded to Bumblebee before getting up off the couch and taking Bumblebee by the hand, hauling him out to the front door before Bumblebee asked. "Where are you taking me?"

"Out to dinner. We've never really been on a date before so I figured we could go out tonight, just the two of us." Spiderbot said with a soft smile before forcing Bumblebee out the door. "Now come on! We have a long night ahead of us!"

**. . .**

The resturant was pretty empty, except for Spiderbot and Bumblebee there were only a few other couples in the resturant. At least four by what Spiderbot could tell. Spiderbot turned his helm back over to Bumblebee who was looking off to space. Spiderbot waved his hand in front of Bumblebee's faceplate.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Spider. I'm pretty tired right now." Bumblebee said before yawning. Spiderbot smilied at the yellow and black mech.

"It's okay, I'm tired too. I'm just surprised we haven't been served yet. These guys enjoy taking their dead time don't they?" Spiderbot said, making Bumblebee chuckle a little. Spiderbot chuckled too. "Heh. Well, I guess we should go get some food somewhere else, we don't have all night." Spiderbot said as he got up from where he sat before leaving the resturant with Bumblebee by his side, both mechs holding each other by the hand.

"Hey look! A hot dog stand!" Bumblebee said loudly as they walked out of the resturant. Spiderbot looked down the street to where Bumblebee was pointing before they both walked over.

"What do you want on your hot dog 'Bee?" Spiderbot asked Bumblebee as he took out 10 credits from his sub-space.

"Just ketchup for me." Bumblebee told the mech behind the stand.

"Make that two ketchup please." Spiderbot said a few moments before they both received their hot dogs.

"That'll be 2 credits." The mech said with a friendly smile. Spiderbot looked at him surprised.

"But most stands charge three credits per hot dog . . . well, okay then." Spiderbot said before giving the mech the two coins. "Thank you sir!" Spiderbot said before he and Bumblebee walked down the street.

"No problem!" The mech called over from behind them.

**. . .**

"So I guess we should head home huh?" Bumblebee suggested as he and Spiderbot walked down the street. Spiderbot shook his head.

"Nope, not yet. Come on!" Spiderbot said grabbing Bumblebee by the arm and racing up the side of the skyscrapper they were standing next to. Spiderbot then pulled Bumblebee up onto his back before web-zipping up to the roof of the building.

"Next time give me a little warning would you?!" Bumblebee said loudly in Spiderbot's audio sensor. Spiderbot chuckled as he let Bumblebee down.

"Not my fault you didn't see that coming!" Spiderbot said with a chuckled before taking his phone out of his sub-space.

"What are you doing?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot as the sun began to set. Spiderbot smilied a little as he opened his music app on his phone, putting on the song 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' by Green Day.

"Just setting the mood for a little dance. Just you and me sweetspark." Spiderbot said as he took a holding of both of Bumblebee's hands, the music starting to play. Bumblebee smilied as they both began to slow-dance to the music.

"This has been a great date." Bumblebee said with a smile as Spiderbot rested his helm on Bumblebee's shoulder. Spiderbot sighed deeply.

"It sure has been." Spiderbot said as the sun finally fell, disappearing beyond the horizon and the beautiful night sky took it's place. "I love you 'Bee. And no matter what happens to us, I'll never leave you. I promise."

"I know you won't Spider, and I love you too." Bumblebee replyed before kissing Spiderbot. Spiderbot kissed back, closing his optics as Bumblebee did, both lost in each others hold.

**. . .**

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Spiderbot asked Bumblebee as Spiderbot held the yellow and black mech in his arms on the couch of his living room. Bumblebee shrugged before his phone rang. Bumblebee reahed into his sub-space and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" Bumblebee anwsered.

_"Hey 'Bee! I was just wondering if you and Spiderbot would want to come with me and Reaper to my family reunion." _Ravage said on the other end of the line.

"Sure! We'd love to come to your family reunion!" Spiderbot said from behind Bumblebee.

_"Great! I'll call you guys back with the details. Bye!" _Ravage said before hanging up her phone. Bumblebee hung up his phone before putting it back in his sub-space, sighing as he did.

"Ravage sounds excited." Bumblebee said with a smile. Spiderbot shrugged.

"You know Ravage, always the hyperactive pyromatic!" Spiderbot joked with a chuckle. "Hey 'Bee, we should head over to Ravage's house later." Bumblebee's optics went wide at this.

"NO! PRIMUS NO!" Bumblebee yelled, jumping out of Spiderbot's arms. Spiderbot burst out into laughter at Bumblebee's reaction.

"Why? I thought you liked being burnt by Spitfire." Spiderbot said with a smile. Spitfire was Ravage's wingless pet dragon that acted like a dog, but loved setting Bumblebee on fire, which of course made Bumblebee afraid of the dragon-bot.

"I DO NOT! It hurts alot!" Bumblebee yelled. Spiderbot grinned a little before sighing.

"I was just joking 'Bee. We'll go see Ravage at her house before her family gathering. That way there's a less chance of you being burnt alive." Spiderbot said chuckling at the last part of the sentence. Bumblebee just glared at his sparkmate for a few moments before sighing.

"I guess you're right." Bumblebee said before laying back on top of Spiderbot, front first. "Is it okay if we sleep like this tonight?"

"Only in my bed. I don't want you to be soaked by daddy Heatwave when he and daddy Blades get home." Spiderbot said as he sat up on the couch. Bumblebee laid down on his lap, refusing to budge.

"Uppy!" Bumblebee said in a cute sparkling sort of voice. Spiderbot rolled his optics before lifting up Bumblebee, carrying him to his room. Bumblebee opened the room door for Spiderbot before he entered, sitting down on the bed, Bumblebee still in his arms. Spiderbot then laid down on his bed as Bumblebee moved around just enough to sat on top of him. "I got the covers." Bumblebee said before pulling the covers on top of his and Spiderbot. The red and yellow mech smilied at his sparkmate.

"Good night sweetspark. Love you." Spiderbot said, closing his optics. Bumblebee smilied, kissing Spiderbot on the forehead.

"Love you too." Bumblebee said before falling asleep on top of Spiderbot.

**End of chapter 17! Wow, chapter 17, I still can't believe it! This is my biggest story so far and I like to thank everyone for reading and I want to thank flameeshadoww for helping develop the story even farther than I ever could on my own. If you want to read Ravage's and Reaper's half of all of this read 'New Student' by flameeshadoww and also give her more suoport by reading her others stories too, they're awesome! Anyways, take care everyone! PEACE! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 18**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Before reading this chapter I'd advise you guys reading 'New Student' by flameeshadoww. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and stay tuned to both this story and 'New Student' by flameeshadoww for both sides of the story.**

**Friday Morning . . .**

Spiderbot opened his optics slowly before getting out of bed, awaking his sparkmate, who was sleeping beside him. Bumblebee blinked a few times before looking at the time. 10:30 AM. Bumblebee groaned before slamming his faceplate back into the pillow. Spiderbot rolled his optics with a 'of course' look on his faceplate.

"Come on you lazy aft, get up! We've gotta get ready for Ravage's family reunion." Spiderbot said, shaking Bumblebee gently, trying to wake him up. Bumblebee groan again before getting up.

"I don't wanna go over to Ravage's house!" Bumblebee said loudly in a sort of agony.

"Spitfire isn't going to burn you alive. Your way to fast for him, and he can't fly! Just climb up a tree!"

"But what if he burns down the tree?!" Bumblebee said, thinking about that outcome. Spiderbot face-palmed before sighing.

"Come on you sparkling! I'll just have to carry you there don't I?" Spiderbot said as he picked up Bumblebee. Bumblebee made a little sparkling-like giggle as Spiderbot placed Bumblebee on the floor, rightside up. "Now come on Baby-Bee, we've gotta get going!" Spiderbot said, grabbing his bag as Bumblebee did the same. both mechs then left Spiderbot's house and made their way to Ravage's house.

**Later . . .**

"You lied to me!" Bumblebee yelled in Spiderbot's ear. Spiderbot blinked twice, his optics a bit wide.

"No, I just tried to reasure you, there is a difference." Spiderbot said before Ravage's sister Shadow came downstairs holding two pet carriers. Shadow's pet cyber-cat Little Sparks was already in one of the two carriers.

"Ravage go put Spitfire in his cage." Shadow ordered Ravage. Ravage sighed heavily.

"Why can't you do it?!" Ravage whined, not wanting to get up from where she sat.

"Yeaaah, no. I'm not going near him." Shadow said, handing Ravage the carrier. Ravage then went outside and got Spitfire before returning with the wingless dragon in his cage. Spitfire looked over at Bumblebee and chirped with puppy optics.

"No way you demon spawn!" Bumblebee said before huffing, crossing his arms. Spiderbot and Reaper chuckled a little.

"Alright, I'm going to take them to the kennel. When I get back we'll go." Shadow said to everyone as she grabbed the two kennels and walked out of the house.

**Later that day . . .**

Ravage had already (more or less) introduced Spiderbot, Bumblebee and Reaper to her cousins AJ, Ace, Nobalus (or Nobal for short), Gatlin, Flare, Martin, Martin, Martin (triplets), Vanity, Dusk, Manic, Nexus, Hunter, Archer and his boyfriend Jace, and her grandma. Now everyone was in bed asleep, resting up for the big day at the lake tomorrow. But Spiderbot couldn't sleep, his head was too focused on something he didn't even realize it was focused on. Ravage's stuck up cousins. Spiderbot sat up in his bed, thinking about how much Ravage had gone through at home alone, let alone once a year here with her entire family! Spiderbot got out of bed and walked in the bathroom his and Bumblebee's room had. He then began to fill the bathtub just enough so the water covered his entire forearm. He then tried to fire a webline, his optics widening at the result. It worked!

"Perfect! Now if I'm right, my plan'll work pefectly!" Spiderbot thought aloud, waking up Bumblebee in the bedroom.

"Spider, what are you doing?" Bumblebee asked before yawning. Spiderbot quickly grabbed a nearby towel and dried off his arm, walking back into the bedroom.

"Just experimenting . . . with science . . . things. Okay that sounded wrong on so many levels." Spiderbot said with a slight smile. Bumblebee chuckled a little. "I'm just thinking of a plan to get Vanity for everything she's done." Spiderbot said before walking back into the bathroom and draining the tub.

"Oh, okay." Bumblebee said with a smile before falling back to sleep. Spiderbot tossed the towel he had been holding aside before laying down beside Bumblebee, pulling the covers over both of them. Spiderbot then wrapped his arm around Bumblebee. "Mmm, Spider." Bumblebee said, cuddling into Spiderbot's arms. Spiderbot smilied down at his sparkmate before falling asleep.

**Saturday Morning . . .**

Spiderbot and Bumblebee walked down into the kitchen and found AJ, Ravage, Reaper and Ravage's Grandma making breakfast while Vanity was just looking at herself in a hand mirror.

"Good morning boys." Ravage's Grandma greeted Spiderbot and Bumblebee. Bumblebee waved as Spiderbot said 'morning', hoping up onto the ceiling for no aparent reason.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Spiderbot asked as he made a webline to hang off of. Vanity glanced over at Spiderbot before murmuring 'freak' under her breath. Spiderbot could understand the stuck up femme perfectly, now wanting nothing more than for everyone to get to the lake.

"Just some ol' fashion bacon 'n' eggs!" AJ said with a smile, turning to face Spiderbot and Bumblebee for a moment, noticing Spiderbot's powers for the first time. "My, that looks neat, how'd you do it?" AJ asked before turning back to attend the food. Spiderbot smilied happily, knowing AJ wasn't all freaked out about his powers.

"I'm a technorganic, I have the powers of a spider and I'm a cybertronian." Spiderbot explained. "Thus I can stick to walls and spin webs and other spider stuff, I can even talk to spiders using my spider sense." AJ turned back around from the food for a moment, looking at Spiderbot with confusion.

"A spider sense is a sense that warns spiders, or technorganics of danger." Reaper explained to AJ. "Right Spiderbot?" Spiderbot nodded at Reaper before she and AJ went back to making the food. Spiderbot looked over at Vanity, who had gone back to improving her looks.

"Hey Vanity, there's a June bug on your foot." Spiderbot said, pointing to Vanity's feet. The femme shrieked, dropping her mirror and hopping a little. Vanity came to her senses as she heard the mirror break against the hard floor. "Whoops, sorry Vanity. Looks like you have seven years of bad luck." Spiderbot said, trying to hide his current grin. Vanity just huffed before leaving the room.

**After Breakfast . . .**

Spiderbot leapt from tree to tree as everyone made their way to the lake. Manic, Nexus, Hunter and Bumblebee were trying to keep up with him.

"Hey wait for us!" Bumblebee yelled after Spiderbot.

"Yeah! What faidy-bot here said!" Hunter said loudly so Bumblebee could hear. Bumblebee growled a little as Spiderbot landed a few meters down the trail.

"Sorry guys! I just haven't been in a forest in a long time! It's just nice to leap and swing and run and swim and everything!" Spiderbot said as the four bots caught up to him. "First thing I'm going to do when we get there is make a giant webline so we can just swing into the lake." Spiderbot said as he began to walk with Bumblebee, Manic, Nexus, and Hunter.

"Hey, could you make me one?" Manic asked Spiderbot. Spiderbot smilied down at the younger bot.

"Sure, why not?" Spiderbot said as and Manic turned the finally corner to the lake. "Okay, where should we put the webline? Oh! Over there!" Spiderbot said, pointing over to a big rock that was like a cliff to the lake, there was a large tree beside it with a large branch hanging over the rock. "Come on, race ya!" Spiderbot said to the four bots before racing over to the large rock.

**. . . **

Everyone was relaxing and having fun! All of the adults were sitting on the grass and enjoying the sun as all of the young bots were swimming and swinging off the webline Spiderbot had made that would last for the next few days. Vanity however was doing both. She was laying down on a floaty she had brought with her and was just floating down the lake.

"So, what's the plan?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot as they were by themselves at a corner of the lake. Spiderbot smilied a little.

"I'm just going to pop he little bubble in stealth mode. That'll be it. A femme like her'll freak out for the rest of the day, or at least until we get back to the house. I'll be right back." Spiderbot said before going into stealth mode and diving under water. Spiderbot swam until he got right underneath Vanity. Spiderbot went to go fire a webline before his hand turned into a red tentacle. _Okay, I have to give you a name now. I can't get rid of you!_ Spiderbot thought as the tentacle popped Vanity's floaty, forcing her to fall into the water. _Well, that was fun._ Spiderbot thought as he began to swim away. Once he was back with Bumblebee he came back up for air. Spiderbot gasped for air as he came out of the water, scaring Bumblebee half to death. "Sorry! Sorry! It's alright 'Bee, it's just me!" Spiderbot said, calming Bumblebee down before hearing Vanity scream.

"STUPID PEICE OF SCRAP! THE FRAGGING THING BURST ON ME FOR NO REASON!" Vanity yelled before sitting down on the grass with the adults.

"Wow, you were right." Bumblebee said looking over at Spiderbot. Spiderbot nodded. "So, who's going to tell Ravage?"

"She already knows it was me." Spiderbot said pointing over to Ravage, who was smiling and waving over at Spiderbot and Bumblebee. Both mechs smilied and waved back.

**Later . . .**

Everyone was all dried off and back at the house now. Most of Ravage's aunts and uncles were in the basement, again and all of the cousins were just lounging around. Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Ravage, Reaper and AJ were all in the back yard just talking and laughing.

"When we saw her swimming to land, I had a feeling it was you." Ravage said with a smile. Spiderbot smilied from his perch point in the big tree in the backyard.

"It was my pleasure. Besides, she called me a freak, and I don't take that too lightly." Spiderbot said as he felt his energon boil a little. Spiderbot's spider sense then went off as he heard the slide doors slam against the wall. Everyone looked over to see Vanity walking out into the backyard. She was furious. Her optics were pracitcally red as she looked down at the ground, noticing a big stone on the ground. Vanity picked up the stone and threw it a Spiderbot's faceplate. Spiderbot caught it with no effort as it was about to hit him. "Next time you decide to throw something at me, I'd advise you have a better plan than just that." Spiderbot said, crushing the rock effortlessly. Vanity stormed over in a rage, stopping just a few inches away from the tree, glaring up at Spiderbot. Spiderbot crawled down so he was hanging from the tree branch he had been perched on, now staring right into Vanity's optics.

"I know it was you, you technorganic freak!" Vanity said, about to slap Spiderbot across the face. Spiderbot grabbed her hand in mid-slap, preventing her from harming him. Spiderbot's optics began to change from blue to black before he hissed, wrapping the femme in webbing with his other hand. "HEY! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU- MMMPH!" Vanity yelled before Spiderbot completely covered her in webbing, except for a corner of her mouth, givin her enough air to breath before he hung her from the branch he had been perched on.

"Well, I guess I wrapped things up pretty nicely." Spiderbot said, clapping his hands together as his optics went back to normal.

"Wow, I never knew you could do that." Reaper said, surprised to see a web-cocoon that sized.

"It sure looks cool!" AJ said, admiring the web-cocoon. Spiderbot smilied before nodding.

"Why thank you AJ. Now, who wants me to release her?" Spiderbot said as he extracted his stinger from his right hand.

"You don't have to you know, you can just leave her up there." Ravage said with a smile. Spiderbot shook his head 'no' before cutting the cocoon open, letting Vanity out.

"Now, I'd advise that the next time you call me a freak you have some back up! Otherwise I'll wrap you up in a cocoon again. GOT THAT?!" Spiderbot said sternly before Vanity nodded in fear. The femme then raced into the house, closing the slide doors behind her. Spiderbot then grabbed the webbing and tossed it over the fence and into some bushes. "There, those webs should dissolve in about three minutes, so the evidance will be gone. So, what now?" Spiderbot asked.

**That night . . .**

Bumblebee and Spiderbot laid down in their bed. Spiderbot turned over to his side to face Bumblebee as the yellow and black mech turned his helm to Spiderbot.

"Today was fun." Bumblebee said with a smile. Spiderbot nodded with his own smile.

"Yeah, it was." Spiderbot started before yawning. "Love you sweetspark." Spiderbot said, kissing Bumblebee on the forehead before resting his helm on Bumblebee's chestplate. Bumblebee kissed Spiderbot on the helm before replying 'Love you too' as they both fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 18! If you guys want to know more about what happened at the lake I'd advise you start reading 'New Student' by flameeshadoww. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please stay tuned for more from me and flameeshadoww ina both our stories. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 19**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Check out flameeshadoww's story 'New Student' for more details on this chapter. Anyways let's get into this! Enjoy!**

Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Ravage, Reaper, AJ, Manic, Nexus and Hunter had all just finished breakfast and were in the living room, talking about their dreams from last night. Ravage volunteered to throw away the empty plates and stuff for everyone. She got up off the spot she was sitting in, gathered verything for the garbage and went off to the kitchen.

"So, you can do whatever a spider can?" AJ asked Spiderbot, trying to understand his powers. The red and black mech smilied before nodding a 'yes'. Spiderbot glanced at the time, it had been about ten minutes since Ravage had ran off to throw out trash.

"I'm gonna go look for Ravage, she should have been back by now." Spiderbot said as he started to walk into the kitchen.

"I'm coming with you." Reaper said as she got off the couch, following Spiderbot into the kitchen. Not a spark was in the kitchen, it was dead empty. Spiderbot check the garbage can, full.

"Aren't there some other garbage cans in the back?" Spiderbot asked Reaper. The black and red femme nodded before they both walked out to the backyard. The garbage was in the garbage cans, but Ravage was no where in sight. Reaper began to get a worried expression on her faceplate as Spiderbot noticed fresh footprints going down the path towards the lake. "Hey little buddy, you haven't seen anyone go down this way in the past couple of minutes have you?" Spiderbot asked a small spider that was resting on the fence. Spiderbot narrowed his optics at the spider's reply. "Thanks." Spiderbot said before racing off down the trail. "Come on Reaper!"

"Where are we going?! Where's Ravage?!" Reaper asked Spiderbot as they both raced down the trail.

"At the lake, with Vanity, Crystal, and Rose." Spiderbot said his optics turning black before his spider sense went off. "Hide!" Spiderbot said, grabbing Reaper before leaping into the trees. Vanity, Crystal and Rose walked down the path to the house all three laughing at whatever it was they were laughing at.

"I swear she was about to cry! HA!" Crystal said, holding her sides as she laughed. Vanity grinned wickedly as the three passed the tree Spiderbot and Reaper were in.

"She really is a freak, her and all her freak friends don't deseve to be here!" Vanity said, sticking helm into the air as Spiderbot dropped down from the tree with Reaper on his back.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" Spiderbot yelled as three tentacles shot out of his armor plating, wrapping around the three femmes. "The next time you called me a freak, you shoud have back up. And by back up, I meant like a army! Now the three of you'll be hung up in that tree for the next week! AND IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING TO HARM OR HURT ANY OF YOUR COUSINS AGAIN! YOU BETTER WISH I DON'T FIND OUT! Or else, I'm eating your sparks!" Spiderbot said as he wrapped Vanity, Crystal and Rose in webbing and hung them from the tree he and Reaper were in. Spiderbot and Reaper then began to walk down the path back to the lake.

"That was kinda scary." Reaper said as Spiderbot's optics went back to normal. Spiderbot looked down at Reaper with a sort of sorry face.

"They had to be taught a lession. And besides, no one messes with my best friends and gets away with it." Spiderbot said as he and Reaper turned the corner to the lake.

"RAVAGE!" Reaper called out as she and Spiderbot walked to the middle of the land in front of the lake. Spiderbot pointed over to the edge of the lake in front of where the cliff like rock was. Ravage just sat there, not moving, just looking down at the ground. "RAVAGE!" Reaper yelled as she raced over to her sparkmate. Spiderbot walked behind her over to the sad femme. "Ravage, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Ravage just nodded slightly, pointing to her leg which looked as if it was damaged pretty badly.

"Here, I got you." Spiderbot said as he lift Ravage's leg, wrapping it in a web bandage before picking up the femme. Ravage squirmed, wanting to be put down. Spiderbot put Ravage down on the ground feet first gently, careful not to hurt her anymore than she already was. Ravage looked over at Reaper, a tear sliding down her faceplate before she leapt at the femme, hugging her. Reaper hugged back as a tear slid down her faceplate. "You going to be okay?" Spiderbot asked Ravage.

"Y-Yeah." Ravage said in a sort of weak voice before she started limping back to the path, holding onto Spiderbot and Reaper for support. "I'll b-be fine." Ravage stuttered before looking up at Reaper, who was looking down at Ravage. "Really Reaper, I'll be fine." Ravage said as the three approached Vanity, Crystal and Rose, who were still in their cocoons. Ravage then looked over at Spiderbot, who only smilied slightly. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, I just wanted to." Spiderbot said as they passed the three femmes and entered the house through the back doors.

**. . .**

"There, all better." Ravage's uncle said after fixing Ravage's leg. Ravage smilied up at her uncle before thanking him and leaving the room. Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Reaper, AJ, Manic, Nexus, and Hunter were all waiting for Ravage in the living room. Ravage smilied at everyone, feeling better now.

"Well, you look better." Spiderbot said from where the spot on the ceiling he was sticking to.

"I feel better too. Thanks to you guys." Ravage said with a smile before looking outside to where Vanity, crystal and Rose were still hanging from. "Now go cut them down." Ravage told Spiderbot, making the red and black mech confused.

"Why? Ravage they bullied you for years and . . ." Spiderbot began to say before Ravage butted in.

"And you threatened to to stop the bullying. Besides, Reaper told me what you said. If they bully any of us and you find out, well that won't be good for them." Ravage said before Spiderbot smilied.

"Okay, I'll go cut them down." Spiderbot said as he dropped down from the ceiling and went outside to cut the three femmes down from the tree. "You three have Ravage to thank for your early release. Oh, and if I do find out that you have bullied any of your cousins, I'll be coming for you." Spiderbot warned before the three femmes nodded, racing back into the house and straight to their room. Spiderbot just chuckled before walking into the house.

**. . .**

Everyone was in the backyard getting ready to light the fireworks. Spiderbot was making three web-nets inbetween some trees in the backyard for everyone to relax on, if they so chose. Ravage and Reaper were laying down on the web-net closest to the fireworks, AJ and Ace had the web-net next to them and Manic, Nexus, Hunter, Maltin, Martin, Marin and Dusk were all on the last web-net, which looked as if it was about to break. Nobalus was sitting over near the non-webbed trees with Gatlin, Flare and Shadow. Archer and Jace were next to the back fence where mostly everyone couldn't see them makeout. Vanity, Crystal and Rose were picking the last bits of webbing off their armor in the corner of the yard as the adults were setting up the fireworks. Reaper looked around, Spiderbot and Bumblebee were no where in sight.

"Um . . . Ravage, where are Spiderbot and 'Bee?" Reaper asked Ravage before the femme pointed up to the roof of the house. Spiderbot and Bumblebee were mostly out of view, except for their helms, which at the moment were connected in a deep kiss, from what the two could tell anyway. Reaper and Ravage laughed a little as the first firework was lite.

**. . .**

Spiderbot and Bumblebee separated from their kiss, both bots smiling at the other.

"Well, this has been a great weekend!" Bumblebee said with a smile. Spiderbot nodded in agreement as the first firework shot into the air. Spiderbot and Bumblebee both laid back onto the roof, gazing up at all of the fireworks, bright stars, and the beautiful night sky.

"Well, we'll be going back home tomorrow. And then we'll find out if we have school the day after or not." Spiderbot said with a slight smile. Bumblebee narrowed his optics slightly at Spiderbot as the next firework shot into the air. Spiderbot chuckled. "But before that even happens, we're spending time together, here and now." Spiderbot said, pulling Bumblebee in for another kiss.

"I love you." Bumblebee said before they both kissed, three fireworks shooting up into the sky as they did.

"I love you too 'Bee." Spiderbot said after they both separated.

**The Next Morning . . .**

Ravage and Shadow hugged each of their relatives (the ones they did like) as Spiderbot, Bumblebee and Reaper said their goodbyes as well.

"YA'LL COME AGAIN NEXT YEAR! YA HEAR?!" AJ called out to the group.

"We'll be back!" Ravage called back as the five of them left the property.

"Really? You're gonna invite us to go next year too?" Spiderbot asked Ravage with a 'really' look on his face. Ravage nodded.

"Awesome!" Reaper said happily. Spiderbot's optics widened as he realized something a split second before a smile came across his faceplate.

"What's so funny?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot, being a little creeped out by the bot's smile.

"Think about it. Once we get back to Iacon we leave the train station and go . . . ?" Spiderbot said, stressing the last word in the sentence. Bumblebee paused, thinking about this for a moment.

"Home?" Bumblebee asked confused. Spiderbot tried not to let out his laughter. "Where?"

"Ravage, can you guess where we're going after the train station?" Spiderbot asked the femme, who only grinned at the question, knowing the anwser.

"Yep. And so does Reaper and Shadow."

"WHERE ARE WE GOING AFTER THE TRAIN STATION?!" Bumblebee said loudly, now starting to get very annoyed.

"Your favorite little guy will be so heated up to see you! He may explode with energy!" Spiderbot said with a grin. Bumblebee's optics widened as he finally got the references.

"NOPE! NOPE! NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING NEAR THAT HELL-SPAWN!" Bumblebee yelled, crossing his arms before huffing.

"You won't have a choice 'Bee. I'm tieing you up when we get there." Spiderbot said.

**. . .**

Ravage and Shadow walked out of the kennel holding Spitfire and Little Sparks in their cages. Spitfire looked over at Spiderbot and instantly noticed the big web-cocoon that was on his back. Spitfire sniffed at it's direction for a few moments and then chirping at it, knowing it was Bumblebee. Spiderbot laughed a little.

"Don't worry Spitfire, you'll be able to burn Bumblebee when we get back to your house." Spiderbot said, patting Bumblebee on the back. The yellow and black mech narrowed his optics from within the webbing as the four walked down the street towards Ravage's house. Once at Ravage's house Spiderbot placed Bumblebee on the ground and freed him from the web-cocoon.

"What are you doing Spiderbot?" Bumblebee asked confused, thinking the red and black mech was actually going to let Spitfire burn him.

"I'm feeding you to Spitfire 'Bee." Spiderbot said sarcastically as Bumblebee got out of the webbing. "We'll be back later on, don't worry Spitfire." Spiderbot said as Ravage, Reaper and Shadow walked into Ravage's house.

"Um . . . You were kidding right? RIGHT?!" Bumblebee asked nervously. Spiderbot shook his head. Bumblebee groaned as the two headed to Spiderbot's house. The lights were off and the door was locked. Spiderbot got his key out of his sub-space and let Bumblebee in before he entered the house, getting his key and closing the door behind them.

"You can go and put your stuff in my room 'Bee." Spiderbot called out to his sparkmate as he walked into the kitchen, there was a note on the counter. "Sorry we aren't there to say welcome home, me and your father had to leave early again. Hope you trip was fun! Love Blades and Heatwave." Spiderbot read the note aloud before putting it back on the counter. Spiderbot then placed his bag on the kitchen floor before going up to his room to check on Bumblebee. " 'Bee, you ready to go?" Spiderbot asked as he opened his room door to see Bumblebee laying the bed his legs opened up wide. "No, we're not doing it right now." Spiderbot said with now narrowed optics. Bumblebee groaned.

"Come on! We haven't done it in a week or so! I'm deprived! I need to interface!" Bumblebee begged. Spiderbot face-palmed.

"One, we just got here and two still no." Spiderbot said as he got Bumblebee up and off the bed. "Now come on. I don't want to keep Ravage and Reaper waiting." Spiderbot said as he and Bumblebee walked down the steps. The phone rang as Spiderbot and Bumblebee made it to the front door. Spiderbot quickly raced up to the kitchen and grabbed the wireless phone, pressing the 'talk' button before anwsering. "Hello?"

_"This is a automated message from Iacon High. Please wait. . . . . Due to the explosion at the school we will not be having final exams this year, which means everyone automatcally passes to their next grade. As for the end of the year prom dance, it shall be held at the school gym as that structure was not harmed in the explosion in any way. School shall also remain closed for the rest of the year. The dance is on friday at it's usual time. From 7:00PM to 12:30PM. Any further updates shall be recieved in this same fashion . . . Message ended." _The automated message said one the other end before Spiderbot hung up the phone.

"Holy primus!" Spiderbot said as he raced down the stairs to the front door. " 'Bee! School's closed for the rest of the school year and the prom is still going ahead! And everyone automatically passes to the next grade!" Spiderbot said happily before hugging Bumblebee tightly.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Bumblebee said happily before Spiderbot let the yellow and black mech go. "So, still wanna go to Ravage's house?" Bumblebee asked with a smirk, thinking that Spiderbot would want to do something else now.

"Yeah. Come on." Spiderbot said as he left the house with Bumblebee right behind him.

**End of Chapter 19! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was alot of fun to make. Go check out flameeshadoww's story 'New Student' for the other half of this story. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 20**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Here's chapter 20! My god I can't believe this! CHAPTER 20! This is the highest chapter I've gotten to yet! And the story doesn't end yet! Check out flameeshadow's story 'New Student' for Reaper and Ravage's side of the story. Anyways, ENJOY!**

Spiderbot and Bumblebee walked down the street to Ravage's house. Bumblebee was jumpy at this point, scared that Spitfire was waiting for him at the front door. Or at least the open hole where the front door was, where Spitfire could have burnt it down. Spiderbot placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Chill 'Bee. Ravage won't let Spitfire burn you." Spiderbot said as they arrived at Ravage's house. Bumblebee narrowed his optics at Spiderbot.

"Yes she will. Just watch, as soon as I open that door, Spitfire will race out of there and burn me. Just watch!" Bumblebee said as they walked up to the front door. Spiderbot looked over at the living room window and saw Spitfire there, looking straight at Bumblebee. Spiderbot just smilied slightly as Bumblebee knocked on the door. They both heard a couple of little chirps before some footsteps coming down to the front door before it opened and revealed Ravage.

"Hey Ravage." Spiderbot said with a wave.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Ravage said as she moved out of their way before closing the door behind them. The three bots walked into the living room where Reaper was, sitting on the couch with Spitfire on her lap. The wingless dragon didn't seem to notice Bumblebee as he was too busy relaxing while Reaper was petting him. "Did you guys notice Spitfire at the window?" Ravage asked Spiderbot and Bumblebee. Spiderbot nodded as Bumblebee just looked at Ravage confused.

"H-He was at the w-window?" Bumblebee asked, looking over at Spitfire with a kind of creeped out face plate. Both Ravage and Spiderbot laughed at Bumblebee's reaction. "It's not funny! It's creepy as hell!" Bumblebee said, folding his arms before huffing in annoyance. Spitfire's head then perked up at hearing Bumblebee. The wingless dragon chirped a few times before breathing out a small flame. "Nah!" Bumblebee cried, jumping back from Spitfire. Ravage rolled her optics before picking up the wingless dragon, who began to squirm in protest.

"No, you don't set people on fire . . . in the house." Ravage said as she brought Spitfire outside into the backyard as Spiderbot and Bumblebee took a seat on the couch with Reaper.

"So, you guys excited for prom?" Spiderbot asked Reaper. Reaper nodded with a smile on her faceplate.

"Obviously! It's the biggest event of the school year!" Reaper said as she put up her right arm with excitment. Spiderbot smilied. There was then a long pause between the three before Reaper spoke up. "Shadow knows about me and Ravage."

"And that's a bad thing?" Both Spiderbot and Bumblebee asked Reaper at the same time. The black and red femme just shrugged.

"No, but Shadow had a stern tone when she told Ravage she knew about us." Reaper said, thinking about how Shadow might react to her and Ravage being a couple. Bumblebee placed a hand on Reaper's shoulder, noticing the femme's worried face.

"Don't worry about it. It'll all work out." Bumblebee said with a smile. Spiderbot nodded his helm in agreement. "I mean, look at me and Spider, I was popular and he was . . . well . . . an outcast (sorry), and we ended up together." Bumblebee said.

"Hey, I have nothing against being an outcast, actually I call myself that all the time. I've accepted that." Spiderbot said with a smile. "But, yeah, like 'Bee said, everything'll work out in the end, no matter what will happen, you and Ravage will be together."

"You think so?" Reaper asked. Spiderbot nodded with a smile.

"I know so." Spiderbot said as Ravage walked back into the room.

"Okay, so what are we gonna watch?" Ravage asked as she walked over to the DVD collection that was in the living room.

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't care as long as it has a good story, or if it's funny as hell." Spiderbot said with a smile as he put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs, stretching himself out slightly.

"NO HORROR!" Bumblebee and Reaper yelled at the same time at Ravage. Ravage laughed a bit before looking through the movies again.

"Alright, alright. Now, let's see." Ravage said as she went down the list of movies in front of her. "Ah, this should be good." Ravage said as she picked out a movie before putting it in the DVD player, pressing play before walking into the kitchen to make some popcorn, knowing that everyone would want some. Ravage came back into the room a few minutes later with a big bowl full of popcorn as the movie's title came on screen.

"Home alone! Primus I love these movies!" Spiderbot said with a laugh as the movie started.

**. . .**

The movie was over now and th bowl of popcorn was empty. Spiderbot glanced at the time. 6:00 PM.

"Well, we better get going." Spiderbot said as he got off the couch. "It's getting late and my dads will be wondering where I am. Plus, I need to give 'Bee his bag back." Spiderbot said as he and Bumblebee walked down to the front door. Ravage and Reaper followed them before saying their goodbyes. "We'll see you guys later!" Spiderbot called out as he and Bumblebee walked down the street towards Spiderbot's house. A few minutes later they both arrived at Spiderbot's house. Bumblebee was about to open the front door for Spiderbot before the red and black mech stopped him.

"What is it Spider?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot.

"Go over to the side of the house where my window is and wait for me." Spiderbot said before Bumblebee shrugged and did what Spiderbot told him to. Spiderbot then walked into his house and started walking up to his room.

"Hi Spiderbot, how was your trip?" Blades asked from the kitchen where he and Heatwave were making dinner.

"Good!" Spiderbot said before racing into his room and shutting the door behind him. Blades just sighed before going back to cooking with Heatwave. Spiderbot grabbed Bumblebee bag and tossed it out of his open window, knowing that Bumblebee would catch it.

"Hey!" Bumblebee said before Spiderbot crawled out of the window.

"Oh get over it." Spiderbot said as he reached eye level with Bumblebee. Spiderbot then turned himself so his front was facing Bumblebee and his back was sticking to the wall before grabbing Bumblebee by the helm and pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Spiderbot heard his father Blades call out for supper. "Love you sweetspark." Spiderbot said before crawling back up to his room, closing the window behind him.

"I love you too Spider." Bumblebee said before starting to walk home.

**End of chapter 20! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 21 is coming soon! Anyways, take care everyone! PEACE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 21**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Here's Chapter 21! Enjoy!**

Spiderbot gazed into Bumblebee's optics with a smile as they sat in the corner of the resturant, waiting for their meals.

"So, what do I owe for this impressive meal?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot. Spiderbot just chuckled.

"And who says you owe anything? I just want you to be happy. Which is the main reason I set up this little date." Spiderbot said as their meals arrived. "Thank you." Spiderbot said before the waitor walked off to attend to the other custormers.

"Main reason?" Bumblebee repeated the words with a curious tone. Spiderbot smilied before taking out a small box from his sub-space. "What's the other reason?" Bumblebee asked as Spiderbot placed the box next to his plate. "And what's that?"

"A proposal." Spiderbot said before tossing the box across the table, giving it to Bumblebee. The yellow and black mech paused before looking up at Spiderbot with a caustious look upon his faceplate. "Open it!" Spiderbot said excitedly. Bumblebee smilied before taking the lid off of the box, revealing the gift inside.

"Oh Primus! This is just . . . Beautiful!" Bumblebee said as he took out the diamond ring that had a card attached saying 'will you go to prom with me'. "And of course I'll go to prom with you, crazy aft." Bumblebee said with a smile before putting on the ring. Spiderbot smilied before picking up his glass, holding it up.

"Cheers?" Spiderbot said with a smile and a raised optics. Bumblebee smilied before lifting his glass as well.

"Cheers." Bumblebee said before the glasses colided.

**. . .**

Spiderbot opened his optics slowly as he awoke beside Bumblebee in his bed. Spiderbot smilied before kissing the yellow and black mech he loved. Bumblebee opened his optics in the middle of the kiss, awaking with a happy chuckle.

"Good morning sweetspark." Bumblebee said as he wrapped his arms around Spiderbot. Spiderbot smilied.

"Morning 'Bee. So, what's on the agenda for today?" Spiderbot asked as he took Bumblebee's left hand into his own.

"I was thinking we go get Ravage and Reaper and do something for the day. Like . . . I don't know . . . go to the park, get some ice cream. Maybe head to the pool?" Bumblebee suggested. Spiderbot smilied before getting out of bed.

"Well, we better get some breakfast before we go. Come on, I'll make some pancakes." Spiderbot said as he exited his room before heading downstairs with Bumblebee right behind him. "How many pancakes do you want 'Bee?"

"I guess about three. You do make the biggest pancakes around." Bumblebee said with a chuckle. Spiderbot smilied.

"I sure do." Spiderbot said as he stirred the pancake batter. "Hey 'Bee, can you get a pan for me? I kinda have my hands full right now." Spiderbot asked before Bumblebee got the pan for him, laying it on the top right burner. "Thanks sweetspark." Spiderbot said as he poured the first pancake in the pan before turning on the burner. Spiderbot quickly raced to the fridge and grabbed two energon cubes and laid them on the table before returning to the stove to attend to the pancakes. A couple of minutes later the pancakes were done and Spiderbot and Bumblebee were eating their breakfast.

"I still can't believe prom is in three days! Primus I'm SO excited!" Bumblebee said excitedly, making Spiderbot smile.

"Well, with that attitude I'd expect you would be. Now come on, we gotta go now if we're going to spend most of the day with Ravage and Reaper!" Spiderbot said before dragging Bumblebee out of the house and towards Ravage's house.

**End of chapter 21. I know this chapter wasn't too long and I'm sorry for that. I was gone to my cousin's place for a few days and forgot what I was going to do with this story when I was gone. Anyways, check out flameeshadoww's story 'New Student' it's the other half of this story with Ravage and Reaper. Stay tuned for the next chapter and take care everyone. PEACE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 22**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"So, we're going to the park, then the pool?" Spiderbot asked, trying to get the plan straightened out, which was weird where he was the one who made most of the plans. Bumblebee nodded as they arrived at Ravage's house. Bumblebee knocked on the door. A few moments later Ravage opened the door, smiling once she saw Spiderbot and Bumblebee.

"Hey guys." Ravage greeted as the two mechs walked in. Spiderbot and Bumblebee replied with a simple 'hey' before the three bots walked into the living room where Reaper was.

"So, do you guys want to hang out today?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sure. We were actually just talking about what to do today." Reaper said with a smile.

"So, what did you guys have in mind?" Ravage asked with a raised optic.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the park and get some ice cream, and then head to the local pool." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"Sounds like fun." Reaper said.

"Well, then let's go." Spiderbot said before leading the four bots out of the house and towards the park.

**. . .**

Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper were now just strolling through the park, eating their ice cream as they walked and talked.

"I'm just SO excited for prom!" Bumblebee said excitedly, making everyone else smile.

"Yes, we know 'Bee. That's all you've been saying all day." Spiderbot said, rolling his optics with a smile.

"Well I am." Bumblebee said with a slight huff, crossing his arms. Spiderbot kissed Bumblebee on the cheek.

"I know, I am too 'Bee. But I'm not the one screaming out to the world like a mad-mech." Spiderbot said with a cheeky grin. Bumblebee chuckled at this as did Ravage and Reaper before Ravage walked over to the trash can next to them to throw out her ice cream container. As she was throwing the container away, the femme paused, noticing something moving.

"Aw. Aren't you a cute little guy." Spiderbot heard Ravage said as she walked back over to them with something in her arms. "Hey guys, look what I found!" Ravage said as they turned to see what Ravage was holding.

"AH!" Bumblebee yelped as he jumped behind Spiderbot. Everyone looked at Bumblebee with wide optics.

"Wait, don't tell me you're afraid of cyber-bunnies?" Ravage said, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"I'm not afraid of them!" Bumblebee protested with a huff before crossing his arms.

"Okay then, here, hold it." Ravage said with a grin as she held out the cyber-bunny out towards the yellow and black mech, who stepped back a little and held his servos up. Spiderbot and Reaper just watched with amused faceplates.

"Okay, maybe I a little afraid of cyber-bunnies. But it's not my fault! I had a traumatic experience with them." Bumblebee said, crossing his arms again.

"How do you have a traumatic experience with cyber-bunnies?" Spiderbot asked with a raised optic, trying to picture what kind of traumatic experience it may have been.

"It's a long story. Now will you please put that thing down." Bumblebee said as Ravage backed away and over to Reaper, who was petting the rabbit.

"Alright, alright I'll go put it down." Ravage said as she went to put the cyber-bunny back where she found it, making Bumblebee sigh in relief. Spiderbot looked at Bumblebee with a 'really' expression on his face plate, trying not to laugh.

"What? Don't look at me like that." Bumblebee huffed. Spiderbot smilied and rolled his optics before kissing Bumblebee on the cheek again.

**. . .**

The pool was surprisingly empty, which was surprising since it was a really hot day. There were only a few bots in the pool, about four or five at the most.

"Looks like there really isn't a lot of people here." Reaper said, looking around.

"YEAH! FREE POOL!" Ravage yelled before jumping into the pool, making everyone laugh. "Well, don't just stand there! Come on in! The water's fine!" Ravage said before back-storking across the pool. Spiderbot merely shrugged before leaping up into the air, front flipping a few times before yelling 'cannon ball' and splashing into the deep-end of the pool.

"Show off!" Bumblebee called out before hopping into the pool with Reaper right behind him.

"But I'm your show off sweetspark. Don't forget that." Spiderbot said as he swam around Bumblebee. Bumblebee just smilied at the red and black mech that sped circles around him.

"Yeah, I know." Bumblebee said with a smirk before grabbing Spiderbot and lifting him out of the water, making the red and black mech squirm for freedom. "Heh, you're not getting away that easily." Bumblebee said before pulling Spiderbot in for a kiss.

"Who said I wanted to get away?" Spiderbot said with a grin once he and Bumblebee separated from their kiss. "Now put me down." Spiderbot said with narrowed optics. Bumblebee smilied before putting down Spiderbot. "Thank you." Spiderbot said before going under water, swiming away from the yellow and black mech. Bumblebee just rolled his optics.

**. . .**

"Well, that was fun." Spiderbot said as he, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all walked home from the pool.

"Hard to believe it's only Tuesday. Three more days until prom!" Bumblebee said excitedly, making Spiderbot narrow his optics in annoyance.

"Now that is starting to get on my nervs 'Bee." Spiderbot said before they all arrived at his house. "You guys wanna spend the night?" Spiderbot asked as he and Bumblebee walked up to the front porch. Ravage and Reaper both shrugged a 'why not' before they all walked into the house, closing the door behind them.

**End of Chapter 22! Sorry that this chapter wasn't too long and all, but it was fun to write. Anyways, stay tuned for more and take care. PEACE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 23**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

The movie that Bumblebee had picked out just ended and everyone were all still chuckling from how the movie ended.

"So what are we going to do now? Play a game?" Ravage asked.

"I guess so. What games do you guys want to play?" Spiderbot asked with a slight shrug.

"We could play truth or dare, or video games, or some other game anyone else can think of." Bumblebee said with a slight smile.

"Hm, or we could do both of those, and see if we come up with anything else after we play those." Spiderbot said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Ravage said with a smile. Reaper and Bumblebee both agreed before Spiderbot walked over to his game selection. Most of his games were for the Xbox 360 and only a few were for the Wii.

"So, what game do you guys wanna play?" Spiderbot asked as he scanned through all of the different titles on the shelf.

"What games do you have?" Reaper asked.

"I've got all of the Halo games, all of the Mass Effects, both Call of Duty Black Ops one and two, Slender . . . I can go all day with naming off games." Spiderbot said with a chuckle. "Um . . . How about we just play Halo: REACH?" Spiderbot suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Reaper said with a shrug as Spiderbot put in the disk. Spidebot then set up the game so everyone was playing and that they were playing cops and robbers. This was a infection game type that people made, the zombies were the cops and the humans were the robbers. The cops weren't allowed to kill anyone unless they had done something wrong, like breaking a law, and the robbers could do anything they wanted.

"Who's the cop?" Spiderbot asked as he looked around the map for his favorite mongoose while Bumblebee and Reaper got used to the controls.

"Me." Ravage said as she ran into a wall. Spiderbot laughed a little. "Shut up, I don't play Xbox much, I'm more of a 3DS person." Ravage huffed before getting used to the controls.

"I can tell." Spiderbot said with a smirk as he drove in front of Bumblebee. "Get in the back 'Bee." Spiderbot said before the yellow and black character did as it was told.

"Where are we going?" Bumblebee asked as Spiderbot drove at full speed towards a large ramp-like rock.

"We're going jumping!" Spiderbot said before driving up the rock at full speed, bailing right before he reached the top of the rock, sending Bumblebee off the cliff. "And by 'we're', I mean you're going jumping!" Spiderbot said as he watched Bumblebee crash down on the beach below before laughing at how the courpse was postioned. "AHHAHA! It's ready for arrest! 'Bee, your body has it's hands behind it's head and it's on the ground face-down with it's- HEY!" Spiderbot yelled as Reaper ran over Spiderbot.

"You weren't watching your radar! NOOB!" Reaper said with a laugh.

"Wait, you've played Halo before?" Spiderbot asked. Reaper nodded.

"Yep, I used to play all the time at my cousin's house before we moved." Reaper said. "I even had my own profile."

"What rank?" Spiderbot asked with a raised optic. Reaper paused, trying to remember her previous rank.

"Um . . . I was at Nova rank and was about to hit Forerunner. What's your rank again?" Reaper asked. Spiderbot glared at her for a moment.

"Inheritor. But wow, you were high up!" Spiderbot said as he respawned behind Bumblebee. "Oh, hey 'Bee." Spiderbot said as Bumblebee turned his character around to face Spiderbot's own character.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Bumblebee yelled before changing to the shotgun he had. Spiderbot paused before slowly backing away, he quickly turned around and sprinted off with Bumblebee right behind him. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Nope, you gotta catch me!" Spiderbot said as he lead Bumblebee to the police station where Ravage was walking out of. "POLICE! HE HAS A UNREGISTERED SHOTGUN!" Spiderbot yelled at Ravage as he jumped up and down. Ravage just looked at Bumblebee for a moment, looking at the shotgun before taking out the sniper riffle she had found and shot Bumblebee in the head, causing Spiderbot and Reaper to begin laughing like crazy at the hilarious death.

"OH COME ON!" Bumblebee yelled as the infection symbol appeared on his screen. Spiderbot, Reaper and Ravage all continued to laugh, their sides now beginning to hurt from the laughter. "Can we play something else now?" Bumblebee asked, his arms folded. Spiderbot shrugged.

"Okay, you guys want to play would you rather?" Spiderbot asked as he turned off the Xbox 360. Everyone replyed with a 'sure' and a 'okay' before Spiderbot took a seat in his usual chair in the corner facing the couch. "We all know how this works right?" Spiderbot asked.

"Yeah, we give two or three things and you have to pick which one you rather do." Bumblebee said. Spiderbot nodded.

"Yep. So, who's going first?" Spiderbot asked. Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper all pointed at Spiderbot at the same time. "Why me?"

"Because it'll get interesting faster." Raavge explained with a smile, making Spiderbot laugh a little.

"Okay then. Um . . . 'Bee. Would you rather . . ." Spiderbot began, rolling the r as he thought. "Go out with Optimus . . ." Spiderbot began before Bumblebee cut him off.

"DUDE! That's my dad!" Bumblebee said loudly. Spiderbot laughed.

"Let me finish! Go out with Optimus, kiss Knockout, or interface with Megatron." Spiderbot said before crossing his arms with a smirk, knowing he'd given Bumblebee not much of a choice. Bumblebee paused.

"Is Knockout still a douche? And is Megatron still evil?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic.

"Still a douche and still evil." Spiderbot said.

"Hmm . . . I'd . . . Go out with dad." Bumblebee said with a chuckle.

"If you had picked Knockout or Megatron then I'd be upset." Spiderbot said with a smile. "Okay 'Bee, your turn."

"Ravage, would you rather, kill Vanity . . ." Bumblebee said before Ravage butted in.

"Kill Vanity."

"Let me finish!" Bumblebee said before continuing. "Kill Vanity, interface with Reaper or blow up the school . . . Again next year." Bumblebee said before laughing a little.

"Those are WAY to hard to choose from. Interface with Reaper." Ravage said quickly.

"We heard that you know." Spiderbot said with a smile.

"I know." Ravage said, her faceplate heating up a little. "Anyways, it's my turn. Reaper, would you rather, have a pet Joltik, eat a pencil or . . ."

"Why would I eat a pencil?!" Reaper asked.

"I don't know. Anyways, or kiss me." Ravage said a few moments before Reaper kissed her.

"The last one." Reaper said before turning to Spiderbot as Ravage turned a major blood red. "Spiderbot, would you rather, kill Bumblebee," Bumblebee's optics widened at this. ", kiss Blades, or interface with Smokescreen."

"SMOKESCREEN?!" Spiderbot, Bumblebee and Ravage all yelled at the same time in surprise.

"I couldn't think of anyone else." Reaper said with a shy voice.

"I'd kiss dad, duh. I'm not going to kill 'Bee. But I might interface with Smokescreen . . . AB BAP! NO! Don't go there!" Spiderbto said, shaking his head back to reality, making everyone laugh.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Ravage asked.

"We could play Slender." Spiderbot suggested.

"NO!" Bumblebee and Reaper both yelled at the same time, makeing Spiderbot and Ravage die of laughter.

"Well, how about we let Reaper pick the game?" Spiderbot suggested.

"Sure, why not? What game do want to play Reaper?" Ravage asked the black and red femme who only paused, considering what she wanted to play.

**End of chapter 23. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've only now started going places this summer so yeah. And sorry if that ending wasn't too good, I thought Reaper should pick the next game in her own story 'New Student' by flameeshadoww, please go check that out for the rest of this and yeah. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 24**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey guys, just wanted to say that this chapter will start exactly where the last one left off, so yeah. Enjoy!**

"Um...how about we play truth or dare?" Reaper suggested.

"Sure why not?" Spiderbot said with a shrug. Bumblebee and Ravage also agreed with an 'okay'.

"Reaper you should go first since you chose the game." Ravage said with a soft smile.

"Alright. Um, Bumblebee. truth or dare?" Reaper asked.

"Hm...Truth." Bumblebee chose with a sort of nervousness in his voice.

"Alright..why are you afraid of bunny's?" Reaper asked with a raised optic. All three of them were staring at Bumblebee now, wanting to know what happened with him and bunny's.

"Um pass!" Bumblebee said quickly with a sort of hurt expression in his voice.

"Come on 'bee. Just tell us." Spiderbot said with a soft and comforting smile.

"Yeah it can't be that bad." Ravage said. Bumblebee just sighed in defeat.

"Alright alright fine. When I was younger I went to one of those animal farms with my family. There was this little fenced area that had a bunch of bunny's hopping around and stuff." Bumblebee was saying before pausing for a moment, catching his breath. "And when I was looking over the side, I fell over the fence and before I could get up there was a bunch of bunny's walking and hopping all over me and I couldn't get up. It was very scary." Bumblebee finished with his arms crossed and his optics slightly widened, remembering the incident.

Everyone was just staring at Bumblebee. Then Spiderbot started to laugh a little, trying to hold it back as much as he could. Bumblebee shot him a glare before speaking.

"It's not funny!" Bumblebee huffed.

"Yeah it is. I mean, how is that even traumatizing?" Ravage said, trying to hold in her laughter. Reaper was laughing a little bit. Bumblebee narrowed his optics at ravage.

"Oh like you never had anything traumatizing happen to you?" Bumblebee asked Ravage who paused for a moment, trying to think if anything traumatizing had happened to her.

"Not that I can remember." Ravage said with a shrug before returning to her laughter. Bumblebee only huffed and crossed his arms.

"Oh don't be like that 'Bee." Spiderbot said as he placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder and leaned forward to place a kiss on the yellow and black mechs cheek. Bumblebee seemed to calm down a little bit as his face plate heated up slightly.

"Well it's your turn 'bee." Reaper said with a smile.

"Alright. Spider, truth or dare?" Bumblebee asked, trying to hold back a little smile.

"Um, dare." Spiderbot chose with a slight shrug.

"I dare you to kiss me." Bumblebee said with a slight grin.

"Really? That's your dare?" Spiderbot said with a raised optic and a chuckle.

"You didn't let me finish. I dare you to kiss me...for about 7 minutes." Bumblebee finished. Spiderbot just stared at Bumblebee for a few moments with slightly wide optics before speaking.

"You just want to make out with me, don't you?" Spiderbot asked with a slight grin while thinking _Ravage is probably going to record this._

"Maybe." Bumblebee grinned.

"Alright fine." Spiderbot said before kissing Bumblebee.

The two kissed for about 7 minutes before they both pullied away. When they pulled away they looked over at Reaper and Ravage. Reaper sat there, looking like she was trying to find something else to keep her distracted, but her face plates were a slight shade of red. While Ravage just there, grinning and trying not to laugh out loud. Spiderbot noticed that Ravage was holding her phone and that a small light was on on the back of it.

"You were recording us, weren't you?" Spiderbot asked with narrowed his optics as he thought the words: _Knew it._

"Hehe maybe." Ravage said as she pressed something on the screen of her phone, causing the small light to turn off before placing her phone down next to her.

"Why would you record us? Are you writing another story about us!" Bumblebee asked, catching both Spiderbot's and Reaper's attention. Spiderbot and reaper turned to look at the two with confused and shocked expressions.

"Your writing a story about us?" Spiderbot asked, slightly unamused, yet slightly amused at the same time as he felt his face plate heat up a little.

"No...maybe...yes. I get bored when I have nothing to do. And plus I don't just write story's about you two." Ravage said with that day-dreaming look she had when she was thinking about a scenareo, just like Spiderbot did.

" 'Bee have you read the story's she's wrote?" Spiderbot asked Bumblebee who nodded his helm as his face plate turned a extra bright red. "..What kind of stories has she written?" Spiderbot asked, becoming slightly suspicious, sort of wanting to read them.

"Uh..how about we get back to the game! Ravage I think it was your turn." Bumblebee said, trying changing the subject. Spiderbot narrowed his optics before widening them into a cute look of lovingness (lovingness, really brain).

"Come on 'bee. Tell meee." Spiderbot pleaded as he brought his hands together.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Bumblebee said with a slight smile.

"Hm, alright." Spiderbot with a slight, low growl.

"Alright my turn. Reaper, truth or dare." Ravage asked the black and red femme.

"Um, truth."

"Okay um...Have you ever gone out with anyone else? Beside's me?" Ravage asked with a raised optic. Reaper shook her helm no, sort of catching Ravage by surprise.

"Nope. Your the first person I've ever gone out with actually." Reaper said with a smile. Ravage also smiled. She felt pretty happy about being the first person that reaper had ever gone out with.

"Well guys, it's getting late. We should probably head to bed." Spiderbot said as he looked over at the time before getting off his chair. It was a little bit pass twelve.

"Yeah we should." Bumblebee said as he got up with a slight stretch.

"You guys are gonna sleep on the couch, right?" Spiderbot asked the two femmes who nodded.

"Yeah. It's the only place we can sleep that's not the floor." Ravage said with a slight laugh.

"Alright. There's a blanket on the chair over there you guys can use." Spiderbot pointed to the chair near the corner that had a blanket on it.

"Okay. Thanks." Reaper said as she went over to grab the blanket.

"Good night guys." Spiderbot said as he and Bumblebee walked upstairs.

"Night." Ravage called out from where she sat on the couch.

"So, about those stories Ravage has been writing. And what else has she done that envoles us?!" Spiderbot asked once he and Bumblebee were in his room. Bumblebee groaned before flopping on to Spiderbot's bed. " 'Bee, tell me." Spiderbot said. "Or, you won't get something special from me the night of the prom." Spiderbot grinned as he leaned against his door before Bumblebee's helm shot up from the covers of the bed, glaring over at Spiderbot.

"Something special?" Bumblebee repeated as if the words were a secret password that someone who didn't know it got it on the first try. Spiderbot nodded, still grinning before walking over and sitting down next to Bumblebee.

"Yep. And you know what it is too." Spiderbot said as he placed a hand on Bumblebee's back, slowly sliding it down to the bot's aft, making him moan as the hand got close to his port. Spiderbot then quickly pulled his hand back, making Bumblebee huff in annoyance. "What's she been doing 'Bee?"

"Well," Bumblebe began as he hopped onto the bed, landing back-first. "she's been writing . . . um . . . fanfiction about us and . . . she's drawn um . . . stuff about us. And . . . that's it." Bumblebee said nervously before Spiderbto looked at him puzzled.

"But how do you . . . Oh you've seen and read it haven't you?" Spiderbot asked with narrowed optics. Spiderbot knew he had gotten it right because at that moment Bumblebee's whole face plate lite up like a christmas tree before the yellow and black mech said 'no'. Spiderbot merely grinned before laying down on top of Bumblebee, resting his helm on Bumblebee's chest plate. "Whatever, I don't care." Spiderbot said as he closed his optics. Bumblebee looked down at him confused.

"You don't?"

"I don't." Spiderbot repeated the words a third time as he lifted his helm and met Bumblebee's optics, locking their stare as he crawled up his frame so they were only a inch away from each other's faces."I love you 'Bee. That's all I care about. You." Spiderbot said a few moments before kissing Bumblebee, their makeout session lasting about three minutes before they separated.

"I love you too Spider." Bumblebee said as Spiderbot rest his head beside Bumblebee's, still laying on top of the yellow and black mech.

"I know 'Bee. I know." Spiderbot said before going to sleep.

**. . .**

Spiderbot walked down stairs from his room and looked into the kitchen and saw Ravage and Reaper eating at the table. Bumblebee, was still asleep in Spiderbot's room.

"Good morning." Ravage greeted with a smirk as Spiderbot entered the room. Spiderbot smilied back at Ravage before leaning againest the room entrance. "What?" Ravage asked confused.

"Can you give me a copy of each of your stories and whatever else you've done that envoles me and 'Bee?" Spiderbot asked, his face plate turning a bright red. Ravage paused for a moment, frozen before realizing Bumblebee did say he'd tell him that night.

"Sure, why not?" Ravage said with a shrug.

"Thanks. Oh! And don't tell 'Bee." Spiderbot said as he got a energon cube from the fridge and sat down next to Reaper, who was across the table from Ravage. Ravage nodded an 'okay' before returning to her breakfast.

"Wait . . . You write stories about them?!" Reaper asked, only now realizing what Spiderbot was talking about. Ravage smilied before nodding. "Um . . . Can I read them too?"

"No."

"Why not?! You let them read it!"

"Because it's about them." Ravage explained. Reaper crossed your arms.

"But I'm your girlfriend!" Reaper said "I should be able to read and see everything you write!" Ravage paused before looking at Spiderbot with a 'can she' expression on her face plate. Spiderbot nodded. "YES!" Reaper yelled once she saw Spiderbot nod. Spiderbot and Ravage both laughed before they went back to their breakfast.

**. . .**

Everyone had agreed to spend another day hanging out with each other since it was only Wednesday. They're plan was to go to the movies and watch the newest movie in the Deadpool series, this would be the seventh movie and it would be just as good as all of the others! Then after they movie they would go to the ice cream shop, then to whoever finished their ice cream last's house. Except for Spiderbot, since they were there last night.

"Well, today should be fun." Bumblebee said as the four bots walked down the road to the theatre. Spiderbot nodded as Ravage and Reaper spoke their words of 'yeah' or 'okay'. Once they got there they noticed one thing right away. The line. It was humungous! It started from inside the building and went all the back to the first window to the right of the entrance, which was two meters away. There were at least fifthteen bots in front of them. Spiderbot groaned before face-palming.

"This is going to suck." Spiderbot said with a low growl before turning to Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper. "So . . . do you guys want to play twenty questions or would you rather?"

**End of chapter 24! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Check out flameeshadoww's story 'New Student' it's like the other half of this story, except it focuses more on Ravage and Reaper. Anyways, take care everyone! PEACE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 25**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

Spiderbot, Bumblebee and Reaper were waiting for Ravage at her front door. They had just seen the movie and had their ice cream. And Ravage was the last one to finish, so they were staying at her house for the night. Ravage walked over to the front door and opened it, letting the others in.

"Took you long enough." Reaper said with a light grin.

"Yeah well I had a little talk with my sister." Ravage said, her optics narrowing a little.

Bumblebee was the last to enter. He was hesitant about walking in and kept an optic out for any signs of a wingless dragon running toward him. Spiderbot noticed Bumblebee's nevousness and grabbed the yellow and black mech by the arm.

"Just get inside you fraidy-bot." Spiderbot said, pulling bumblebee inside and closing the door behind him.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to get burnt alive." Bumblebee huffed, remembering his last time in this house.

"I told you I would make sure he wouldn't set you on fire. See? He's outside." Ravage motioned towards the back door where Spitfire was sitting outside, watching them with inocent optics. Bumblebee sighed in relief and went to sit on the couch. Reaper also sat down. Before Spiderbot could sit down, Ravage grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. Spiderbot looked at her confused before she started speaking. "You wanted to read the fanfics and see the drawings I've made of you and 'bee, right?" Ravage asked Spiderbot who nodded his helm as it turned a bright red. "Alright follow me." Ravage said as they got to the stairs. "Hey guys we'll be right back. I got to give Spiderbot something." Ravage said before they walked upstairs and to her room. Once they got to her room Ravage went to the draw where she kept all of her fanfics, that she wrote on paper, and her drawings. Spiderbot just stood there and looked around her room. It was fairly big and wasn't that messy, except for the few things that were on the floor, and the little pile of stuff in the corner. The draw Ravage was looking through had a lot of papers in it, but then again, she did mention that she didn't just write fanfics and draw pictures of Spiderbot and Bumblebee.

It took her about five minutes to find everything she had about Spiderbot and Bumblebee. She put the paper in a neat stack and handed them to Spiderbot who put the papers into his sub-space so he could read them later.

"There. That's all I could find about you and 'bee. If I find more then i'll give them to you." Ravage said as they walked down the hall and down the stairs.

"Thanks ravage." Spiderbot thanked with a smile as they walked downstairs. Bumblebee and Reaper were sitting on the couch, talking, but stopped when they saw Ravage and Spiderbot. "Oh hey guys." Reaper greeted with a slight smile as Spiderbot waved back.

"What took you so long?" Bumblebee asked as they sat down.

"Oh it took me a while to find the thing I had to give Spiderbot." Ravage explained in a sort of cool voice.

"What did she have to give you?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot with a raised optic.

"Oh something." Spiderbot said with a slight smirk as he tried not to think about it, as he knew he'd turn bright red again. Bumblebee narrowed his optics and was about to say something before Ravage cut him off.

"Oh hey are you guys going to sleepover tonight?" Ravage asked making Spiderbot sigh in relief. Reaper nodded her helm while Spiderbot shrugged his shoulders and gave a 'why not'. Bumblebee also nodded his helm.

"Alright great. You and 'bee can sleep in the guest room upstairs tonight." Ravage said.

"Okay." Spiderbot said with a slight smile.

"Wait, I didn't know you had a guest room." Bumblebee said with a confused faceplate.

"We do. It's the last room down the hall on the left." Ravage explained.

"I thought someone lived in there?" Bumblebee asked.

"Someone use to, but they moved out a while ago." Ravage said before staring off for a moment before coming back to reality. "Well anyway, if you guys are going to be staying over, we should find something to do." Ravage said before anyone could ask any more questions. "And it's still early." It was a little past six. "So anyone got any ideas on how we can spend the rest of the day?" Ravage asked.

"We can finally play twenty questions!" Spiderbot said, throwing his hands in the air. Everyone laughed a bit at how he over-reacted. Spiderbot smilied, happy to make his friends laugh a little.

"Well, okay then. Who wants to go first?" Ravage asked before looking over at Reaper. Reaper shrugged, knowing what Ravage was trying to say.

"Fine. So how is this order going to go? Clockwise or counter-clockwise?" Reaper asked.

"Clockwise." Bumblebee said before pointing to Ravage, then Spiderbot, then to himself and then finally Reaper.

"Okay. Well, I guess Ravage is guessing first." Reaper said looking over at her girlfriend.

"Okay, well, is it a thing?" Ravage asked. Reaper shook her head 'no' before pointing over towards Spiderbot, signaling that it was his turn to guess.

"Does it have wings?" Spiderbot asked with a rasied optic, thinking he knew what it was the black and red femme was getting at.

"Nope it doesn't have wings." Reaper said "What do you think it is?"

"Spitfire." Spiderbot said, folding his arms with a smile. Reaper nodded.

"Yep! It's Spitfire! You got it right Spiderbot!" Reaper said with a smile before looking over at Ravage, who was looking at Bumblebee.

"Okay, my turn. Bumblebe, ask me something." Ravage said with a wicked grin. This grin made Bumblebee slightly nervous.

"Um . . . Is it alive?"

"Nope. Reaper, your turn to ask." Ravage said, turning to the black and red femme.

"Is it used for entertainment." Reaper asked with a raised optic. Ravage shrugged.

"Sort of. It depends on your interests." Ravage said, making Spiderbot's face plate heat up a little, as he already knew what the blue and yellow femme was talking about. "Spiderbot, your turn." The red and black mech narrowed his optics at Ravage, knowing what it was she was getting at.

"It's a fanfic isn't it?" Spiderbot asked in a sort of annoyed voice. Ravage grinned.

"Yep. You're good at this Spider." Ravage said, her grin not letting up. Spiderbot smilied a little at the complimant. "Anyways, it's your turn."

"Um, okay." Spiderbot said with a smile, not very sure of what his topic was going to be. He then looked over to Bumblebee. "Well, 'Bee ask me something."

"What color is it?" Bumblebee asked.

"Um . . . It's yellow and black." Spiderbot said as he felt his face plates heat up a little. "Reaper, your turn."

"Do you have feelings for it?" The black and red femme asked. Spiderbot merely nodded before turning to Ravage.

"Is it afraid of cyber-bunnies?" Ravage asked, making everyone laugh. Spiderbot nodded, trying to contain his laughter. Spiderbot then turned to Bumblebee, who was smiling at Spiderbot happily.

"Is it me?" The yellow and black mech of Spiderbot's dreams asked. Spiderbot nodded before hugging the mech tightly, refusing to let go.

"Yes it is!" Spiderbot said before resting his helm on Bumblebee's lap. "I couldn't think of anything." Spiderbot said, closing his optics as he pointed to Bumblebee. "Your turn."

"Okay, well Reaper, it's you turn to ask the question." Bumblebee said before Reaper paused, considering what she was going to ask the yellow and black mech.

"Um . . . is it colorful?" Reaper asked with a raised optic. Bumblebee nodded his helm before looking over to Ravage, signalling it to be the femme's turn.

"Is it a everyday object?" Ravage asked. Bumblebee paused for a moment, considering this carefully.

"Well, it's rather your choice really." Bumblebee said, making Spiderbot smile, knowing exactly what it was right off the bat. "Well Spider, I can tell you know what it is. After all you have one."

"Don't make me say it 'Bee." Spiderbot pleaded, making Bumblebee smile down at him. Spiderbot opened his optics to see the cute yellow and black faceplate he loved so much before sighing in defeat. "It's an interface toy isn't it?" Spiderbot asked before Bumblebee nodded, kissing the red and black mech on the forehead. Spiderbot narrowed his optics at Bumblebee. "I'm really annoyed at you right now." Spiderbot said before sitting up and moving over a bit away from Bumblebee as Ravage and Reaper laughed a little.

"So, what do you guys want to play now?" Reaper asked. Spiderbot shrugged in a non-caring way. Bumblebee did the same, but Ravage, Ravage merely lite up at this. She quickly raced over to the DVD shelf and looked through all of her movies. She grinned wickedly as she picked her favorite movie. Ravage then quickly raced over to the DVD player, put in the movie and it began to play the film automatically.

"What movie did you put on?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Ravage merely grinned wickedly as the movie began.

**End of Chapter 25! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more and check out flameeshadoww's story 'New Student'. It's like the other half of this story except it focuses more on the femmes than the mechs. So yeah, hope you enjoyed, stay tuned. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 26**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Well, we're almost done this story. Please go check out flameeshadoww's story 'New Student' it's basically the other half of this story, except it mainly focuses on Ravage and Reaper instead of Spiderbot and Bumblebee. Anyways, I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. Please review (no bad/mean reviews) and enjoy the chapter!**

After the movie was over Ravage showed Spiderbot and Bumblebee where their room was before she headed back to her room. Spiderbot and Bumblebee were currently laying down on the bed in the guest room with Bumblebee having his arms wrapped around Spiderbot. They were both falling asleep and after about five to ten minutes, they had both fallen asleep. Well, that's what you think. Spiderbot was still awake and was pretending to be asleep until Bumblebee had fallen asleep. When he felt that Bumblebee was asleep Spiderbot untangled himself from Bumblebee's embrace, waiting a minute to make sure that he wouldn't wake. Spiderbot moved to sit up on the edge of the bed and reached over to put on the lamp that was next to the bed. He then took out the fanfics and drawings that Ravage had given him earlier from his sub-space. Spiderbot looked at the pictures first. There were only three of them. The first two were nice drawings of them, but third one made his face plates heat up. It was more.. graphic then the others. Spiderbot put down the drawings when he was done looking at them, and went to read the fanfics. When he finished reading the first one, his face plates were even hotter and had a huge blush spread across them. Spiderbot was about to read the next one when he heard Bumblebee speak.

"What are you doing spider?" Bumblebee asked, startling Spiderbot who pressed the papers to his chest to try and hide them. He turned around to face Bumblebee, moving the papers behind his back.

"Oh uh...nothing. I..was just..uh..about to get up and get something to drink." Spiderbot said with a nervous laugh. Bumblebee raised an optic at him before noticing that Spiderbot was hiding something behind his back.

"What's behind your back?" Bumblebee asked, moving toward Spiderbot a little.

"Oh uh, it's nothing. Just, scratching my back is all." Again Spiderbot gave a nervous laugh as he thought: _SCRAP!SCRAP!SCRAP!SCRAP!SCRAP!_

"Come on spider. Tell me what it is." Bumblebee said as he got closer with a slight smile on his face.

"I told you 'bee. It's nothing." Spiderbot said before Bumblebee leapt at him to try and see what he was hiding. But Bumblebee's sudden action at Spiderbot caused them both to fall on the floor. In order to catch himself, Spiderbot had to use both servo's and let go of the papers, which Bumblebee quickly snatched up.

Bumblebee looked over the papers before his face plates heated up as he realized what they were.

"So, ravage gave you the fanfics?" Bumblebee asked, his face plates a light shade of red.

"Uh..well...yeah." Spiderbot said, rubbing the back of his helm as he got up and sat back on the bed. Bumblebee did the same.

"So..what did you think of them?" Bumblebee asked, handing Spiderbot the papers.

"Oh uh they were..good...and surprising. I wouldn't have expected Ravage to write these kind of things about us." Spiderbot said as he put the papers on the small stand next to the bed. He would read the rest tomorrow.

"Well, it is Ravage." Bumblebee said as Spiderbot layed back down and snuggled up to the yellow and black mech.

"True." Spiderbot laughed before smiling

"Goodnight spider. Love you."

"Love you too, 'bee." Spiderbot said, closing his optics before the two of them fell asleep.

**. . .**

Spiderbot walked downstairs to the kitchen to find everyone having breakfast. He yawned as he walked into the room, making everyone aware of his pressence.

"Morning!" Spiderbot said as he sat down at the table next to Bumblebee, who kiss him on the forehead as he sat down.

"So, how was the thing I gave you?" Ravage with a raised optic. Spiderbot looked at Bumblebee confused.

"You forgot to tell them?"

"Meh." Bumblebee said with a shrug before returning to his energon cube. Spiderbot looked back to Ravage.

"It was . . . Good. And . . . um . . . graphic." Spiderbot said, feeling his face-plate heating up. Ravage chuckled a little.

"Glad you liked it." The femme said witha smile. Spiderbot took the pages of Ravage's work out of his sub-space and handed it to the blue and yellow femme. Ravage took the pages and handed them to Reaper, who quickly put them in her sub-space. "Now, it's your turn to read them Reaper." Ravage said with a smile.

"Well, what are we going to do today? It's only Thursday, and the prom is tomorrow at seven in the evening. So, what should we do today?" Bumblebee asked, making Spiderbot smile at him. "What?" Bumblebee asked Spiderbot as he notice the expression on the red and black mech's face plate.

"We should go over to your house today 'Bee. We are always going over to my, Ravage's or Reaper'shouse, why not go over to your house?" Spiderbot suggested before kising the mech on the forehead. "So, what do you say?" Bumblebee paused for a moment.

"Meh, why not?" Bumblebee said with a shrug. "But, what are we going to do when we get there?"

"I don't know! That's why we're going to wing it! Now come on!" Spiderbot said before getting up and raced to the porch. "HURRY UP 'BEE! UNLESS YOU WANNA BE BURNT BY SPITFIRE!" Spiderbot yelled before leaving the house. Bumblebee froze.

"Um . . . what did he mean by that?" Bumblebee asked Ravage, who was avoiding eye-contact with Bumblebee. The yellow and black mech narrowed his optics at Ravage. "You let in Spitfire didn't you?" Bumblebee asked before noticing the wingless dragon at the top of the staircase, staring down at Bumblebee, waging his tail wildily. Bumblebee's optics widened before he raced after the house yelling "WAIT FOR ME SPIDER!"

**Sorry this chapter wasn't bigger. I'm on vaction right now, traveling around, but I'll be back home on Thursday evening, so I should be writing more by Friday. And I have a few things planned for the future of my stories and also I'm planning on the next chapter to be the last and biggest one, so yeah! Stay tuned for that! PEACE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Two Different Worlds.**

**Chapter 27**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**I'm can't stop crying! Why you may ask? Because this is the last chapter of Two Different Worlds! I have had so much fun making this story, and I'm going to miss it SO much! But who knows, I may make a sequel in the future. But for now I'm saying goodbye to a big part of my writing life . . . I'm weird, I know this. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the final chapter. Please review, no bad/mean reviews please! and Enjoy! (Also there ****will**** be graphic material in this final chapter. So yeah.)**

When they got to Bumblebee's house the lights were off and it was quiet inside which meant that no one was home and they had the house to themselves for the time being. Bumblebee went over to the wall and flipped up the light switch, turning on the lights. Bumblebee had a pretty nice house that was fairly big. Everyone walked into the living room, looking around for a few moments before sitting down.

"So, what are we going to do?" Reaper asked.

"Um, I'm not sure." Bumblebee said with a shrug. "Anyone got any suggestions on what we can do?" Everyone was silent for a few minutes, trying to think of something they could do, when Ravage spoke.

"I know what we can do." Ravage said, a little excitedly.

"What?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic.

"We should play a computer game." Ravage said with a grin.

"..what kind of computer game?" Reaper asked, a little suspicious of what game Ravage had in mind.

"Oh you'll see." Ravage said as she walked down the hall to the room where the computer was. She knew where it was since she had been in Bumblebee's house before. The three of them followed Ravage and once they got to the room the blue and yellow femme was already on the computer typing in some website. When the homepage popped up, Spiderbot recognized it instantly. It was the website for the game 'Slender'. Spiderbot smiled and laughed a little to himself, already imagining Bumblebee and Reaper's reaction to the game.

"What game did you-" Bumblebee started as he sat down in the chair next to Ravage and looked at the computer screen. "Slender!? No way are we playing that game!" Bumblebee said as he crossed his arms. Ravage laughed.

"What's slender?" Reaper asked, never hearing of the game until now.

"It's a game where you have to collect eight pieces of papers in the woods at night while trying not to be caught by slenderman." Spiderbot explained as they also sat down in one of the chairs that were next to Bumblebee and ravage.

"Oh. Sounds..fun." Reaper said, still not understanding the game a little.

"Oh trust me. This game is real fun." Ravage said as the game finished downloading and she opened up the file so they could play.

**. . .**

" You fragger." Bumblebee said from where he was holding onto Spiderbot's arm, who was patting the scared mechs helm to try and comfort him. But that didn't stop the red and black mech from laughing a little at Bumblebee's reaction to the game, which caused Bumblebee to glare at him.

"That game was not fun." Reaper said with her arms crossed as she looked at Ravage with narrowed optics.

"No but watching your reactions was!" Ravage said as she started laughing.

"How about we play another game..that isn't scary." Bumblebee said, slightly letting go of Spiderbot's arm.

"Alright Fiiiine." Ravage said as she went onto a gaming site with free games to play.

"And I'm not letting you pick the game this time. You'll end up picking another horror game." Bumblebee said with narrowed optics that were fixed on Ravage."So how about you pick the game spider.' Bumblebee said to Spiderbot.

"Okay. But how do you know I won't pick a horror a game?" Spiderbot said with a teasing grin. Bumblebee only glared at him and gave him an unamused facial expression. "Alright alright. I won't pick a horror game. I'll pick a nice fluffy unicorn game to play instead if that will make you feel better." Spiderbot chuckled as he switched spot's with Ravage. "Alright let's see."

**. . .**

They ended up playing computer games for the rest of the day and into part of the night. It was almost Twelve when they all ended up going to bed. Ravage, Reaper, and Spiderbot were all staying over Bumblebee's house for the night, just like they did at Ravage's and Spiderbot's house. Spiderbot and Bumblebee were staying in Bumblebee's room upstairs, while Ravage and Reaper were staying on the couch downstairs, which was a little bigger than Spiderbot's couch. Spiderbot closed the door behind him slowly, careful not to wake up anyone in the house. Smokescreen was home from work and everyone else was working late for some reason. Spiderbot turned to Bumblebee, who was already in bed, his right arm stretched out behind his helm as he left hand was patting the spot beside him. Spiderbot grinned slightly as he got into bed with the yellow and black mech.

"And so the night ends. Another day, another jumpscare." Spiderbot said with a teasing grin. Bumblebee merely chuckled at this.

"Yeah. So, anything you want to do, now that we're alone." Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Spiderbot knew what Bumblebee was getting at, but shook his head 'no'. Bumblebee glared at him for a moment. "Really? There's nothing you want to do right now?"

"Well, there is one thing." Spiderbot said with a smile. Bumblebee raised an optic at this.

"And it is?"

"Sleep." Spiderbot said as he rested his head against the pillow, closing his optics with a smile across his face plate. Bumblebee glared at him with unamused optics before sighing, turning ove so his back was turned to Spiderbot.

"Unbelievable!" Bumblebee muttered to himself, trying not to wake Spiderbot. Spiderbot opened his optics, faking that he was asleep before hoping on Bumblebee, making him yelp a little.

"Oh, and I almost forgot one last thing." Spiderbot said as he reached to Bumblebee's chin, pulling his head so they were face to face. Spiderbot then kissed Bumblebee, begining a five minute make-out session. After they separated Spiderbot and Bumblebee aid down on the bed, laying their helms on the pillows. "Good night sweetspark." Spiderbot said with a smile as he closed his optics, falling asleep in the process.

"Good night Spider." Bumblebee said before he too fell asleep.

**. . .**

Spiderbot opened his optics. He turned to face the clock next to the bed. 5:30 AM. He then turned back to Bumblebee, who was begining to wake up.

"Mmm . . . whatimiztit?" Bumblebee murmured in a half awake state. Spiderbot chuckled at how amusing Bumblebee sounded.

"It's only five thirty 'Bee. Go back to sleep." Spiderbot told the yellow and black mech before kissing him on the forehead. Bumblebee hummed happily, optics still closed before he fell back asleep. Spiderbot smiled before slowly exiting the bed and leaving the room. Spiderbot slowly crept down the stairs to the kitchen, careful not to wake up Ravage or Reaper. Spiderbot opened the fridge door and took out a energon cube, chugging down the fluid as fast as he could before walking back to the living room. Spiderbot was about to walk back upstairs and wake up Bumblebee when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Woah, easy Spiderbot! Didn't mean to startle you." Reaper said with a her usual shy, yet extremely friendly smile. Spiderbot smilied back.

"It's okay, I keep forgeting you guys don't register on my spider sense." Spiderbot said with a slight chuckle before noticing Ravage sitting up on the couch. "Morning Ravage."

"Morning!" Ravage replied as she streched out her arms.

"So, what are we going to do before prom starts?" Reaper asked as she crossed her arms. Spiderbot shrugged.

"I don't know. But I should probably go and wake up 'Bee first. He'd be upset if he wasn't a part of this." Spiderbot said with a smile before turning around to the stairs before pausing, looking over to the fridge. "Hmm. I have an idea!" Spiderbot said before racing over to the kitchen, opening the fridge's freezer compartment door, Spiderbot then took out three ice cubesand quickly raced up to Bumblebee's room.

"AAAAHHHHHH! SPIDER! GET BACK HERE!" Bumblebee yelled from his bedroom as Spiderbot leapt out of the room, into the hallway, then down the stairs into the living room, landing right in front of Ravage.

"What did you do?" Ravage asked as Spiderbot stood up. Spiderbot grinned.

"I dumped the ice cubes on his back." Spiderbot said as he heard Bumblebee storm out of his room and down the stairs. Spiderbot turned around and met Bumblebee's angry glare. "Morning sweetspark." Spiderbot said with a smile before kissing the yellow and black mech. Bumblebee's anger sub-sided as he let Spiderbot's passion over-take his anger before he kissed back. "You can never stay mad at me." Spiderbot said with a smile as the two separated. Bumblebee smilied, his face plates heating up.

"Nope, never." Bumblebee said before looking over at Ravage and Reaper, who were just looking around the room. Bumblebee then noticed Ravage's phone was in her hand and was pointed towards them, the red light that signaled that it was recording was now on. "Um . . . Ravage, are you recording us again?"

"What in the name of Cybertron do you mean?" Ravage asked as she quickly put her phone back into her sub-space. Bumblebee narrowed his optics at Ravage a little. "Seriously, what?" Spiderbot and Reaper both looked at Ravage with 'you know' expressions on their face plates. Ravage sighed. "Seriously I don't know what you're talking about!" Ravage said before crossing her arms. Spiderbot, Bumblebee and Reaper all just rolled their optics.

"Anyways, what are we going to do today?" Spiderbot asked. There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes. Everyone was thinking about what to do. Then Spiderbot snapped his digits. "We can just play truth or dare again. Just for the next couple of hours." Spiderbot suggested.

"Sure." Ravage said with a shrug. Reaper nodded.

"Okay. But who's going to go first?" Everyone turned to the staircase, to see Smokescreen standing at the top of the stairs.

"Smokescreen? Aren't you suopossed to be at work?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Smokescreen shrugged as he walked down the stairs.

"It's my day off remember?" Smokescreen said before stopping at the final step. "So, who's going first?" There was a pause in the room for at least a moment before anyone spoke. Smokescreen said, "I might as well start the game." The white, blue and red mech walked over to the couch and took a seat, crossing his legs before pausing as Bumblebee took a seat next to his brother, Ravage and Reaper sat on the floor and Spiderbot just leapt up to the ceiling, perched the upside down. "Ravage, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm . . . Spiderbot, I'll need your help for this." Smokescreen said, looking over at the red and black mech. Spiderbot raised an optic.

**. . .**

"HOLY PRIMUS THAT WAS SCARY!" Ravage yelled as she and Spiderbot walked back into the house. Ravage sat back down next to Reaper as Spiderbot leapt back up to the ceiling, a slight grin spread across his face.

"Hey, if you fell (again) I would have caught you (again)." Spiderbot said with a reasuring smile. Ravage smilied a little at him.

"I know you would. But that was SO weird! Ten minutes upside down, high above the city streets! I mean, how do you do it?" Ravage asked. Spiderbot shrugged.

"I guess it's just in me." Spiderbot said before taking his phone out of his sub-space. "Also, I recorded the whole thing. A little payback for recording me and 'Bee." Ravage glared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Alright. Anyways, it's my turn. Reaper, truth or dare?" Ravage asked. Reaper paused, thinking of the anwser.

"Um . . . Truth."

"Okay . . . Have you ever written a fanfiction?" Ravage asked with a raised optic. Reaper shook her head 'no'.

"Nope, not ever." The black and red femme replied. She looked over at Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, truth or dare?" Bumblebee sighed.

"Dare." Bumblebee said, his arms now crossed as he leaned back in the chair, already regreting the decision. Spiderbot looked at Bumblebee a little bit confused. It wasn't really like him to pick dare.

"Okay, um . . . I dare you toooo . . ." Reaper began as she thought of what to dare Bumblebee to do.

"Um . . . can I make a suggestion?" Ravage asked before whispering something to Reaper, making the black and red femme chuckle a little. "Okay, continue." Ravage said. Spiderbot looked at the two with a curious expression on his face.

"Okay, Bumblebee, nevermind. Spiderbot, truth or dare?" Reaper began, turning to the red and black mech.

_Oh no, here it comes._ Spiderbot thought before saying "Dare."

"Remember that game of would you rather we played at your house?" Reaper asked before Spiderbot's optics widened.

"No, way." Spiderbot said with now narrowed optics. Smokescreen looked at the two confused, as did Bumblebee while Ravage just giggled a little, covering her mouth in a battle to be silent.

"Yep. I dare you to make out with Smokescreen." Reaper dared the red and black mech.

"WHAT?!" Smokescreen and Bumblebee both yelled in surprise. Spiderbot groaned, not wanting to back out of the dare, but also not wanting to kiss Smokescreen.

"Well, hurry up and get it over with!" Ravage said, still laughing a little. Spiderbot looked over at Smokescreen for a moment before looking back over at Reaper.

"How long?"

"Um . . . three minutes." Reaper replied.

"Not bad." Spiderbot said before turning to Smokescreen. "What do you say Smokey?"

"Um . . ." Smokescreen began before sighing. "Why not? Let's just get it over with." Smokescreen said as Spiderbot slid down on a webline, stopping as soon as he and Smokescreen were face to face. Both mechs took a deep breath, preparing for what they were about to do as Ravage took out her phone, pressing the record button as Spiderbot and Smokescreen kissed. The two finally separated after the three minutes of the dare.

"Okay, done." Spiderbot said before turning to Rvage and reaper, noticing that Ravage was putting her phone behind her back. Spiderbot sighed before turning to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Bumblebee said with a unamused expression. Spiderbot sighed again.

"I dare you to close your eyes." Spiderbot said, everyone lookin at him with confused looks on their faces. "Trust me." Bumblebee shrugged before closing his optics. Spiderbot, still on his webline, reached out and grabbed Bumblebee by the helm and pulled him in for a five minute kiss. Once they separated Bumblebee opened his optics, looking right into Spiderbot's. "Feeling better?"

"Much." Bumblebee replied with a smile.

"Good. Now, it's your turn to pick someone."

"Okay, Smokescreen. Truth or dare?" Bumblebee asked the white, blue and red mech next to him.

"Um . . . Dare." Smokescreen anwsered with a slight smile on his face. Bumblebee smilied back.

"I dare you to do the randomest thing you can think of right now." Bumblebee said. There was a slight pause, everyone was completely silent for a few seconds before Smokescreen did the dare. He took his phone out of his sub-space and took a picture of everyone.

"Well, that was random." Spiderbot said with a smile.

**. . .**

It was 3:00 PM. With four more hours until prom Spiderbot had left Bumblebee's house and was in downtown Iacon, looking for something to give his sparkmate.

_I should have thought of this __sooner__ I guess I was __so__ wrapped up in ahving a good time with everyone that I completely forgot about giving Bumblebee something for prom, besides that diamond ring. Something closer to the heart. Something that he would love forever and __never__ let go of. But what?_ Spiderbot thought before spotting something in the window of one of the stores on the street. _PERFECT!_

**. . .**

6:30 PM. A half an hour before the prom started, but Spiderbot, Bumblebee, Reaper and Ravage wanted to get there early, just in case. A half an hour passed in the gym of the school before the prom really started. The lights were flashing from red, to blue, to yellow, to green, to purple, then to pink, then repeat. Ravage and Reaper were dancing at the other end of the gym as Spiderbot and Bumblebee were dancing near the doors. Hours passed of fun and games as the music played and the light changed from flashes to a disco-ball, reflecting different lights around the room. It was now 11:30 PM. The prom was nearly over and the slow dances were only know starting to come in. The current song playing was Avril Lavigne's song slipped away.

"So, how are you enjoying the night so far?" Bumblebee asked as the song ended. Spiderbot smilied as he laid his head on Bumblebee's chest plate.

"I love it!" Spiderbot said with a smile, his optics currently closed. Spiderbot then looked up to Bumblebee, meeting his happy gaze as the song 'so contagious' by Acceptance began to play.

"I'm glad you do!" Bumblebee said before taking a hold of Bumblebee's chin, pulling him for a kiss.

"And I love you too." Spiderbot said once they separated from their kiss. Bumblebee smilied before hugging Spiderbot.

"I love you too, Spider." Bumblebee said, kissing Spiderbot again as the song reached it's climatic point.

**. . .**

The prom was now over and Spiderbot and Bumblebee were high above the streets of Iacon, Bumblebee held onto Spiderbot as the red and black mech swung through the great city.

"It's getting late Spider. We should probably be heading home now." Bumblebee said before Spiderbot landed on a nearby rooftop. Spiderbot smilied.

"Alright. But you're spending the night at my house. And don't worry about my dads, they're not home. They're out of town for the next few days, so we'll be alone." Spiderbot said before swinging towards his house. A few minutes later Spiderbot and Bumblebee entered the house through Spiderbot's bedroom window, Bumblebee crawling in first before Spiderbot followed. Spiderbot closed the window behind him as Bumblebee jumped onto the bed backwards before he walked over to the closet.

"What are you getting out from there?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Spiderbot smilied, turning to face Bumblebee once he found the item he was looking for. Spiderbot walked over to the bed and sat down next to the yellow and black mech, who sat up. Spiderbot was holding a red book that had a label on it that said one word. Us. Spiderbot opened the book to it's first page. Photos of the two were on each and every page, memories collected ever since they were born. After the next ten pages of photos were over with, the next ten pages were of pictures that were drawn by Spiderbot and some Ravage had seemed to draw. The next five pages of drawings were a bit more . . . graphic. Then the last twenty five pages were all words. But not just any words. They were stories, both made-up and true. On the final page, which was basically not even a page, just the blank part of the back cover, there was a message, written in red ink.

The message said, "I love you 'Bee. You are my everything. And without you, my life would be nothing. This was just a little web to say how much I love you. -Spider." Tears of joy flooded Bumblebee's optics as Spiderbot closed the book. The back cover was a picture of them, kissing at the old ice cream shop over a chocolate milk shake with two straws sticking out, one straw pointed to both bots. Bumblebee smilied before wiping a tear off his face.

"Well?" Spiderbot asked with a raised optic. Bumblebee nodded, holding back even more tears. The yellow and black mech took a deep breath before saying.

"I LOVE IT!" Bumblebee then threw his arms around Spiderbot, hugging him tightly. "It's the best thing that you could ever give me!" Spiderbot smilied as he hugged Bumblebee back.

"I'm glad you like it 'Bee." Spiderbot said as he took the book and placed it on his work chair that was beside the bed. Spiderbot then kissed Bumblebee, pulled them both onto the bed. "And I'm sure you'll like this a whole lot more!" Spiderbot said as he began to kiss Bumblebee's neck, down his chest, then his stomach, then to his crotch plate, making Bumblebee moan slightly. Spiderbot smilied a litte as he crawled back up to Bumblebee's mouth, kissing the mech as he rubbed the plate with his left hand. Bumblebee continued to let out more moans of pleasure as his crotch plate opened slightly. Spiderbot then began to gently slide his digits across the edge of the plating, slowly reaching into the area behind the plate. Bumblebee gasp a little from the unexpected intusion, whimpering slightly as his crotch plate completly opened, revealing his now completely hard cord. Spiderbot smilied as he too opened his crotch plate, letting out his own cord. Bumblebee moaned as Spiderbot separated from their kiss, slowly going down to Bumblebee's cord. Bumblebee gasped from the change in temperature on his member as Spiderbot began to suck on the cord, going as deep as he could on the first try. Bumblebee moaned as Spiderbot stopped, pausing for a moment before slowly bobbing his head up and down. Bumblebee looked down at the red and black mech, who now had his optics closed. Bumblebee snickered a little before grabbing the back of Spiderbot's helm and forcing him down on the rest of his cord, shocking Spiderbot to the extreme. After a few moments passed Bumblebee took his hand off of Spiderbot's helm and let the red and black mech come off the member for breath. "That. Was. Not. Cool. At all." Spiderbot said before taking a deep breathe, he then paused, looking down at Bumblebee's cord, which was covered in saliva just like his mouth and then up at Bumblebee. Spiderbot grinned slightly. "Want a taste?"

"A t-taste? Of what?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Spiderbot chuckled as he slowly crawled up to meet Bumblebee face to face. "W-What are you doing Spider- MMPH!" Bumblebee said before Spiderbot kissed him, the saliva in his mouth traveling into Bumblebee, now coliding with the yellow and black mech's own. After a few minutes of the extremely wet kiss they both separated. "Wow. That was . . ."

"Different?" Spiderbot said, finishing his sentence. Bumblebee nodded before looking down at his and Spiderbot's crotch areas. His cord was now completely wet, with both Spiderbot's saliva and his own pre-load from the experience. "Let me guess, you want to frag me?" Bumblebee nodded. Spiderbot smilied. "Alright, but you better blow me after this." Spiderbot said with a raised optic. Bumblebee nodded as Spiderbot lined himself up with Bumblebee's cord, easing it into his port. Bumblebee moaned as his cord went deeper and deeper inside Spiderbot, until it was all the way in. Now both of the mechs stared down at what they were doing, both being very careful not to hurt the other, with both of their face plates a bright hot pink. Spiderbot sighed a bit before he began to slowly go up and down on Bumblebee's cord, almost bouncing after a while. Spiderbot began to moan uncontrolably as he slowly lay down onto Bumblebee's chest, the yellow and black mech begining to thrust into him as he stopped bouncing. Spiderbot kissed Bumblebee, both of their tounges coliding as they both began to reached their climax point. "Nngh! 'Bee!" Spiderbot said loudly as he felt the pressure increase, his cord about to burst with his climatic juices.

"Sp-Spider!" Bumblebee yelled a few moments before he climaxed inside of the red and black mech, but continued to frag him until Spiderbot finally came all over the yellow and black mech. Bumblebee then removed his crod from Spiderbot's port as the red and black mech crashed on top of him. Spiderbot sighed in relief as he looked up at Bumblebee, smiling.

"I love you 'Bee." Spiderbot said with a smile. Bumblebee smilied back.

"I love you too." There was a pause between the two, both of them looking into each others optics. Spiderbot then noticed a sort of distant look in Bumblebee's optics.

"Bumblebee," Spiderbot began as he placed a hand on the side of Bumblebee's face. "is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking of something."

"What?" Spiderbot asked with concerned optics. Bumblebee smilied.

"It's just, at the begining of all of this it seemed like we were from two different worlds. But now, we can not be separated, no matter what." Bumblebee said with a smile, making Spiderbot smile back.

"Yeah. I guess so. Our two different worlds, colided into one. All because I love you 'Bee." Spiderbot said with a smile before kissing the yellow and black mech. Bumblebee kissed back.

"I love you too Spider." Bumblebee said after they separated. "I love you too."

**End. There you guys go, the final chapter of Two Different Worlds! And I can't stop crying about it! It was SO much fun to make, and it was just, amazing to see how many views it got. It got the same amount of views as my SpideyPool stories did at the begining of the month, which is saying something. SpideyPool is my most popular thing, and to see this match that was just, WOW. And for people who keep wanting a sequel well guess what? You are getting one! But it may take a while for the first chapter to come out. I have a few things planned for the sequel, the only things I'm giving away are that it begins in late September/ early October and that the Spiderboy meets Spiderbot crossover has already happened. So yeah. I hope you guys stick around for that and please take care. Review if you wish, I'd appearciate if you guys told me what you thought, and if it's anything bad then please don't bother with the review or message you were going to send. Anyways, I love you guys, thank you all SO much for the views, the follows and the favorites and just readin in general. Take care everyone! PEACE! ALSO THIS IS MY BIGGEST CHAPTER EVER! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
